


Shakespeare's Love Story

by WhereistheLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shakespeare, Top Harry, drama!louis, photographer!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:17:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 60,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereistheLarry/pseuds/WhereistheLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry is a university student studying in Photography. One day he meets the love of his life on his usual visit to the park. </p><p>Or</p><p>Where Louis is a Drama student with a really nosey family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Helllooo!!! Long time no write! 
> 
> How is everyone? I am back with a new story. (If you haven't read my first one it is on my dashboard, I think it's alright)
> 
> A lot has happened since I last posted a story but I just want to say that I hope one direction has the best break possible and that they deserve it. They have changed my life for the better but I will keep writing for you guys, maybe to help you guys get through this Hiatus.
> 
> Anyway here is the first chapter, it's a bit short though. I decided to post it a bit earlier than I said.

  
It was a typical day for Harry, taking photos of the landscape, people and things that caught his attention.

He brought out his camera and snapped a few pictures of the horizon when he saw a man, boy? Who looked around his age, sitting cross-legged on a bench with a bag and a few books spread out beside him. To say he was beautiful was an understatement. The way the light caught his face and his tongue was subtly poking out of his mouth. He looked concentrated on whatever book he was reading.

It wasn't like he was spying on him, but he felt like he should get to know more about him like it was his duty. Harry slowly approached him with many thoughts running through his head. For example, what should I say? What should I do? Will he like me?

Harry's thoughts were eradicated as a crunching sound came from underneath his feet when he was close to the boy. It was not quite Autumn, but it was coming close to it. Summer had nearly finished and already you could see the effects of the season. Small puddles of leaves were on the ground, and the wind was already a bit colder than usual. 

The boy lifted his head up to look around until his eyes landed on Harry. His breath hitched slightly at the sight of the blue-eyed boy in front of him, and maybe he swooned a bit when he smiled brightly at him. 

“Err…H-Hey” Harry stuttered. He tried to be confident, but it just wasn’t working.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” he questioned, a few strands of his hair flopping in front of his face as he turned his head to the side. 

“Sorry to disturb you but I was wondering if I could take a photo of you?”- the boy raised an eyebrow- “I-It’s for a photography project I’m doing, don’t worry” he said quickly afterwards.

“Alright then” he smiled.

“Really?!” Harry smiled back, making sure to show off his dimples.

“If you are going to, I should at least know your name, though?”

“Harry,” he said as he held out his hand to shake. 

“Harry Styles?” the boy replied before taking his hand in his.

“Yeah…How do you know me?”

“You used to take photographs for the local newspaper didn’t you? I remember seeing your name there a few times, by the way, I’m Louis, not Lewis.”

Louis…it had a nice ring to it.

“Nice to meet you Louis, not Lewis” Harry grinned, and Louis laughed.

"You know what I mean," Louis said. “I think the photos you would take were superb, and I didn’t think you would look like this, you seem different from what I get from your photos.”

“Is different…good?”

“Differently’s great.”

Silence had overtaken them before Louis said something again. “Are you going to take the photo?”

“Yes! yes, sorry” he blushed as he took a few paces away from him.

“Is there anyway you want me to be positioned?” Louis asked him with what seemed like a hint of shyness in his eyes.

“No, the way you are right now is perfect.”

Setting his camera to ‘Single shots’, he took a picture of him sitting cross-legged on the bench with his books with him.

The sunlight hitting his face illuminated it, making him look even more angelic than he already was. His body was slightly slouched, but he made it look like Harry had just taken a photo without him noticing. Harry thought each of the photos were perfect, but each was slightly different from the others. 

Sometimes he would accidentally look up when the photo had been taken, but he was very photogenic if you asked Harry. 

“Thank you, do you want to see them?” Harry asked.

“Alright, just a few” Louis smiled.

Harry walked over just as Louis cleared one or two books out of the way. He patted the bench for Harry to sit down on and he followed his command. 

“Wow you made me look really good,” Louis said in awe.

“It’s not me, it’s just the camera.”

“You were the one who took it, though” he smiled.

“Thank you...I think I should probably go now, I’ll see you around…Louis?”

Louise nodded. “Sure, it was nice talking to you.”

Harry got up from the bench and shyly waved goodbye to him. “Wait, could I umm…have your number? I wouldn’t mind keeping in contact with you, you could see my projects as well” Harry asked nervously.

“I would love to…” -Harry smiled hopefully- “But I don’t have my phone with me.”

Harry frowned before coming up with an idea. “If I came here tomorrow, would you be here?”

“Yeah I should be, I’ll see you then, bye Harry.”

“And remember to bring your phone.”

“Yes, my phone” he chuckled and gave me a thumbs up with a quick smile.

“See you tomorrow” and with that, Harry felt ten times happier than he was before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...It's half term for me!!!!!!!! 
> 
> Christmas next week yay!!
> 
> How is everyone? Here is another chapter!

It was the next day, and Harry was nervous. Why was he nervous? He’s just one guy he thought as he paced around his bedroom. He was picking an outfit to wear, to make him look relatively nice. He was picking an outfit to meet him with from his four different skinny jeans and his many tops. Eventually, he settled for an all black outfit with a scarf wrapped around his neck as it was a bit cold.

He ran a hand through his curls as he thought over the… what was it? a date? a meeting? 

Maybe it was a friendly meeting.

Little did he know that Louis was in exactly the same state but a bit more panicky. He sat on his bed thinking about the many possibilities of what could happen. He pulled his clothes on with his favourite pairs of vans and slung his bag over his shoulder before leaving. 

As usual, the streets were quiet. It was a Sunday morning, and everyone was probably sleeping in. His hair blew in the wind as he got closer to the park and pulled his jacket closer to him. He walked, well skipped, over to the bench he always sits at and placed himself down. Louis took out one of his Drama textbooks he had to read for his university course. After a while, he heard the same crunching of the leaves from yesterday, and he looked up to see Harry.

“Hey Harry”

“Hi. You like reading or are you studying?” 

Louis tilted his head in confusion until Harry nodded at the book in his hand. “Oh,” Louis chuckled. “I wouldn’t mind being an English or Drama teacher, so I guess I like reading and studying.”

“Great! I’m a photographer in learning as you can probably tell.”

“No way! Really!” Louis said jokingly. 

Harry laughed. “Did you want to get a drink or a coffee maybe? I mean, if you wanted to that is…”

“Alright, I wouldn’t mind a break from studying one day.”

Louis placed his book away just as Harry smiled at him. They both walked together towards the exit of the park.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I’m alright.”

“Then why do you have a frown on your face?”

“I do?”

“Why you looking so glum, chum?” Louis teased.

“M’not” Harry pouted.

“Then smile that dimpley smile of yours.” 

He stepped in front of Harry and turned around to face him. Placing his thumbs on the corners of Harry’s mouth, he turned that frown upside down.

“There, you’re happy now” he stated triumphantly, and Harry smiled for real that time.

“Where would you like to go Louis?” 

“I wouldn’t mind some tea actually.” 

“I know a place, let’s go” he smiled. 

Five minutes later and they arrived at a local cafe nearby, randomly talking about anything until they arrived.

“Hello, what would you like to order?” A girl of average height spoke to them. She had long blonde/brown hair with blue eyes not as blue as Louis’ though.

“I’ll just have a black tea please” Louis answered.

“Okay, how about you sir?” a light blush appeared on her face when Harry smiled at her and in the corner of his eye, he could see Louis roll his eyes.

“Could I have a Latte please with a croissant, would you like one Louis?”

“Yes please, I’ll give you the money.”

“Make that two please, it’s alright, it’s on me.”

“Bu-“

“It’s okay, I’ll do it.”

“Now I feel obligated to pay you back now.”

“You can, another time, though.”

“Okay,” Louis mumbled.

“That’ll be £8.75.”

Harry handed her the money with a wink causing her to blush even more and Louis to roll his eyes again. 

“You’re such a charmer Harry” Louis mumbled out of earshot.

“Where did you want to sit?” Harry asked.

“Can we sit by the window? It’s a bit cold, but I still want to see outside.”

Harry nodded, leading them over to a free table.

Louis felt a small tingle when Harry placed his hand on the small of his back. The conversation had started again, and they found out more about each other. Louis rested his elbows on the table with his chin on the palms on his hands.

Once their food came, they sat back in the seats as it was placed in front of him. He could feel the girl glaring at him, but he chose to ignore it. 

“How are your photography courses going?” Louis asked.

“They're going great I guess.”

“That’s good.”

“I’ve nearly finished the project I am working on, I should show it to you one day.”

“Yeah, I’d love to look at it” Louis beamed as he tore off a piece of his croissant.

“What do you do in your drama course?” 

“Oh, at the moment we’re studying Shakespeare’s ‘Macbeth’” 

“Nice, you could show me something one day.”

“Yes, I’ll show you my fantabulous acting skills” he giggled. 

They finished their teas and their croissants but still stayed there for a few more minutes. 

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Louis smiled. 

“Okay, let’s go.”

“Is there anywhere you wanted to go?” 

“Not that I can think of…”

“You could come back to my house if you wanted to kill time…”

“Sure.” 

They started walking for around ten minutes before they got to Harry’s house. It was a semi-detached house with a driveway, and it was pretty big. Ivory was growing up the side of the house, and a small garden patch was placed on the left of the driveway.

“Do you live here by yourself?!” Louis gasped.

“No! no I still live my parents and my sister, there was no need for me to move as my university is relatively close by” 

“Are they here right now?” Louis questioned.

“No, why’d you ask? You planning on doing something?” Harry smirked. 

“W-What?! N-No” he blushed furiously, looking away from Harry.

“I’m just kidding,” Harry said as he opened the door to the house.

Louis nodded as he felt like he couldn’t speak. He followed behind Harry as they walked into the house. 

“Could you take your shoes off for me? My Mum doesn’t like seeing a mess around the house.”

“Okay,” Louis said as did as he was told.

“Would you like a drink?” 

“No thanks, I’ll be okay.”

Harry took Louis’ hand, leading them towards the kitchen, making Louis blush.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“I’m not.”

“Well I think you are.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said, his face flushing an even deeper red.

“Our house is structured weirdly so we have to walk through the kitchen to get upstairs.”

After taking the stairs up to the second floor and making a few turns, they finally made it to Harry’s room.

“Welcome to my creative thinking space.”

“Your ‘creative thinking space’?” 

“Yeah, it’s where I do all my editing, where I think of ideas, and I guess you could call it my crib as well” he laughed.

“Your crib? don’t ever say that again” Louis giggled, almost bending over in laughter.

“It wasn’t that funny” Harry huffed but smiled at the sight. 

“It kinda was.” 

“Alright, let me show you my project” Louis grinned up at him before watching him move to his computer. “Did you want to sit down?” 

“No, it’s fine, you can sit there.”

Harry pouted then patted his legs.

“Won’t I be to heavy?” Louis said as he blushed.

“No! you look like you barely weigh a thing, come sit.”

“I…alright” 

Louis gently placed himself on Harry’s lap, gasping when he was pulled back into Harry’s chest.

Harry quickly went into his files, going to his file name ‘University Project’. 

“These are cute” Louis smiled as he saw the first view. 

“You think they’re cute, I’m flattered little one.”

“Don’t think I’ll be saying it anymore Curly, and not little” he pouted.

“You’re as cute as a button and adorable and small.”

“Oh shh,” Louis said as he tried to hide his reddening face.

“You love it really.”

Harry didn’t know, but he thought he heard him say “Yeah, I do.” 

He rested his head on Louis’ shoulder as he flicked through some of the photos, giggling when he saw himself.

“Well, that was great! I liked it, do you have a theme for your project?”

“It was based on what makes a society, like a university student who is you or an older person, just interesting people really.”

“I get it now, I liked how you focused on their faces and what makes them as a person.”

“Yeah, you understand.”

Louis jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket, and he opened it to see who it was. 

“I’m sorry, I have to go, my mum’s waiting for me.” 

“Oh,” Harry frowned. “Okay, let me show you to the door.”

“Let me get your number, I actually have my phone now” Louis smiled.

“Yeah sure.” 

Harry took his phone out from his pocket and unlocked it, handing Louis his phone. He sat patiently as Louis typed in the number and grinned when it was given back to him.

“Thank you, do you know how to get to your house?”

“No… not really?” 

“I can take you back to the park, it’s close to here if you know how to get back from there.”

“Thanks, that’ll be great.”

“No problem, let’s go.”

They managed to get back to the park in ten minutes, and they were by the bench again. 

“Maybe I’ll see you soon,” Louis said.

“Yeah, I hope so, have a nice day.” 

Harry stepped closer to him before hugging him close to his body.

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“You just did” Louis smirked.

Harry laughed. “If I were to ask you… on a date, would you say yes?”

“What makes you think that I’m gay,” Louis said raising an eyebrow. 

“W-What I-I j-just” Harry flushed a bright red. 

“I’m only joking, I am gay” Louis laughed.

“Oh, that would have been really awkward if you weren't.”

“Yeah, it would’ve, but I think I would say…yes”

“Really?”

“Yeah I would.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Okay…?”

“I’ll text you or something.”

“Sure.”

“Goodbye,” Harry smiled.

“Bye,” Louis grinned before walking away with Harry watching him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm so sorry for forgetting to update yesterday, I was busy brosephs.
> 
> But I will update twice today to make it up to you.

It was early in the morning, and Harry woke up feeling slightly groggy. He shivered at the coldness of the air on his skin. Harry remembered turning off the heaters yesterday when he got back, which he now regretted massively. He yawned before stretching out under the sheets. Harry sat up, hunching his back as he rubbed his eyes. 

His first thought went to what happened yesterday, more precisely Louis. He smiled at the memory before hopping out of bed and towards his closet. He checked his phone to see a message from Louis.

**Good morning :)**

**I have a lecture later so I won't be able to go to the park at the time I usually am there**

**Hopefully, I’ll see you later.**

He smiled down at the text before sending his reply.

**Morning. I’ll come down to the park at a later time then. See you then. H**

Harry felt like the happiest man in the world as he put on a dressing gown and headed downstairs.

“Hey Mum” Harry greeted then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

“Hello Harry, why do you seem so happy today?”

“I think I know why?” Gemma smirked as she walked into the kitchen.

They both looked at Gemma with confusion written on their faces.

“Does a certain Louis ring a bell?”

“How did you-?“

“I saw him leave with you yesterday, we do go to the same university, so I see him sometimes, and we’ve talked occasionally.”

“Oh,” Harry blushed.

“You two were loud yesterday so I kinda overheard you two talking.”

“What were you doing?” Anne asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“I swear we didn’t do anything bad, Mum!” Harry explained with wide eyes.

“I wasn’t saying that you did I just wanted to know what you were doing.”

“I asked him to look at my photography project, and that was it.”

“Alright then, if you say so” she smiled. “Do you like him?”

“I-I-“

“-Course he does” Gemma interrupted.

“Well, shouldn’t I meet him first.”

“I only met him two days ago so we haven’t talked much but I guess you could.”

“Better be soon Harry, it’s been a long time since you last dated someone,” Gemma said.

“I know, but we aren’t dating yet.”

“You will soon, trust me” she stated, and Harry blushed.

“I think I’ll get changed now,” Harry said as he turned to hurry upstairs.

Harry heard them chuckling as he two-stepped up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He randomly picked an outfit that he thought looked good on him with a pair of black boots. Harry quickly went into the bathroom to check his hair. Something was missing he thought as he walked back into his bedroom. He saw one of his silk bandanas before tying it around his head. Harry picked up one of his cameras from his desk then placed it around his neck. Once he had finished with his outfit, he headed downstairs back to where Gemma and Anne were. 

“Bye guys.”

“Are you not going to eat anything?”

“No, I’m going to eat later, I promise.”

“Where you going?”

“He’s probably going to meet Loooouuuuis” Gemma sang.

“Shut up Gemma, I’m going to take photos like I usually do, and I‘ll get something to eat.”

“With Looooouuuuis” Anne singsonged. 

“Muuuuuuum.”

“I’m sorry sweetie, have fun and remember to use protection.”

“Mum” Harry whined as her and Gemma high-fived each other while laughing.

“Bye lover-boy” Gemma cooed.

“I hate both of you.” 

“We love you too” they giggled. 

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his keys from the small bowl by the door then left, remembering to the close the door. The number of times he had forgotten but luckily his family was there to close it for him. 

It was a lovely day, the sun was out, and multicoloured leaves were all over the floor. 

He went to the park again, taking a few photos along the way, before going to Louis’ special bench. Taking a seat, he reached into his pocket for his phone but couldn’t find it. 

“Shit” he mumbled.

“Looking for something?” he heard that familiar voice from yesterday.

He looked up to see Louis standing in front of him. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Louis responded as he sat down with Harry shooting him a smile.

“I think I left my phone at home.”

“You can go get it if you want.”

“No, I’ll be alright, I’ll stay and talk with you.”

Louis pulled out his books from his satchel and placed them beside him.

“How was your lecture?” Harry asked.

“We’re still studying Macbeth so I like doing that, I think Shakespeare’s writing is beautiful, so I enjoy it very much.”

"'O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?' That's one right?"

"Yes, it is, very accurate. 'Romeo and Juliet'" Louis grinned.

"Umm...'To be, or not to be, that is the question'"

"Ooh, 'Hamlet'" 

“Could you show me a bit of it? so you can show me your fantabulous acting skills” Harry joked with a smirk on his face. 

“Of course you can Mr Styles” Louis giggled, and Harry smiled even wider.

Louis got up from his seat and moved to stand a few meters away from him. 

“‘Is this a dagger which I see before me, The handle toward my hand? Come, let me clutch thee. I have thee not, and yet I see thee still. Art thou not, fatal vision, sensible to feeling as to sight? Or art thou but a dagger of the mind, a false creation, proceeding from the heat-oppressed brain? I see thee yet, in form as palpable as this which now I draw. Thou marshall'st me the way that I was going; And such an instrument I was to use.’”

Harry couldn’t stop smiling as Louis acted, emphasising each part with the right emotion and extending his pauses. When he had finished, Harry stood up, clapping frantically making Louis blush.

“That was incredible! you’re such a great actor, you’ll definitely pass your course.”

“Thank you” he grinned widely.

Harry pulled him in for a tight hug, Louis willingly accepting it. 

“I guess you are a fantabulous actor.”

Louis giggled, and Harry could feel the light rumble of his laugh on his chest. 

“I don’t know about that.”

“No really, you’re great,” Harry said as he looked down at Louis in his arms.

“You think so?” Louis whispered, looking into Harry’s eyes.

“Of course, I do” Harry smiled, hesitantly moving a piece of hair out of his eyes.

“I-I um…” Louis stuttered, pushing away from Harry as soon as he saw him looking down at his lips. 

“Sorry,” Harry said.

“I-I only kiss someone if I’m on a date with them.”

“Yeah, I sometimes move too fast with people, I’m sorry, I try not to do this often.”

“Don’t think I don’t want to kiss you, ‘cause I do, but I just want to get to know you a bit before I do.”

“I totally respect that.”

They sat back on the bench with Louis picking up his book again.

“Do you know my sister Gemma?” Harry questioned. 

“Does she go to the same uni as me? I didn’t know she was your sister, though, but I should’ve known, you two do look very alike.”

“She was teasing me about having you over yesterday and got my mother to join in with it as well. I left as soon as I could.”

“My two oldest sisters were wondering who I was texting because I apparently don’t ‘text people’ much, so I made the bad mistake of telling them, which they, of course, mocked me to no end.”

“At least we can both share the pain of having sisters.”

“It’s not so bad for you, you have one sister, but I have five plus a brother.”

“Wow, that’s a lot of siblings, I think you win that one.”

“I still love all of them, though”

“I do too, no matter how many times they may embarrass me in front of people.”

“Yes,” Louis laughed. “You know, what I feel like having an ice cream.”

“Would you like to get some?”

“Can we?” Louis asked as he batted his eyelashes and how could Harry say no to that.

“Of course we can.” 

Harry waited until Louis packed away his books before they set off towards a cafe.

“We’re here,” Harry said.

“Already? that was quick.”

They stopped in the park’s cafe and bought some ice cream. Louis bought the ice cream much to Harry’s dismay. Louis picked cookie dough while Harry chose vanilla.

“Vanilla’s so boring Harry.”

“But it’s nice” he protested.

“I know, but you should try something new.”

“Okay, next time I will.”

“Good.”

They walked around the park with their ice creams in hand, Harry taking photos as usual, until they had finished. 

“Did you want to come back to mine again? I don’t mind if you didn't want to.”

“Yeah, let’s go, I can do a bit of studying there as well.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren't I nice, here's a long chapter.

When they got to Harry’s house, Harry opened the door for the both of them and let Louis in first. 

“Don’t be scared if my mum or sister ask you lots of questions, I haven’t told them you’re coming yet” Louis nodded as he remembered to slip his shoes off by the front of the door. “We’ll just have to sneak past them.”

“I don’t mind talking to them as long as they are as nice as you are” Louis giggled.

“Thank you” Harry smiled.

Again, Harry took Louis’ hand as he led them to towards his bedroom. He felt a spark go through him, making him loosen his grip. Louis must’ve felt it too as he flinched his hand away and blushed. Harry bit his lip as they went through the kitchen and towards the stairs.

“Harry?” he gasped when he bumped into his Mother, immediately letting go of Louis’ hand.

“Hey, mum.”

“I thought you would be back later.”

“And I thought you had worked at 10 o'clock.”

“Well turns out I have a day off.”

“Great! you’re always working so hard, it’s about time.”

“It’s what happens when you’re a nurse” she sighed. “Who’s that behind you?”

“This is Louis, mum meet Louis, Louis meet my mum.”

“So you’re the one he was talking about this morning, don’t worry they were all nice things.”

“Hello Mrs Styles” Louis greeted, sticking a hand out towards her.

“You can call me Anne, that just makes me feel old” they both laughed.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“And you, I’ll leave you two to carry on with what you’re doing.”

“Okay, we’ll come down later,” Harry said before slipping past his mum.

“Have fun” she answered, and Harry thought he heard her say ‘but not too much’.

They moved up the stairs, with Harry holding Louis’ hand again until they got to his room.

“Harry? Louis?” another female voice said. 

They turned around and saw Gemma leaning against her bedroom door with her arms crossed.

“Hi...Gemma” Louis spoke hesitantly, hoping to get her name right.

“That’s me” she smiled.

“How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been great at the moment, how ‘bout you?” Harry sent Gemma a death glare, which she ignored.

“I’m good actually, I’m just going to do some studying in Harry’s room.”

“Hmm, ‘studying’” she said using air quotes.

Harry’s eyes widened. “We’re not going to be doing anything bad, so you don’t need to cover your ears or anything.” 

Gemma looked down at their entwined hands before turning around. “Bye guys, have fun.”

Harry blushed as he let go of their hands then turned to head into his bedroom. Louis followed behind him with a hint of a frown on his face, making sure to close the door behind him. 

“Sorry about that” Harry muttered.

“It’s okay” Louis smiled, and Harry thought that he could die from seeing such a beautiful smile. “Hey, are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.”

Louis nodded, eyeing him unsurely.

Harry turned around so he was facing the computer and walked over there, leaving Louis to look around the place.

“What was the first picture you took with that camera? if you remember.”

“I can show you, I have it saved on here, but it was a pretty stupid one.”

“I don’t think you could take a silly photo.”

“You should see my first pictures, they were pretty bad.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Louis said as he grinned at Harry.

“C’mere, I found it.”

Louis walked over from where he was to stand beside Harry. He yelped when he was pulled down quickly by Harry. 

“Here it is,” Harry said. It was a picture of another camera that he had a long time ago placed on the desk in front of them.

“It doesn’t look bad! I like it!”

“You're just nice.”

“I'm being honest” Louis pouted.

“If you say so. The first picture I physically took, I deleted it as I didn’t like it.”

“Aww.”

“I know, I try not to delete as many photos as I can, only if they’re really terrible then I delete them.”

“You must not have deleted many then.” 

“I don’t really know how many I’ve removed over the years, but there are quite a few.” 

They had browsed through some more of his photos before they stopped. 

Louis turned around to the side to face him with a smile on his face. “Hi.”

Harry blushed. “Hey” and Louis giggled.

“All your photos look amazing, they look great Harry.”

“Thank you.” 

Louis had smiled even wider before there was a knock on the door.

“Come in.”

Anne popped her head around the side of the door. “I was just wondering if two wanted a drink.”

“I’m fine for now Mum, what about you Lou?”

“I’ll have water please” Louis replied.

“Okay, I’ll be back in a second.”

Louis waited for the door to close before he spoke again. “You haven’t called me Lou before.”

“I-I just thought of it now actually, I don’t have to say it if you don’t want me to.”

“It’s fine, I like it.”

Louis turned around to look at the computer screen before placing his hand over Harry’s, which was on the mouse.

Harry stared down at their hands, losing his train of thought along the way.

“Harry… Harry… Haaaarrrry” Louis singsonged. 

“Huh, what?”

“You kinda zoned out for a minute.”

“Oh did I, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly. 

“Yeah, I was just asking what the folder ‘special things’ was.”

“T-There’s nothing in there at the moment” Louis raised his eyebrows but decided to drop it.

“Do-”

“I brought you your drink Louis,” Anne said as she came in through the door.

“Thank you, Anne.”

“No problem” she replied as she handed him the water.

“See you later then” Anne nodded at them, lingering in the room for a bit before leaving.

“That was weird” Harry muttered.

“Kinda” Louis agreed. “Do you know where the toilets are? I need to go to the bathroom.”

“It would be worrying if I didn’t” Harry chuckled and Louis giggled along with him. “Turn right, they’re the second door on your right.”

“Thank you” Louis got up from his lap, darting over to the door.

Harry snapped out of his trance when he heard Louis gasp.

“Anne? Gemma?” they both were standing behind the door with a guilty look on their faces. “Sorry, I need to go to the bathroom,” he said before running past them towards the bathroom.

“Where you listening in on our conversation?” Harry asked.

“Not exactly,” Gemma said.

“Then what were you doing?”

“Just waiting out here for a bit” Harry raised an eyebrow at them, and Gemma lets out a sigh.“Fine, we were listening to your conversation.”

“Why?”

“Because we’re nosey,” Gemma said, and Harry laughed.

“Yeah you are.” 

Harry shook his head at them before Louis walked in a few moments later.

“I need to go back home, my mum wants me back, so I’ll see you tomorrow maybe.” 

“Umm…” Harry saw Gemma flickering her eyes over to Louis, trying to hint something to him. “Did you want me to walk home with you?”

Gemma nodded giving him a thumbs up that only he could see.

“Sure, that'd be nice,” Louis said with his eyes lighting up.

He nodded and got up to follow him. He picked up Louis’ bag then handed it to him when he got to the door. He walked passed Gemma and his mum, who both had smiles on their faces.

When they got to the front door, they put on their shoes before leaving his house. 

“I’m sorry about what happened, you’ll find me apologising about my family a lot.”

“Don’t worry, I found it funny.”

“It kinda was now that I think about it.”

“Their faces when I opened the door was priceless,” Louis said, laughing at the memory. 

They carried on reminiscing the day until they got to Louis’ house. They walked slower than usual, wanting to spend as much time as possible with each other. 

“Oh, I guess this is my stop then” Louis muttered as they got to his house.

“Yeah,” Harry sighed.

“I’ll err…see you tomorrow,” he said before turning away.

“Hey, Louis?”

“Yeah?” he asked as he turned back around.

“I was just wondering…if you would like to go on a date with me?”

“I dunno” Harry’s face dropped. “Of course I will silly.”

“Louis” Harry whined. “That wasn’t very funny.”

“Awww, I’m sorry” Louis walked over to him and gave him a hug. “Is this better?”

“Maybe if you kissed me, it would be even better.”

“Very sneaky Harry, I see what you’re trying to do.” 

“Caught me red-handed” he laughed as they pulled away from each other.

“When is this date happening?”

“Tomorrow at two o’clock, I’ll come pick you up.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“Louis? you coming in?” he heard someone say. 

A woman was standing in the doorway looking at both of them with questioning eyes.

“Hi mum, I’ll be in soon” His mum nodded before going inside. “I’ll see you tomorrow” Louis smiled before kissing Harry on the cheek, making him blush.

“Bye,” he said as he watched Louis turn around.

Harry smiled all the way home and managed to get there in record time. 

He saw his Dad’s Land Rover parked up on the driveway, showing that he was home, as he opened the door to the house.

“I’m…back?” Harry said as he saw his mum and Gemma standing in the hallway.

“How was your walk back with Louis?”

“It was great to thank you.”

“What happened?” Gemma asked.

“I took him home, we talked, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I asked him on a date.”

“Did he say yes?” 

“Yeah.”

“Good.”

“When is this date?” Anne questioned.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow!” they both shouted.

“Dear lord, you’ve given yourself such little time to prepare” she exclaimed.

“I know what I’m going to do tomorrow, it’s okay.”

“What have you planned for your date?”

“We’re going to have a picnic in the park.” 

“We need to talk about this date properly.”

They both grabbed an arm each before pulling him into the living room and plopping him down on the sofa.

“What are you going to do exactly?”

“I’ll pick him up at two, we’ll go to the park and then we’ll eat, walk around for a bit, then I’ll take him home.”

“You planning on kissing him? if you are where are you going to do it?” Gemma asked.

“Yeah,” Harry blushed. “I might do it at the park or when I’m at his house.”

“I think you should do it at his house, just because it’d be a nice way to end your date.”

“Have you got his number?” Anne said.

“Yeah, I do.”

“Good, have you asked him what he likes?”

“Err…”

“Tut, tut, tut” she tutted. “I’ve not raised you well enough.”

“Well, you did just drag me down here.”

“True.”

“Would you like me to ask him now?”

“Yes, yes, go, shoo.”

“Okay, okay, I’ll go.”

Harry sighed as he went up to his room. He took his phone up from his desk as he sat down in his chair. He dialled Louis’ number, but he suddenly felt nervous as the first ring went to the next. 

Finally, after four rings, Louis picked up the phone, sounding very out of breath. 

“H-Hi Harry”

“Hi Louis, are you alright?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I was just running to get my phone, but I tripped and fell so I took a bit longer than usual.”

“Oh gosh! where were you hurt?” 

“I banged my shins, but I’m okay.”

“If you say so.”

“So Mr Styles, why’d you call me?”

“Well Mr Tomlinson, I seem to be having a date with you tomorrow, and I was wondering what type of food fits your standards?”

“I don’t mind what I eat, I’m not that fussy, I do like lemonade or something sweet, but I guess you can be the something sweet” Louis joked.

Harry blushed. “I-I don’t know how to respond to that” Louis giggled in response. “I’ll be as sweet as I can tomorrow then.”

“Try not to make me get a toothache though” Louis said and they both laughed.

“I’ll try my best.”

Their conversation ended up in meaningless banter before Louis had to go.

“Sorry, my sisters want me to bake a cake with them.”

“It’s alright.”

“To be honest, I’ll probably be watching over them as they do it, though.”

 “Make sure to save me a piece, yeah?” Harry said.

“I can try, but my sisters may eat it all by tomorrow”  Louis giggled.

Even over the phone Louis still sounded beautiful.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Of course.”

“Have fun!”

“I will.”

“But not too much fun.”

“I’ll try not to” Louis laughed.

“Bye bye Mr Tomlinson.”

“You sounded childish but serious at the same time just then.”

“I did?”

“Yes,” Louis giggled. “But seriously, goodbye Mr Styles.”

“Adios,” Harry said before hanging up.

“You done now?”

Harry jumped as he heard someone speaking from behind him and quickly turned around to see his mum. 

“Mum! you need to stop scaring me.”

“Sorry sweetie.” 

“Louis told me what he liked.”

“Okay good, let’s go shopping then.”

“Why?”

“For your date, duh,” Gemma said from the doorway.

“Alright then, let’s go.”

 

 

Twenty minutes later and they were almost at the supermarket when they passed Louis’ house, which Harry pointed out and Anne abruptly stopped the car afterwards. 

“Go say hi.”

“What?! no! I’ll probably embarrass myself.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“No, no, I’ve already seen him today, and I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Alright then” and they were off on their way again. 

They spent half an hour in the supermarket looking for food and drinks that could last them for hours.

“Mum, how much food are you getting?” Harry asked.

“Enough for your date.”

“This could feed the five thousand and there would still be enough left over, I think this is enough.”

“At least you won't run out of food,” Gemma said.

“See, Gemma gets me.”

“Of course she get’s you, don’t all women understand each other.”

“I guess” Gemma shrugged.

“Oh we need to get you a picnic basket and a blanket.”

“Don’t we already have one?” Harry asked.

“Yes but we need a better one.” 

“Okay then.”

They made their way to the furniture section, searching for a perfect basket.

“Oo I like this one” Anne pointed out it was a white picnic basket with a red and white gingham cloth wrapped inside.

“Yeah me too.”

“Harry, Do you like it?”

“Yeah, I do, we should get it.”

“I think we’re done here, let’s go,” Anne said.

“Okay-” 

“Harry?”

Harry turned around at the recognisable sound of an Irish man’s voice. “Niall!”

“Hey, mate.”

“You guys can go to the checkout, I’ll meet you back at the car.”

Anne nodded before walking away with Gemma.

“Hey, how have you been?” Niall asked.

“I’ve been great, how ‘bout you?”

“I’ve been good, we should meet up sometime.”

“I know but uni’s been taking up most of my time, I’ll find a way to get free time.”

“Sure, I know how it is.” 

“But I like the course, I get to meet lots of interesting people” and by interesting people he meant Louis.

“You met anyone?”

“I do like this one guy.”

“What’s he like?” Niall asked with a broad smile on his face.

“I think he’s charming and a hilarious person, I’m taking him on a date tomorrow, so I hope it goes well.”

“Fingers crossed, you’re such a charmer anyway, I don’t see how he could not resist those dimples of yours” Niall added with a loud laugh.

“How about you?”

“No one for me yet.”

“Don’t worry Niall, you’ll find someone.” 

“Hopefully.” 

“Well, I should go, my mum’s probably waiting, but we’ll meet up soon.”

“Sure, I’ll text you today.”

They said goodbye, with Niall giving Harry a hug and then went their separate ways. Harry quickly speed walked over to the car, seeing Gemma and Anne packing the stuff away. 

“How’s Niall? I haven’t seen him for a while” Gemma asked.

“Yeah, he’s great, we still text of course, but we haven't had time to see each other, he’s only got two more years of uni left I think.”

“Well you’ve still got another three to go,” Anne said.

“Don’t remind me, mum.”

They made their way back home and upon arriving, they brought all of the food inside the house.

“While on your date, you should think of things to talk about otherwise he’ll get bored,” Anne said, and Harry nodded. 

“Just start off being friendly and if he’s the right one for you, then you’ll have lots to talk about” Gemma added.

“Yeah, just get to know each other more but don’t talk about yourself all the time, let him talk.”

“Okay,” Harry replied.

“Well let’s put everything away then you can go, we’ll sort everything out in the morning.”

Harry helped them pack the food away while getting a few more tips from his mum about the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohh, first date. Aww snap.
> 
> AND LOUIS' ASS TATTOO. WHATA??????


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks.
> 
> How for art thou?
> 
> See what I did there.
> 
> Here' another chappie.

It was the next morning, and both Harry and Louis were nervous about the date. Harry woke up feeling confident, excited and anxious. He slowly climbed out of his comfortable bed and sleepily put on sweatpants before sluggishly walking downstairs.

“Morning Harry, you ready for today?” his Mum said.

“Yes, very.”

“We’ll start at ten, you’ve got a lecture today haven’t you?”

“Yeah at eleven thirty until one thirty.”

“You’ll have to hurry back really quickly then.”

“Yeah, I know, I hope it goes well,” Harry said as he grabbed a piece of bread, putting it in the toaster.

“I hope it goes well for all of you,” Gemma said as she walked into the kitchen. “It’s been like years, even centuries.” 

“Shut up Gemma” Harry mumbled, and she laughed.

“Sorry! I had to say that.”

“I really like him, mum, I hope he likes me too.” 

"He will like you, I can feel it." she said, and Harry laughed.

Suddenly the toast popped out of the toaster, and he quickly grabbed a plate, taking his breakfast upstairs.

“Love you guys, see you later.”

“Love you too” one of them called out.

“Once he got to his room, he grabbed his phone and flopped onto his bed. He slowly took bites into his toast as he waited for his phone to turn on.

As he turned on his phone, he almost knocked his plate off of his legs as he realised that he got a text from Louis.

Harry put his food back on the plate as he ferociously tried to unlock his phone, which sent him straight to his messages.

**Hi umm… I was wondering what I had to wear for our date, later on, today??**

Harry swooned over the message, which maybe was a bit melodramatic but he didn't care. He flopped back onto his covers with a smile on his face as he sent back his response.

**Just wear something casual. I don't mind.**

**Thanks xx**

Two kisses, wow. Okay, now he was acting like a school girl fangirling over their crush.

**See you later. H- one kiss or two kisses? He did two so he did two back.**

**Bye bye :D** he replied thirty seconds later. 

 

 

Louis felt really nervous. Harry should be at his house in five minutes, and he was also excited. 

A knock on the door sounded after five minutes and Louis instantly sat up from his seat in the living room.

“I’ll get it! no one else can get it! just stay where you are!” he shouted as he ran for the door. 

He opened the door to see Harry, who brought an instant smile to his face.

“Hi Harry”

“Hey Lou” Harry stepped forward and enveloped him in a hug.

“Louis, who is that?”

Louis gasped as he turned around to see his little sister Daisy.

“O-Oh, this is err… Harry” 

Harry stepped beside Louis with a smile on his face.

“Hello Love, what’s your name?”

“Daisy.”

“Daisy, who are you talking to?”

Louis’ eyes widened as he heard his mother’s voice.

“Sorry Harry but you’re going to have to wait outside for a bit, I’m sorry.”

“Wha-?”

Louis closed the door quietly before turning around just before his mother came.

“Who was that Louis?” his Mum asked.

“No one.”

“But wasn’t Harry just talking to us,” Daisy said, and Louis internally face palmed.

“Harry? Who’s Harry?” 

Louis sighed as he opened the door to see Harry on his phone.

“This is Harry” Harry looked up at the sound of his name and blushed as he realised that people were looking at him. By this time Charlotte and Phoebe had joined them.

“Hi, I’m Harry?” he waved shyly at the others.

“Hello,” they said in unison. 

“Where are you two going?” his mum asked. 

“I err…” Harry flushed a deep red as he looked over to Louis for help.

Louis sighed. “Harry’s taking me on a date.”

“Oh Louis, you didn’t tell me about this.”

“I’m sorry Mum.”

“Well, I expect details when you get back.”

“Okay, I’ll see you later then, bye,” he said as he grabbed his keys and waved before closing the door.

“Well that was interesting,” Harry said, and they both laughed.

“I was really nervous about going on this date with you.”

“Why?” Harry questioned. “You’re not scared of me are you?” Harry said with wide eyes.

“No! I could never be scared of you, I don’t know, I guess it’s because I haven’t been on a date for a long time, and I don’t want to do anything wrong.”

“I understand, but let’s just pretend that this is just hanging out like normal if that makes you feel better.”

“Okay, I will” Louis beamed up at Harry.

“My mum made me put a lot of effort into this date, and I hope it’s enough for you.”

“I wouldn’t mind if it were terrible as long as I’m with you then everything will be perfect” Louis batted his eyelashes at Harry, slightly exaggerating his actions.

“I’m meant to be the cheesy one, Louis” Harry pointed out with a pout on his face.

“Aww okay, how about you give me the cheesiest line you can think of right now.”

“Fine” he paused for a minute. “Okay, if I could rearrange the alphabet I’d put U and I together.”

“Oh…my gosh” Louis stifled a laugh.

“What?!”

“That was good but not great.”

“Okay, so you could do better” Harry challenged with a raised eyebrow.

“Try me” Louis smirked. 

“I think this will turn into a competition soon, your turn, I just did one.”

Louis nodded. “Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven?”

“That’s so cliche” Harry laughed.

“Your go then.”

“Are you from Tennessee because you’re the only ten I see.”

Louis groaned. “Really.”

And that’s how it went for another five minutes, with each there saying cheesy pickup lines, each one worse than the other. 

“Okay, okay” Harry smiled. "Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I would still fall for you."

“Oh, my gosh” Louis chuckled as they entered the park.

“I mean that one”

“Thank you” Louis blushed. “You definitely won though, only this round though”

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed pulling his fist towards his side.

“Well done”

“I think I deserve a kiss on the cheek for that”

“Hmm…I don’t know, should I?” Louis grinned.

“You could make a poor boy very happy if you did” Harry looked over at him with big puppy eyes.

Louis rolled his eyes but stopped them anyway. “Here you are then”

Louis stood on his tiptoes as he stepped a bit closer to him and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a bit longer than usual. Louis moved away and saw that Harry was blushing furiously.

Louis giggled. “Let’s go”

Harry held onto Louis’ hand as he took them to a willow tree in the park.

“Do you want to sit under the tree or not?”

“I don’t mind”

“Under the tree or not under the tree that is the question?”

“Did you just Shakespeare quote me?”

“Well I mean I’ve got to impress you somehow, Shakespeare quotes will have to do.”

“You’ve already impressed me honey” Louis giggled. “Let’s sit outside of the tree, wouldn’t mind a bit of sun.”

Harry took the red blanket out from the picnic basket and placed it on the grass, in front of the tree.

“Come sit,” Harry said, patting the space next to him as he sat down on the blanket.

Louis grinned down at Harry before sitting beside him.

“So what would you like to eat?” Harry asked as he opened the basket, revealing what was inside.

“Wow! that’s quite a lot of food you got there.”

“We’re gonna be here for a while, so I thought that I’d bring a lot, also in case you didn't like anything I brought extra.”

“Okay then.”

“It’s really my mum that helped with all of this.”

“Well tell your mum that I appreciate what you’ve done” Louis replied as he picked up a sandwich from the basket.

“I will” Harry smirked while picking up a sandwich. “Would you like a drink?”

“What have you got?”

“Well, I got lemonade like you asked, some orange juice and water.”

“I’ll take water for now please.” 

“No problem.”

Harry gave him some water before he picked up a sandwich.

“What sandwiches are they?”

“There is…Cheese and salad, cheese and ham and tomato and goats' cheese.”

“Ooo, fancy” he mumbled before biting into his cheese and salad sandwich. “Mm! this is really nice” he said after his first bite.

“Phew! thank goodness” Harry laughed.

“I think I might take another one actually.”

“Take as much as you want.”

They both reached for a sandwich at the same time, their hands brushing together but Harry pulled away quickly.

“Sorry, you take one first.”

“Thanks.”

“I err… forgot to tell you but you look beautiful today.”

“R-Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I think you look pretty dapper today, not that you don’t every day.”

“Thank you” Harry smiled up at him, the sudden awkwardness seeming to have left the two.

They spent an hour or two eating, drinking and talking to each other. They managed to diverge to talking about funny moments in their lifetime.

“So your mum left you in a supermarket when you were younger?” Louis laughed.

“I was left there for like an hour” Louis laughed even harder clutching his stomach as Harry was pouting at him. 

“S-Stop it, you’re going to kill m-me,” Louis said in-between breaths so he tries to calm down.

“It’s not that funny Louis, it was quite traumatic” Harry pouted trying to hide the small smile on his face.

“I-I’m sorry” Louis replied as he quietened down.

“It’s alright, it probably was kinda funny now that I think about it.”

“Your family seem like humorous people” Louis inquired.

“They can be, and they’d probably embarrass me a lot if they had a proper conversation with you.”

“Same with my family, my mum would probably show you some of my baby photos and my sisters will tease me forever.”

“It’s probably not so bad for me as I’ve got one sister and you’ve got five.”

“Plus a little brother.”

“Wow.”

“I don’t mind really, except for the fact that I don’t get a lot of privacy sometimes.”

“That’s alright sometimes.”

“I guess, but there are days where you just want to be alone but you can’t as there is always someone who wants to talk to you.”

Harry hummed and nodded. “Did you want to walk around for a bit?”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Louis helped Harry with packing away the food and put all their rubbish into a bag. They both folded the blanket up, pulling faces whenever they joined up the corners of the sheet. Harry took a photo of Louis, but he looked up when he heard the click of the lens. 

“Did you take a photo of me?” Louis asked with a shy smile.

“I…yeah, is that okay?”

“Yeah, it is, as long as you don’t post it on the internet or anything.”

“I promise I won’t, it’s just for memories.”

“That’s fine then” Louis smiled as he handed the cloth over to him. 

“Thanks,” he said as they put everything in the basket.

Harry took Louis’ hand as they walked down the grass and back towards the path. Harry didn't see Louis’ prominent blush as they walked down the paths and through the park. They walked in a comfortable silence towards a bridge. They stopped there as they watched the river running underneath. 

“I like it here, I get to relax and take pictures of the area, I just like taking pictures here,” Harry said.

“So do I, I really like this park as well, I like to come here to get rid of stress.”

Harry smiled at him, showing off his dimples.

Louis blushed as he stared at the ripples and the glimmers in the water. The trickling of the water was the only sound between them as they fell into silence.

Louis had heard another click before he turned his head to face Harry, who had a sheepish smile on his face.

“Sorry,” he blushed.  

“It’s okay, I like that you’re interested in photography.”

“I guess I just got into it by habit, I take photos of things that interest me.”

“Do I...interest you?”

“Of course you do, why wouldn’t I find you interesting?”

“I just didn’t think you would,” Louis said as he looked back towards the water. 

“Louis, if I didn’t find you interesting I wouldn’t have taken you on a date or have taken a photo of you” Harry explained.

“So why do you take a picture of me when you first met me?”

“Well, I found you intriguing and I didn’t want to forget someone like you” Harry smirked.

“So did you really need it for your project?”

“Not entirely, I may have told a little white lie.” 

“Very sneaky man you are.”

They had smiled at each other before Harry turned around to face the river. 

“Not that I don’t want to stay here any longer, but I have to go back otherwise my mum will start worrying about me, the day is getting older as they say,” Louis said.

“I understand, same with my mum, let’s go back then.”

Harry held onto Louis’ hand as he led them back to the entrance of the park.  

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Harry questioned nervously.

“Yeah, I did, it was incredible, thank you, Harry.”

“My pleasure.”

They arrived back at Louis’ house in a slower than usual, as they strolled, buying more time to spend together.

“I had fun today, thank you.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing it again if you wanted to that is.”

“Of course, I would love to” Louis smiled, his beautiful smile, up at him.

“I err…” it went silent as Harry tried to figure out what to say. “Can I kiss you?” Harry shyly looked up at him.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Louis said with a smirk on his face.

Harry rolled his eyes jokingly but stepped forward anyway. He wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, and Louis placed his around Harry’s shoulder. Harry leant forward as he looked into Louis’ eyes before their lips touched.

His lips were soft against Harry’s, and he wanted to stay like that forever. They were a bit hesitant at first before they leant in closer to each other, finally relaxing into each other’s arms. He tasted sweet, possibly from all the fruit that they were eating, and it added to the experience there were both enjoying so far. 

Harry slowly pulled away before it could go any further and he smiled widely before he fluttered his eyes open. Their foreheads rested against each other, and they were both panting slightly. They giggled breathlessly just as Harry ran a hand over Louis’ cheek.

“Why are we laughing?” Louis asked.

“I don’t know why” Harry chuckled.

“I think you look really cute when you’re flustered.”

“M’not cute, I’m masculine I promise.” 

Louis giggled some more. “I guess I better go, my family must be waiting to know what happened.”

“Alright then, can I take one more photo?” 

“Okay,” Louis said, blushing as he looked down at his hands. 

“We can take it together this time.”

“A selfie?”

“Yeah, if you want to call it that” Harry laughed. 

He took his phone out and went to the camera, remembering to change it to the right direction. Louis stood next to him and was pulled closer when Harry wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“Okay, three…two…one…smile!” 

Louis quickly kissed him on the cheek just as the photo was being taken and Harry blushed in surprise. 

“Thanks.”

“No problem” Louis giggled. “See you soon.”

“I-I’ll text you.”

“Of course.” 

“Bye,” Harry waved at Louis as he opened the door.

Louis blew him a kiss, and he pretends to catch it with an over exaggerated sigh. Louis had giggled before he turned to go inside. 

Harry smiled up at the sky before turning away to walk down the path. He heard a knocking at the window, and he looked at where it was coming from. Louis and one of the sisters were waving at him from underneath the curtain, and he waved back. A smile edged its way onto his face as he blew a kiss to Louis and he covered his red face. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my son Louis is lost, he needs to rest. A lot has happened yesterday and I need to know if he's okay. 
> 
> Lol, just kidding.
> 
> But do you think him and Brianna are a thing??? Or him and Danielle even???


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Tired.

Louis hid his face in his hands at Harry’s gesture to cover up the prominent blush on his face. He turned around to see Charlotte and Felicite looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

“He seems nice,” Charlotte said.

“It’s obvious that you like him as well.”

“I-I” Louis stuttered.

“Aww and he’s even blushing” they teased.

“What’s he like?” Daisy asked. 

“He’s really friendly and handsome, he’s funny too. He’s easy to talk to, and he’s just perfect.”

“He seems perfect for you the way you talk about him” Felicite answered.

“He is” Louis replied.

“Hope it works out, but you know Mum and Dad will be like, they’ll want to meet him if you decide to take it any further,” Charlotte said.

“I know” Louis sighed.

“He’ll be fine.”

“Thanks, Lottie”

“How was this date of yours with the man himself?” Felicite asked with a smirk appearing on her face.

“It was lovely, we went to the park and had a picnic together, we talked a lot, and we just had fun, it was great” Louis smiled at the memory as he looked down at the ground and fumbled with his fingers.

“Aww,” they both cooed. “That’s so sweet.”

Louis grinned.

“Did you kiss?” she questioned. 

“Umm…”

“You did didn't you” Lottie deadpanned. 

Louis bit his lip as he nodded. 

They both gasped in unison as they rushed over to give him a hug while Daisy and Phoebe let out an ‘eww’. Even though Daisy and Phoebe didn’t know what was going on, they joined in with the hug. 

“Where’d you guys kiss?” Lottie questioned. 

“We-”

“-Wait a second” Felicite interrupted. “His lips are still a bit red.”

“And he did come in looking a bit flustered.”

“You two kissed outside of the door!” 

“How’d you even work that out?” Louis whispered as he blushed, surprised that he wasn’t a tomato yet. "You two are like Sherlock." 

“Lottie, Felicite, leave him alone, we don’t want him to explode do we?” Johanna said from the door of the living room.

“Sorry Louis, we are just very interested in your love life” Charlotte explained.

“Now we get to tease you about liking Harry” Felicite added on.

“I hate you guys sometimes” Louis mumbled.

“Louis? Could you help me put the babies to sleep please?”

“Of course Mum.”

Louis quickly scurried off to get away from the further teasing of him and Harry. He followed his mum up the carpeted steps and went into the babies bedroom. 

“Could you put Ernest to bed please?”

“Sure.”

Louis picked him up from his crib and smiled when he thought of Harry’s ‘crib’ joke. 

“What are you smiling about?” 

“I-I, nothing, I wasn’t smiling about anything,” Louis said with wide eyes. 

“Were you thinking about your date?” she asked.

“Mum” Louis groaned.

“What?! I have a right to know about my son's love life,” Johanna smiled to herself as she changed the nappy of Doris.

Louis sighed as he shifted Ernest in his grip, so he was a bit higher up his waist.

“So, how did it go?” 

“Mum.”

“I did say I would ask you how it went” she stated.

“Fine, I’ll tell you” he sighed. 

And Louis did. He explained everything that happened except for the kiss and the cheesy pickup line contest they had. 

“Seems like you had fun then,” she said as she placed her in her cot.

“Yeah I did.”

“I accept him, as long as I get to meet him though” Jay pointed an accusing finger at Louis.

“Of course Mum” Louis placed Ernest in his crib, before pulling a blanket over him and tucking him in. 

“Thank you, Louis, you can go now.”

“Alright Mum” Louis walked over to his Mum and gave her a hug, before leaving the room. 

He felt a buzz in his pocket, as he walked into his room, and pulled out his phone to see a message from Harry.

**Hi :)**

**Hey :D**

**How are you doing?**

**I’m great, just put my baby brother to bed**

**Cute, wish I was there to see you**

**Louis blushed as he collapsed onto his bed.**

**Stop it, you’re making me blush**

**My pleasure**

**Louis smiled before texting him another reply.**

**I was interrogated by my family about our date today**

**Same with me but it was my mum and my sister, even my Dad joined in!**

**XD Lottie and Felicite also started to tease me as well:,(**

**Aww baby:,(**

Louis didn’t know if he was joking or whether he was teasing him.

**It was very traumatising**

**I can’t imagine how it must’ve felt for you**

**I know you’re only teasing me Harry**

**How can you tell? ;)**

**Rude -_-**

Harry didn't reply for another three minutes, and this made Louis worry slightly. Maybe Harry had something to do, and he didn’t have time to talk to him, or Louis could just be overreacting about everything or-.

His thoughts were cut short by the sound of his phone vibrating, and he gasped when he saw the message.

**Would you like to go on a date again?**

**Yes! Louis instantly sent another reply, But I would like to take you out this time :)))**

**Of course! Wherever you would like to go**

**:D**

They talked for another half an hour, to be honest, they didn’t know how long they were talking for, but they still texted each other until Harry had to go.

**Sorry Louis, I have to go:,(**

**Oh okay, bye Styles**

**Goodbye, Tomlinson. H**

Louis smiled as he out his phone down beside him, on top of his bedside table, and let out a satisfied sigh. He padded downstairs and into the living room.

“Hi Louis,” Daisy said. 

“Hey Daisy” Louis flopped onto the couch, and Daisy quickly moved to sit on his lap. “What you guys watchin’?”

“‘Adventure time’” 

Louis giggled and ruffled at Daisy’s hair. 

“What episode is this?” he questioned.

“Jake makes the perfect sandwich and the magician guy takes it away from him.”

“Oo, I’ve not seen this one before.”

They both sat and watched the show, and Phoebe soon sat next to them, snuggling into his side. Jay soon joined them a few minutes later.

 

 

Harry couldn’t believe it. Louis wanted to go on another date with him. He couldn’t stop smiling as he went downstairs to sit in the living room.

“What you smilin’ about?” Harry saw Gemma smirking at him and he rolled his eyes at her.

“None of your business, Gemma.”

“If you're happy it’s probably got something to do with Louis.” 

Harry blushed as he turned and went to sit next to her.

“Umph, Harry, why are you so heavy?” she whined as he collapsed on top of her.

“Love you Gems,” he said as he placed a wet slobbery kiss to her cheek.

“Eww! That’s disgusting” Gemma wiped off the kiss from her face and rubbed it on Harry’s shirt.

“Thank you Gemma” he deadpanned. 

“Love you Haz” she mimicked in the same tone.

“What are you watching?”

“‘Jeremy Kyle Show’ actually.”

“Okay,” Harry shrugged.

He started to lose interest in the show around halfway through and found interest in braiding her lilac hair. 

“What are you doing to my hair?”

“I’m just braiding it, to make it actually look nice” he joked. 

She huffed as she hit his thigh.

Harry continued to braid her hair, remembering the pattern of over, under, over, under as he went on. Once he had done her hair, he sent a quick photo to Louis.

“You better not have done my hair badly.” 

“Of course I wouldn't have Gems.”

“Yeah sure,” she said sarcastically.

“Nice to know you’ll support me when I become a hairdresser.”

“I think you should sort out your own hair first before you do that” Gemma laughed.

“Rude.”

“Don’t worry, you know that I’ll always be there for you.”

“Aww Love ya Gems.”

“Love you too Harry,” she said rolling her eyes. “Just asking, you asked Louis on a date yet?” 

“Yeah, of course, I have.”

“Where you taking him?” 

“He’s taking me out this time.” 

“Oooo” Gemma pinched his cheeks and Harry instantly tried to hit her hands away from his face. 

“Stop it” Harry whined as a blush crept upon his face.

“Aww, you’re blushing.” 

“It doesn’t mean anything” Harry muttered. 

“Of course it does Harry” Gemma stated.

Harry blushed again as he hid his face in Gemma’s shoulder. 

“When is it?” 

“It’s next Saturday”

“Ooh, okay.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it.” 

“I bet you are, and I hope you realise that I’m going to torment you for the rest of the week.”

“I know” Harry sighed.

“Don’t worry little bro, I’ll make sure that it is on the highest level of teasing for you especially.”

“Ugh” Harry groaned, and Gemma laughed at him.

“M’gonna go upstairs.”

“I guess that you’ll be talking to your little boyfriend.”

Harry groaned again as he quickly got out of the room and went upstairs into his bedroom. He took his phone from his pocket and saw that he had a message from Louis.

**Ooh, you should become the next hairdresser of the year ;D**

Harry chuckled as he quickly sent a reply

**Yes I should**

**You could be the next Frédéric Fekkai**

**???**

**Famous Hairdresser???**

**Don’t know him sorry**

**French?**

**Nope sorry**

**Oh, search him up, he’s good**

**I will**

**:D**

**Can I ask where we are going on Saturday?**

**Ahh, young Harold, that’s for me to know and for you to find out**

**Pleaseeee**

**You didn’t tell me what was happening until the day of our date so I’m doing the same for you.**

**:( okay**

**It’ll be fun**

**I know it will**

**I’ll make it real special and everything**

**Make me feel like a proper Princess right?**

Harry smiled at his last text as he wanted for Louis’ reply

**I’ll make you feel like a Queen xx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated now as I have to go out and won't be back until ten sooooo...
> 
> Ugh Louis needs to go back home.
> 
> I'm missing my son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I'm so nice (and bored) I thought I would update twice today because hello It's Christmas soon.
> 
> I have a wintery themed one shot that I will post on my birthday because... well because I can. 
> 
> I went out for like three hours to buy things and I came back with nothing and I went to a shopping centre that has three hundred and fifty (350) shopping stores in it. *sigh*

The days coming towards their date was nerve-wracking for both of them. They were excited of course but still nervous. Louis felt like this date needed to be perfect, just like Harry’s, which would be hard. He had many ideas, but with the help of his Mum, he finally came up with an idea. Louis hoped that Harry would like it.

 

Harry, on the other hand, was more excited than nervous. He couldn’t wait to see Louis again. He wanted all the lectures to be over and done with so he could get to the weekend. They would always chat with each other or text over the phone, with Harry trying to find out details about the date. Gemma and his Mum constantly teased him, and they promised to tell Robin when he got back from his business trip. 

 

Sometimes Louis and Harry would see each other in the park and went to join each other in a conversation like they hadn't seen each other for months. There were one or two occasions where they had kissed each other when they were walking home. Nothing more than a short kiss would've been shared, and it left them both blushing.

Soon it was Saturday, and Harry couldn’t wait. He spent a long time choosing the right outfit and would constantly get Gemma to give him advice.

“Harry for the millionth time, you look fine.”

“I don’t want to look okay, I want to look perfect” Harry frowned.

“Harry, seriously you look great,” she said as she fixed his scarf around his neck. “Let me get your fedora, you like that don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Your black one right?”

“Aww Gems, you know me so well” Harry laughed. 

“Shh,” she said rolling her eyes. 

Gemma walked over to grab his hat from the top of his desk and slid his hat on, trying to place it in the right place. 

“There you go.” 

The hat finished off his outfit of a white shirt, black skinny jeans and a long black trench coat, topped off with a grey and white scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. 

“See? now you look perfect.”

“Thanks, Gem, you’re the best.”

“I know I am” Harry rolled his eyes. “Put on your brown boots as well.”

“Yes ma'am” Harry saluted, and they both giggled afterwards. 

Gemma pulled some of his hair out from his hat to show off his loose curls. 

“There you go,” Gemma said, giving him a quick once over.

“Now you have to wait for Louis to see you.” 

At that moment the doorbell rang and Harry smiled. 

“Speak of the devil” Gemma mumbled.

“Oi, he’s not a devil, he’s an angel” he grinned.

“Wow you're really gone for him aren’t you.”

Harry blushed as he ran down to get the door. When he opened the door, Louis was standing there with a smile on his face and he was looking around at everything else. As soon as their eyes met, they both flushed light scarlet. 

“Wow, you look exquisite” Louis smiled as he looked over Harry’s body. 

Harry bit his lip to try and hide his broad smile as he took the hand that Louis offered to him. 

“Have fun you two” Anne called out as they walked down the driveway.

“We will” Louis replied. 

They walked to a convertible that was parked on the other side of the road, and he kindly opened the door for Harry. 

“Thank you,” Harry said when he was sat down in the passenger seat.

Louis quickly ran around the car and sat beside Harry in the driver’s seat. He smiled at Harry before starting up the car, and he returned the gesture with a slight blush.

“You’re cute when you blush.”

“You’ve told me that before” Harry joked.

“Well, I’m just reminding you.” 

Louis started up the car, making sure both of them had their seatbelt on before they would set off. 

“Hey, could I kiss you?”

“You don’t have to ask” Harry chuckled. 

“I just wasn’t sure” Louis blushed before turning to Harry. 

Louis leant forward as he carefully slotted their lips together. Harry shuffled a bit closer as he turned their heads to the side slightly to get better access to him. Harry smiled against Louis’ soft lips as he kissed him a bit harder.

“L-Let's going okay.”

“Yeah sure” Harry agreed as he ran his tongue over his red-bitten lip. 

Louis drove them through the quickly changing skyline as day turned into night. The sky had turned a midnight blue as they arrived at their final destination.

“A drive-in cinema” he gasped. “That is so amazing, I’ve never done something like this before.”

“Well, I’m glad to be the first one to share this experience with you.”

“What are we seeing?” 

“Well Harold, you’re going to have to wait and see,” Louis said as he drove up to a ticket booth.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

“Two adult tickets please.”

“Okay, that will be £18.50.”

“Here you go” Louis handed her a £20 note and was given his change back.

“Thank you, enjoy the film” the employee handed over two tickets.

Louis smiled over at her before driving off to find a space. 

“Anywhere you want to go Haz?”

“Umm…nearer to the back would be great.”

“That okay?”

“Yeah, the back.”

“Excuse me?” Louis called to one of the helpers. 

“How can I help you?” this time it was an adolescent that was standing there.

“Are there any spaces near the back?”

“Yeah, about one or two just drive there, and you’ll find someone there.”

“Thanks,” Louis said as he drove over to an area that had a gravel floor. 

It was almost full, and they were lucky to get the space that they wanted. 

“Thank you for taking me here,” Harry said.

“No problem” Louis replied as he turned off the engine.

“What film are we seeing?” 

“You’ll see in a minute.”

Harry pouted. 

“Don’t pout, you’ll make me give in easier.”

Harry pouted even harder.

“Stop being adorable” he laughed. 

“Sorry,” Harry shrugged, laughing along with Louis.

“Don’t be, I like it?” Louis said. “If you don't like the film choice we can always leave if you want.”

“No, Louis I don’t want you wasting your money.”

“But I’ll feel bad if you don't like it.”

“Louis I won’t- oh my gosh, we’re watching Grease!” 

“You like it?”

“I love it! it’s one of my favourite musicals.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“I’ve watched it thousands of times.”

“I love it too, I could possibly recite the whole movie to you.”

“We could sing along then.” 

“Yeah! Did you want to move to the back seats? I’ll actually be able to sit next to you then.”

“Sure.”

They climbed into the back of the car before falling back into the seats.

“Would you like any popcorn?”

“Do you have sweet popcorn? Can I have some if you do?”

“Yeah sure.”

Louis handed Harry a bag of popcorn from a bag, and he gratefully took it. 

“Thanks.”

“Do you mind if we share? I’ve got another bag if you didn’t want to share.”

“You can share with me” he smiled and showed off his dimples.

The opening scene began, and they both turned their heads towards the screen. The first song began, and they both started to sing along.

“Summer loving had me a blast, Summer loving happened so fast, I met a girl crazy for, Met a boy cute as can be…”

They both chuckled as the song finished and smiled as Danny and Sandy finished the song together.

It was halfway through the film, and Harry wanted to get a bit closer to Louis instead of having a gap between them. Louis seemed to be thinking the same thing as he pretended to yawn and slung his arm around Harry’s shoulder. 

“Oh my gosh” Harry muttered as he placed his hat beside him then shuffled closer to Louis.

“What?”

“That’s so cliche, you didn’t just do that.”

“Oh but I did” Louis laughed with Harry soon joining him.

“You’re such a dork.” 

“Yeah but you like it.”

“I do.”

The last two songs were close, and they both wanted to sing them together.

“Who did you want to be?”

“For what?”

“The next two songs, Dany or Sandy?”

“Your hair looks like Danny Zuko’s, so I think you should be him.”

“Your hair looks like Sandy’s, you know with the curls and everything.”

“It’s not exactly like hers” Harry whined. “It’s not as curly and not as blonde.”

“I know but it’s closer to your’s, I think many people would love to have your hair.” 

“You think?” Harry said as he looked away from the screen to look at Louis.

“Yeah I do, I like your hair, but it wouldn’t suit me” Louis chuckled. 

“Thanks” Harry blushed before turning back to the film. 

The last song played, and they both got ready.

“Tell me about it stud!” Harry started.

“I got chills. They're multiplyin’. And I'm losin' control. 'Cause the power you're supplyin’, it's electrifyin’!”

“You better shape up, 'cause I need a man, and my heart is set on you. You better shape up; you better understand to my heart I must be true” Harry sang pointing at Louis with a grin on his face.

“Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.” 

“You're the one that I want. (you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want. (you are the one I want), o,o, oo, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), o,o, ooooh The one I need. Oh, yes indeed.” they both sang and giggled at the end of their part.

“If you're filled with affection you're too shy to convey, meditate in my direction. Feel your way.”

“I better shape up, 'cause you need a man.”

“I need a man, who can keep me satisfied.”

“I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove” Louis sang.

“You better prove, that my faith is justified.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I'm sure down deep inside” they both smiled at each other, both singing the chorus three more times. “You're the one that I want, you are the one I want, oo, oo, oo honey, You’re the one that I want.”

They cheered, along with everyone else, as the song finished and ended up smiling widely as the credits began to roll.

“How did you know to take me to see Grease?” Harry asked.

“Well you told me that you liked ‘Love Actually’ and ‘Titanic’, since they were romantic movies, I thought you might like those sort of things, romantic classics I guess,” Louis said as he started the engine to the car. They had climbed back to the front of the cars, and they were on their way back to Harry’s house.

“I did enjoy it, so I think that this was a great date.”

“‘Grease’ can be our film then.”

“Yeah, I guess it could be” Harry smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Louis' birthday in two (2) dayssss. He's gonna be twenty four (24) wow!!!!
> 
> I can't wait.
> 
> I'll update twice in one day just for you guys. (Aww)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayeeeee Louis' birthday tomorrow. wohooooooooo!!!!!
> 
> I'm gonna listen to 1D all day.
> 
> Anyway, here's another chapter.

They were back at Harry’s house, and Harry was getting ready to get out of the car.

“Thanks for today, I loved it.” 

“I’d love to do this again,” Louis said.

“How about next week Saturday? I’ll take you out on a date.”

“Great! I’d love to.”

“I’ll text you about it okay?”

“Okay, I’ll see you…whenever I see you.”

“Yeah,” Louis agreed.

“Goodbye.”

“Goodbye,” he giggled. 

Harry climbed out of the car and waved before making his way up the driveway. Louis waved back as he watched Harry walk towards his house. He sat back and frowned when he saw Harry frantically looking for something.

“Hey, Harry? You lookin’ for something?” Louis shouted.

Harry pouted as he turned to face Louis. Louis saw him walking back to his car and he looked at him in concern.

“I left my keys in the house, and I don’t think anyone’s home, they said they were going to go out while I was on my date.” 

“I don’t mind if you wanted to stay here with me, we can wait for them together. I’ll put the roof up as it is a bit chilly as well.”

“That okay?”

“I’m not leaving you out here for- God knows how long - in the cold, I don’t want you freezing to death.”

“Thanks” Harry blushed. 

Harry slipped into the car and smiled kindly at Louis.

It wasn’t long before Louis was humming a familiar Britney Spears song. 

“‘Oops!…I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in this game oh baby, baby’ come on Louis join in” Harry grinned.

“Oops!…You think I’m in love, that I’m sent from above, I’m not that innocent” they sang, and Harry winked at the end. Louis laughed out loud at his gesture, quickly covering his mouth when it was too loud.

“We’re so weird.” 

“No, you’re the weird one for making me join in.” 

“Heyy” Harry pouted.

“I’m sorry babe” Louis giggled. 

They fell into silence after they had calmed down and Louis saw Harry staring down at his hands. 

“Sometimes I like to look up at the stars on a night like this,” Harry said as he turned to look up at him through his eyelashes, which Louis thought was cute. “I like to look at different shapes, and sometimes I take photos of them.”

“Do you have any favourite constellations?”

“I like everyone, to be honest, they’ve got their own story to tell, which I love. I tend to make up my own stories and make them as weird and wonderful as I can. They’re good for photos, especially when all the lights are off- sorry, I’m probably boring you with all of this, I get a bit carried with this sometimes” Harry frowned as he tried to avoid eye contact with Louis.

“No! no! please carry on, I’m interested in what you have to say.”

“Thanks.” 

“I like listening to whatever you say, don’t ever think I’m not,” Louis said, grabbing hold of Harry’s hands and looking deep into his questioning eyes. “I get to know more about you, and I want to know more about you.”

Harry smiled widely at him.

“I think they’re back now” Louis tilted his head towards the house.

Harry turned around, frowning slightly as he saw the lights on and a car parked in the driveway. 

“I didn’t even notice” Harry chuckled. 

“Guess we were too deep in conversation to notice.” 

“Yeah,” Harry bit his lip. “Well, I better get going.”

“I’ll see you sometime soon.”

Louis watched as Harry looked down at their entwined hands then looked right up at him. Harry’s eyes flickered down to Louis’ lips as he leant forward and it wasn’t long before their lips were touching. They both closed their eyes as they kissed and Harry lifted one of his hands to gently caress Louis’ face. Their kiss only lasted for a few seconds, and they soon pulled away with Harry’s thumb rubbing over his cheek.

“Thank you for today.” 

“No problem.”

“As much as I don’t want to, I think I should go,” Harry said. 

“Yeah, your parents are probably waiting for you right?” 

Harry hummed as he opened the car door beside him. 

“I’ll see you soon” he smiled as he climbed out of the car.

“Goodbye Mr Styles” he giggled.

“Goodbye Mr Tomlinson”

Louis waited until he was inside the house before driving off. 

 

 

Harry knocked on the door and waited until it was opened by Gemma. 

“Hey Harry, you’re back…I thought you’d be back before us.” 

“I left my keys at home.”

“Only you Harry,” she said as she rolled her eyes, opening the door wider for him.

“Gemma” he whined. “It happens to everyone.”

“Yeah, yeah, come in, by the way, Robin’s back.”

“Really?! I’ll say hi then, where is he?”

“He’s with Mum in their bedroom.”

“Oh alright,” Harry said as he toed off his shoes. “I’ll go up to my room then.”

“Woah, woah, don’t think you can get away from me easily, tell me how this date went” Gemma smirked, and Harry blushed. “Where d’you go.”

“We went to an open movie theatre and watched ‘Grease’”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, we sang along and everything.”

“Let me guess, you were Sandy?”

“How d’you know?”

“Harry every time you used to watch ‘Grease’, you would sing Sandy’s part.”

Harry laughed as he shook his head.

“Did you two kiss?” Gemma asked.

Harry coughed as some saliva ended up going down the wrong tube.

“I’m taking that as a yes then.”

Harry nodded.

“How many times? Once? Twice?”

“Twice.”

“Ooh, get in there Harry.”

Harry laughed as he followed his sister into the living room.

“When’s the next date then?”

“Next week Saturday.”

“Good, are you doing it?”

“Yeah, I was thinking of taking him to dinner.”

“Aww that’s sweet.”

“And I was thinking about asking him out as well.”

Gemma gasped. “Yes! yes! yes! definitely, do it, I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“But I don't know that yet.”

“Honey, I’ve seen the way he looks at you, he likes you.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“Thanks for reassuring me.”

“It’s what I do” she chuckled. “By the way did he like your outfit?”

“He said, and I quote ‘your outfit looks amazing today, you look amazing today.”

“Aww and that’s all because of my amazing styling advice.”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” 

Gemma laughed as Harry waved a hand at her and he made his way up to his bedroom. He felt his phone vibrate, and he picked it out of his pocket. A message from Louis was shown on his screen.

**Hi xx**

 

Louis climbed out of the car before sending Harry a quick message. As soon as he entered the house, he was bombarded by his sisters coming up to hug him.

“Hello, little ones,” he said.

Felicite and Lottie came out from the living room with smiles on their faces.

“So…?”

“Nope, I’m not answering your questions otherwise you’ll tease me forever.” 

“We aren’t going to ask you anything, but maybe Daisy and Phoebe do?”

Louis looked with confusion at his little sisters.

“What were you going to ask me?” Louis said as he ruffled their hair.

“Where did you go?” Phoebe asked.

“I went out to the cinema.” 

“Who did you go with Louis?” Louis looked over to Daisy. 

“I went with Harry.”

“Is he your boyfriend?” 

Louis blushed. “I wouldn’t mind if he was.”

Daisy and Phoebe giggled as he looked up to see Charlotte and Felicite stifling their laughter. 

Louis shook his head. “You asked them to ask me didn’t you.”

Lottie and Felicite burst out laughing and ferociously nodded their heads.

“Ughh” Louis patted their backs, and they let go of his legs.

“We love you really Louis,” they said at the same time.

“You two scare me sometimes” Louis muttered as he walked past them.

He went into the kitchen and found his mum making a cup of tea. 

“Hey, mum.” 

“Hello boobear.”

“Mum” he groaned, and she laughed.

“You hungry?” 

“Nah, I’m good.”

“How was your date?”

“It went well Mum, he really liked it.”

“That’s great are you going out next week?” Johanna asked as she stirred the teabag in her cup.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“I may need you to cancel as Daniel and I were thinking of going out, we’ll need you to look after everyone.”

“Oh. Okay then, I’ll tell Harry then.”

“Thank you, Louis”

“What time will you be leaving?”

“Around six o'clock.”

Louis nodded at her and smiled.

“You could get Harry to help you if you wanted to,” she said as she sipped her tea.

“Yeah! I’ll ask him.”

“Thank you for helping us Louis.”

“It’s okay, you know I’ll always help.”

“Of course I do” Johanna smiled before pinching Louis’ cheek.

“Mum” Louis whined. 

She chuckled as Louis pouted.

“You sure you don’t want to eat something.”

“Yeah I should be alright, I’ll make something small later.”

“You? Cooking?” 

“Rude” Louis muttered.

“There’s something in the fridge if you want to eat.”

“Thanks.” 

Louis went over to the fridge and savaged around for food. 

“I want a full explanation of your date,” she said.

“Ugh, fine” he huffed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hungry
> 
> Follow: Tumblr/ Twitter:@goldmalikah


	9. Chapter 9 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkkk.
> 
> How is everyone?
> 
> This is like part 1 of this chapter

It was a few days later, and Harry and Louis still texted each other for most of their free time. They both had up and coming exams and had agreed to let each other study. Harry had agreed to help watch with Louis and moved their date towards next week Saturday. 

Before they knew it, Saturday had come around, and Louis was saying goodbye to Johanna and her boyfriend, Daniel. 

“Bye, have a nice time,” Louis said.

“Make sure everyone is in bed before ten.”

“Thank you, Louis, we’ll see you later,” Daniel said, waving at him before walking to the car.

“Bye,” Louis waved back.

Louis closed the door when he saw them get into the car and drive off. Ernest and Doris had joined them in the living room, along with all his sisters and they were playing with Daisy and Phoebe. 

Louis flopped down beside Lottie and Felicite, and they both groaned at the extra weight. 

“Can I not sit here?” Louis laughed. 

“You can, but there is another couch over there.”

“I know but this one was closer” Louis shrugged and Lottie rolled her eyes, turning to face the TV again.

Louis felt his phone vibrating in his pocket and he took it out. 

Almost there. H xx

Louis smiled. 

You’ll have to knock on the door. I’ll see you soon!!

“Oo, two kisses, how cute” Felicite added. 

“Hey! why you looking at my texts?” 

“Sorry brother.” 

He got up from his seat when he heard a knock on the door. Louis checked himself in the mirror by the door before opening it. 

“Hi Harry”

“Hey Louis” Harry smiled as he stepped forward and gave Louis a hug. Louis sighed as he wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and closed his eyes. 

Louis stepped down from his tiptoes as he unwrapped himself from Harry.

“Come in” Louis opened the door and let Harry step past him. “How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been good, just been finishing my project and doing some studying. You?”

“Same really” Louis chuckled. 

“Shall I take my shoes off?”

“Yeah just put them by the door, let me take your coat.”

“Thanks,” Harry said as he shrugged off his trench coat.

“I like your coat, it suits you” Louis commented, blushing under Harry’s gaze.

“Well you’ll be seeing me in more of these as it gets colder” he smiled.

“I’m surely blessed aren't I” Louis spoke, and Harry laughed. 

Louis turned around to see his four sisters poking their heads around the wall and as soon as they realised they were looking, they moved their heads back into the living room while gasping.

“Well, those were my four sisters” Louis and Harry chuckled before walking into the room.

“Hey everyone, I’m Harry,” he said, waving at all of them. 

“We know” Charlotte and Felicite giggled.

“He’ll be helping me out today to look after you Rascals.”

“Hi, Harry” they chorused.

“Hey,” Harry replied.

“Oops sorry, I forgot to introduce my sisters to you.”

“It’s okay.”

“So this is Charlotte, A.K.A, Lottie” she waved. “This is Felicite” she saluted. “This is Daisy” she smiled. “And this is Phoebe” she smiled as well.

“Okay.”

“Do you want a drink?” 

“Yes please.” 

“Come with me” Louis beckoned him with his hand to the kitchen.

They both went into the kitchen, and Louis went to the fridge to reveal a variety of fruit juices. 

“Do you want a drink?”

“I’ll have some water actually.”

“No problem” Louis smiled. 

He went to the cupboard to take a glass but couldn’t reach the one that he wanted. He heard Harry giggle from behind him and he scowled at him. 

“Would you like me to get that for you?” Harry teased. 

“Shut up Harry” Louis mumbled. “Could you get it for me?”

Harry stepped next to Louis and took a cup out from the cupboard.

“Here you go” Harry smirked.

“Thank you, you’re just stupidly tall.”

“You’re just cute and small.” 

“No I’m stupidly small” Louis pouted.

“I guess we’re both stupid heights then” Harry shrugged.

“Maybe we are,” Louis said as he poured some water into a glass. 

“Thank you” Harry replied as he took the glass.

“Louisssss” Felicite called. 

“Yeah?”

“The babies are crying.”

Harry perked up at the mention of babies and followed Louis who was walking towards them. 

“Can’t you calm them down?”

“I could, but I don’t want to.”

Louis saw Ernest crying and went to pick him up. He bounced him up and down in his arm, carefully lulling him to sleep. 

“Harry, could you pick up Doris for me?”

“Sure.”

Doris stared up at Harry as he picked her up and she quietened down to a whimper. They both sat down on the couch each cradling the babies in their arms.

“Maybe we should take them up to bed, it’s a bit late for them now,” Louis said a few minutes later.

“Alright then” Harry agreed as they went upstairs. 

They went into the babies’ bedroom, which was one room away from Louis’.

“Nice room they’ve got.”

“Yeah, my sisters used to have this room when they were babies, and it just gets passed down.”

Harry hummed as Louis put Ernest in his cot and he put Doris in the other one. 

“It looks good Lou.”

“Yeah, it’s mostly my mum who does all this stuff.”

There was a pause before Harry spoke again. “You must’ve had a lot of practice with children then with the amount of sisters, and a brother, that you have.”

“I guess so, I’ve always wanted to have children of my own, so I’ve already had my practice” Louis laughed. 

“I must admit, you do look good with children,” Harry said, and Louis blushed. 

“Do you want to have children when you’re older?” Louis asked.

“Yeah, I think I do.” 

Louis smiled. “Let’s go back downstairs, I don’t want to leave them all together for too long.”

Harry chuckled as he followed Louis downstairs. 

 

 

An hour later, they were all sitting in the living room, and Phoebe and Daisy were braiding Harry’s hair. They added their hair clips at the end of his braids. 

“We have finished!” Phoebe exclaimed. 

“How do I look guys?” Harry asked. 

Everyone turned to look at Harry, and all tried to refrain from bursting out laughing.

“Wow…you look…amazing?!” Lottie said, and Felicite giggled. 

“Fabulous doesn’t describe how good you look” Louis laughed. 

“Thank you, Louis, and thank you Daisy and Phoebe for doing my hair.” 

“You’re welcome” they chanted.

Harry got up from his seat on the floor and sat next to Louis, who instantly rested his head on his shoulder. 

They sat like this for half an hour until Lottie and Felicite asked to speak to Harry in the kitchen. 

“Umm…okay” 

They led Harry to the kitchen with Felicite following behind him and gave Louis a smirk before walking out of the room.

Louis looked at them suspiciously then turned back to Daisy and Phoebe. 

“Do you two want to sit on my lap?”

“Yes!”  they both cheered.

 

 

Just in the kitchen, Felicite and Charlotte both stood in front of Harry with their arms crossed. 

“So…you and Louis?” Lottie teased.

“W-What do you mean?” Harry blushed.

“Are you two dating?” Felicite asked.

“Not y-yet.”

“You goin’ to ask him?”

“I was going to when we would have gone on our date today, but it was cancelled.”

They both smiled at each other then turned to Harry and started to jump and squeal. Harry’s eyes widened as they rushed over and hugged him.

“We know that he’ll say yes,” Lottie said as they let go of him. 

“He will?”

“Yes, he will, as he never stops talking about you and it does get annoying” Felicite stated. 

“I wonder what he’ll be like when you do ask him” Lottie added and they both laughed. 

“Are you guys done talking with me?” Harry questioned. 

“Did you want to get back to Louis?” Lottie giggled. 

“W-What I-”

“We’re just kidding, but you better look after Louis otherwise we will find you,” Felicite said seriously, keeping a stern expression on her face.

“I promise I won’t hurt him, cross my heart,” Harry said slightly scared of her, but her face softened, and she patted him on the shoulder saying ‘good’.

They all filed back into the living room and sat in their prospective places. 

“They didn’t embarrass you did they?” Louis whispered.

“Not a lot.”

“Can I ask what they said?” 

“You’ll find out next week.” 

Louis pouted but snuggled up close to him muttering a ‘fine’, causing Harry to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp 
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wohooo Going to Birmingham today for Christmas!
> 
> Happy Christmas Eve and HAPPY LOUIS DAY!!!!!! YAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.
> 
> Wow he's twenty four (24) amazing and scary at the same time.
> 
> First chapter for y'all today.

At five to ten, Louis sent Phoebe and Daisy up to bed, telling them to be quiet in case they woke Ernest and Doris again. It was at ten thirty when Johanna and Daniel arrived back from their outing, but Johanna seemed happier than usual. 

“Hello, sorry we’re back a bit later than expected”, she said as she walked into the living room.

Louis was sleeping against Harry’s shoulder, and Harry was close to falling asleep. 

“It’s okay, we didn’t really mind” he yawned. 

“Oh you’re Harry aren’t you.” 

“Yeah, we didn’t get to meet properly last time” Harry explained as he waved at her, he didn’t want to disturb Louis from his sleep. 

“I’m Daniel, Johanna’s partner.” 

“Hi, I’m Harry,” he said as he shook his hand. 

“Nice to meet you.”

Louis stretched out his body over Harry’s before finally waking up with a yawn.

“I think I need to go soon, my parents want me home soon.”

“D-Did you want me to come with you?” Louis whispered, lifting his head from Harry’s shoulder. 

“You don’t have to, you’re tired, I’ll let you sleep.” 

“I don’t mind, I wouldn’t want you going by yourself.”

“Okay then, if you’re sure.”

“Yeah”, he yawned. “Let me get my shoes,” Louis said as he slowly walked past his mum.

When Louis was out of earshot, Johanna spoke up. “How long have you known Louis for?”

“For about three and a half weeks now.”

“Do you have any intentions with my son?”

“I err-” Harry blushed as he stared down at his shoes.

“Mum, you can stop embarrassing him now.”

Johanna and Daniel both chuckled as Louis took hold of Harry’s arm, pulling him up from the couch and dragging him towards the door.

“Here’s your coat” Louis smiled as he gave him his coat. 

“Thank you.” 

He slipped his coat and his shoes on until he was finally dressed up in his attire. 

“I’ll be back in twenty minutes or so.” 

“Okay don't take too long.”

“I’ll try not to.”

Louis grabbed the keys and made sure Harry had everything. They left the house, heading directly to the convertible and opened the door for Harry before hurrying round to his side. 

“My Mum didn’t harass you too much did she?”

“No, no she just asked what my intentions were and how long I’ve known you for.” 

“Oh,” Louis replied with a hint of a blush appearing on his face.

It wasn’t long before they were at Harry’s house. Louis had parked just beside their driveway and turned the engine of the car off.

“Thank you for taking me home, you didn't have to.”

“I was just saving you from having to do a lot of walking.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah I guess so.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

“Remember next week is our date.”

“I wouldn't forget it” Louis smiled. “How about a kiss goodbye?”

Harry bit his lip before turning to Louis with a smile on his face. It wasn't long before he was leaning forward and kissing Louis on the lips. Louis relaxed into the kiss while Harry was grinning wildly. Harry’s hand raised to the side of his face, gently holding their faces together. 

“I’ll see you whenever I next see you.” 

“Sure Lou”

“Goodbye Harry Styles” 

“Goodbye, Louis Tomlinson” Harry smirked.

Harry stepped out of the car, waving at Louis as he walked up the driveway. He stepped through the door and jumped when he saw Anne, Gemma and Robin standing in the doorway. 

“Hi… guys, everything okay?”

Gemma raised her eyebrows at him, but he just rolled his eyes. 

“I know what you’re thinking, but I’ll tell you later.” 

“We just want to know if anything happened.” 

“It wasn’t even a proper date,” Harry said as he took off his shoes. 

“It doesn’t matter” Gemma commented.

“Fine, I’ll tell you later.”

“Yes, hurry up” Anne replied. 

“Wow, since when were you guys interested in my love life.”

“Since Louis came into it” Gemma deadpanned.

“We mean that Gemma and I think Louis is perfect for you and Robin hasn’t seen him yet, but you need to show him what he looks like.”

“I know that Louis is beyond perfect, it’s why I want him to be my boyfriend.” 

“You haven't asked him yet?” 

“No,” Harry said unsurely.

“You need to ask him soon!” Anne said, clapping her hands together.

“He’s asking him next week,” Gemma smirked.

“Good, good.” 

“Can I see this person you are talking about?” Robin asked.

“Fine” he groaned. 

“You should see him, he does look quite handsome if I do say so myself,” Gemma said, and Harry glared at her. “Don’t worry, I won’t steal your man” she laughed. 

Harry rolled his eyes as he turned to go upstairs to his room. He was quick to run upstairs and grab his camera but carefully ran downstairs. 

“In the living room” Gemma shouted. 

“Coming.”

Harry skipped over to where they were and stood in the doorway.

“Show him a picture of Louis.” 

Harry playfully rolled his eyes and flicked through some of his photos to find his best image of Louis. To be honest, they were all his best photos, but that was something only he had to know. 

“Here you are” he gave his step-dad the camera and he twiddled his fingers as he waited for his opinion. 

“I can see you two together, but we should meet him properly before I say anything.”

“Thank you” he smiled.

“Well we all approve of him, you can ask him to be your boyfriend now.”

“Okay, I will, stop putting pressure on me” Harry whined, and they all laughed. 

 

 

Louis was back at home now and he had been told that Johanna and Daniel were getting married. 

“You are? that’s great” Louis smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

It’s not that he didn't like his Step-dad and Mum getting married, but he doesn’t want his Mum to get hurt again. 

“Is that alright with you?” Johanna asked. 

“Yeah…yeah, it’s fine as long as you’re happy, right?” 

“Thank you Louis,” Daniel said.

“I’m gonna go to bed. I’m tired. G’night” Louis replied before walking out of the kitchen. 

“Goodnight” they both called.

Louis’ phone went off in his pocket, and he jumped before answering it. He ran into his room, closing the door when he saw it was Harry.

“Hi, Lou- Have you been running?”

“Yeah, sorta, didn’t want to wake anyone so I’m in my room at the moment.”

“Ah good, hopefully, you didn’t trip” Harry suggested jokingly. 

“Nah, I’m good” Louis laughed. “So why did you call me?”

“Well, I wanted to tell you to dress up in formal clothing for Saturday and…I just wanted to talk to you” Harry said a bit hesitantly. 

“We just saw each other” he giggled. “But we can still talk.”

Harry chuckled lowly, and Louis smiled at the voice. “Anything happened since we last saw each other?” 

“My Mum and her boyfriend just told me they’re getting married.”

“That’s good right?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, it is,” Louis said as he walked towards his window. “I guess I saw it coming really.” 

“That’s good” Harry’s usual deep voice sounded deeper over the phone, and it sent a shiver down his spine.

“How about you?” Louis asked as he moved to his bed.

“It was good except for the fact that I was being tormented by my family.” 

Louis burst out laughing but soon covered his mouth when it was too loud. “What did they do?”

“They asked me tonnes of questions, and I showed them a picture of you.”

“Hopefully it was only good things you said about me” Louis giggled. 

“How could I not say anything good about you?”  

“Oh stop it” Louis blushed. “There must be something?”

“Nope not that I can think of, I’ll just have to get to know you better.” 

“You’re such a charmer” Louis was sure that he was bright red by now. 

“Hopefully I’ll charm my way into your heart.” 

“I think I might spontaneously combust.” 

“Please don’t, I’ll still need you around” Louis swore that he could hear the pout in his voice and imagined what Harry would look like on the other side of the line.

“Louis? Louis? Are you there?”

“Huh, yeah, sorry! I was just thinking.”

“Ooh, that’s a very dangerous thing to do.” 

“I like a bit of adventure.” 

“Everyone has that little bit of an adventurous side to them.”

“Maybe one day I’ll take you to Neverland huh? We’ll have our own adventure.” 

“You must be Peter Pan then.” 

“Hmm, of course!” 

“Who am I then?” Harry asked.

“You could be Wendy” he giggled. 

“Why is it that I am always the girl whenever we do something like this?” 

“How about the lost boys then?”

“Okay then, I can deal with that.”

“You could meet my other lost boys Zayn and Liam soon if you wanted to.”

“That’d be great.” 

“Oh gosh, we’ve lost it haven't we” Louis' face palmed. 

“Yeah, maybe we have.” 

“We could go to a Mental Asylum together.”

“That could be our love story” Harry replied.

“A great story to tell the grandkids.” 

Harry chuckled deeply, and Louis bit his lip.

“How did we even get to this conversation?” 

“I don’t even know” Louis laughed as he fell onto his bed.

“We are very weird.”

“I think that we’ve already established that.” 

“Sorry Lou, but I have to go, I’ll speak to you tomorrow yeah?”

“Okay,” Louis’ cheeks flushed red at the nickname.

“Bye Louis”

“Bye Harry” and the call was cut off.

“You really like him don’t you” he heard a voice say and he gasped. 

Louis turned and saw Daniel standing there just by his door. 

“Oh hey.” 

“Can I come in?” he asked, and Louis nodded.

He scooted further up his bed until he was resting on the headboard. Louis patted the space in front of him while looking at Daniel. He smiled gratefully at him and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. Louis pulled his legs up into a cross-legged position and looked down at the covers.

”What do you think of me, Louis?”

Louis’ head shot up as he stared at Daniel in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Do you like me?” 

“You make my Mum happy, so I can’t argue with that.”

“But aside from that, do you like me as a person? Would you like me to be a part of this family?” he questioned cautiously.

“It’s not you I don’t like, I just don't want my Mum to get hurt again. This would be her third marriage, and she doesn't deserve to be heartbroken, she’s been through so much already.”

“I understand, it must be hard to see her go through these stages.”

“But you don't understand, I’ve had to see her go through depression and moments where she seemed dead to the world” Louis looked at Daniel, whose expression was very solemn. “Sorry,” he sighed. “I just want you to look after my Mum for me okay, promise me that you won’t hurt her” Louis frowned. 

“Hey Louis, I promise you that I will look after her and all of you as well. I hope that I can become a part of this family, but I won’t try and replace your real Dad. I just want to be like a father to all of you” Daniel explained, and Louis listened to his explanation properly.

“Alright then, as long as you keep your word.”

“I will.”

“Thank you. When’s the wedding?”

“In July,” he said smiling.

“Nine months away then” Daniel nodded. “Okay then.”

“I mostly came up to talk to you, though.”

“Why?”

“I wanted you to be my best man.”

“You do?” 

“It could bring us closer together-”

“Yeah,” Louis interrupted. 

“What?”

“Yeah I will.” 

“Really! thank you” Daniel gave him a surprised hug and Louis awkwardly accepted it. “That’s great,” Dan said before he got off of the bed.

“What exactly did you hear of our conversation?” 

“Enough to know about you two going to a Mental Asylum,” Dan said making Louis groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment guys. I don't bite.
> 
> I just realised that I've been spelling Johannah wrong throughout my whole story but I can't be asked to change it, so you're going to have to live with it. (Sorry, I'm lazy)
> 
> Follow Tumblr/Twitter: @goldmalikah


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello this is a late update wohoooo!!

On Wednesday, it was Louis’ exam, and he was panicking like mad. His Mum was in the kitchen making everyone breakfast and trying to calm him down. She handed him a cup of tea, which slightly lessened his worry.

“Thanks, Mum, gosh I’m so nervous, what if I mess up my whole group's performance.”

“Honey, I know you won't.”

Louis took a sip of his tea while his leg started to bounce up and down on the stool he was sitting on.

“Why don't you talk to Harry? He could help you calm down.”

“Maybe that will help.”

“Did you want to eat?”

“I’ll eat later, thanks, Mum”

Louis rushed upstairs to his room and hurried to dial Harry’s number. 

“Hey, Lou- Oh my gosh are you alright?” Louis was out of breath by the time he had got to his phone. 

“Yeah I was running, and I’m just a bit panicky at the moment.” 

“You sound like you’re hyperventilating, can you take deep breaths for me?”

“O-Okay.” 

“Let’s do it together alright? Follow my breathing okay?”

Louis nodded even though Harry couldn't see him. They took deep breaths together for a minute until Louis felt calm again.

“Do you feel better now?” 

“Yeah a bit.”

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“I’m just really nervous.”

“Louis, I think you’ll do great, you’re such an amazing actor.”

Louis blushed deeply and giggled quietly down the phone, whispering a ‘thank you’ as well.

“When you giggle, it sounds so beautiful, even down the phone.” 

Louis’ breath hitched at the compliment, and again his face flamed up again. “Thank you.”

“I don’t know why but giggle sounds like a weird word.”

“Why’s that?” Louis laughed.

“It just sounds weird, like moist that's an odd word.”

“I see where you are coming from.”

“I don’t even know why I even brought it up, to be honest.”

“I like listening to you ramble about weird things.” 

“Not many people do” Harry sighed.

“Well, at least I got you.” 

“It’s better than I could ask for,” Harry said, and Louis blushed. 

“What are you doing today?” 

“I’ve got a class at two today” Harry replied. “I might go to the park later as well.”

“What do you like about going to the park?” 

“I just like the fact that there is always something, or somebody, new that I can take a photo of, for example, you.” 

“What about me?”

“I thought that you looked perfect for a photo and I couldn't miss the opportunity.”

Louis smiled. “Okay.”

They continued to talk to each other with Harry reassuring Louis most of the time.

“Sorry Harry, I should probably go.”

“No problem Lou, I hope you do well with your exam, I’ll send you all my good luck vibes” he laughed.

“Thank you, I’m gonna need them.”

“I’ll see you later, Bye Harry.”

“Bye Lou”

He hung up the call before putting it onto charge. Louis quickly got dressed into his favourite black skinny jeans and his black VANS.

“Are you okay now?” Johanna asked.

“Yeah,” Louis said. “Sort of.”

“You going to have something to eat?”

“I’ll grab something now, but I have to leave soon for practice.”

“Okay good luck with your exam, I know you’ll do well.” 

“Thanks, Mum”

“Now hurry up and eat something.”

“Trying to get me out the house are you?” Louis said and Lottie and Felicite, who were also in the kitchen, snickered. 

“Yeah I am” Johanna deadpanned. 

Louis faked a gasp, and his Mum laughed.

“Sorry book bear. See you later yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis confirmed while he picked up some food to take with him.

He went to the front door, and as he reached for his bag, the doorbell rang. He frowned but opened the door anyway to see Harry there.

“Harry?” 

“Surprise?!” 

“W-What are you doing here?” Louis stuttered, surprised to see him there. 

“I came to take you to your exam.”

“Really! thank you.” 

“It’s okay, guess I caught you just in time.”

“Yeah, I was just about to go, let’s go!”

“Bye, Mum and everyone else!” 

“Bye boobear”

“Boobear?” Harry smirked as Louis closed the door. 

“Yeah, it’s an old nickname my mother gave me and has kept it for a long time.”

“I think it’s cute” Harry commented making Louis blush.

“What are you doing for your exam?” Harry asked after a few moments of silence.

“My drama exam?” he nodded. “We’re still carrying on with Shakespeare so we were allowed to choose any scene from any play and then act it out.”

“Wow, you’ve got a lot to choose from.” 

“I know, and it was hard as well to decide on one but eventually decided to go with ‘The Merchant of Venice’” 

“I know quite a bit about it as it’s one of my favourites actually.”

“That’s quite a good one actually, I like that one.”

“I thought it was great.” 

“It’s what made us all agree on it as there is a lot of different qualities about it.”

Later on, they arrived at Louis’ drama block and eventually their conversation stopped. 

“I’ll see you later yeah, if you wanted to meet up again, I should be at the park until five,” Louis said.

“Yeah sure I’ll see you later then.”

“Bye Harry” Louis stood upon his tiptoes and gave Harry a hug. 

“Bye boobear” Harry teased. 

“Shut up” Louis mumbled with a smile playing on his lips.

Harry gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off in the direction of his class. Louis gave him a shy wave, which he returned, and made his way into the drama block.

“Hey Louis” his other friend, Eleanor, looked up from her seat and smiled up at him. 

Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, but it still seemed to suit her complexion. She had a blue bandana tied around her head to match her denim dungarees. A white top was hidden underneath the dungarees and her blue converse shoes.

“Hey, Louis- why are you extra happy today? Do you remember we have an exam today?”

“I know” Louis blushed. 

“Hold on, I haven’t seen that look in a few years, is it a boy?” she said and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

“Maybe…?” Louis said as he twiddled his fingers. 

“It is a boy! What is his name?” Eleanor said placing her hands on her hips.

“Harry Styles” he mumbled. 

“That sounds like a nice name and familiar.”

“He’s Gemma Styles brother.” 

“Oh! yes, I know, her does he look like her?”

“They look very similar, practically identical.”

“Hmm…Is he nice?”

“Yeah, he’s a nice guy as well.”

“So is he your boyfriend?” she asked with a smirk.

“No, not yet.”

“Okay and-”

“Louis and Eleanor, could we please start practising?” Jonathan, one of their partners, said.

“Yeah, okay let’s go.”

 

 

They wouldn't find out their results until two weeks later but either way, Louis still felt good about how it went. 

Eleanor had managed to get the fact that he was meeting Harry out and stalked him all the way to the park, to have a look at him. 

“What does he study?” she asked.

“Photography.”

“Wow, that’s cool, you're both artists then.”

“Yeah, we are” Louis smiled.

“I’m going to make a ship name for both of you, The Artisans, The Artists, The Fine Arts Couple because you two would make the Ultimate Power Couple.”

“You’ve not even seen him yet.”

“Well, if he looks like Gemma, then I know he looks good.”

“You like Gemma?” Louis asked. 

“I don’t think so, but I’m just saying she’s got a pretty face” Louis giggled. “Did he tell you when he was coming…Is that him?” Eleanor said, pointing over to the the boy holding a camera.

“Yeah, that’s him” Louis smiled when he saw Harry walking up the hill.

“Isn’t he cute” Louis stared down at his hands as he blushed. “Aww, you’re blushing.” 

“Shut up.”

“Hey Lou,” Harry said when he was close to them. “Who’s this?”

“I’m just his friend, but I should be leaving. I’m Eleanor, you must be Harry, Louis’ told me about you.” 

“Only good things right” Harry smiled at Louis with his dimples on show. 

“Nothing but, he would go on and on and on.” 

“Stop embarrassing me” Louis whined, and she laughed. 

“Don’t worry, I’m going to go now, I’ll see you later.”

“Alright then.”

“It was nice meeting you, Harry.”

“And you.”

“Bye Lou”

“Bye Ellie”

“Bye,” Harry called as she lightly skipped off and she waved back at them.

“Hi Louis”

“Hey Harry”

“How’ve you been?” 

“I’ve been alright since I last saw you except Eleanor insisted that I tell her everything pretty much all of our rehearsal time about you.”

“I’m flattered,” Harry said dramatically.

Louis giggled. “How was your class?”

“It was alright, we’ve been experimenting with different cameras and angles.”

“Seems interesting” Louis grinned. 

“I guess it is.”

“So, how was your exam?” Harry asked.

“Don’t even get me started” Louis groaned as he rolled his eyes making Harry chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer than usual but hey ho, it's Christmas.
> 
> I've opened my presents (which are mainly gift cards and money) but that's all you get when you get older isn't it. *shrugs*

Saturday came sooner than later. Harry was stressing as he was thinking over what he should ask Louis. 

“Harry calm down okay, he’ll say yes.” 

“I know, but I’m just nervous.”

“Come here,” Anne said, opening her arm for a hug.

“Thanks, Mum” he replied as he walked over to her. 

“You’ll do fine, I promise, now go get him” Anne joked.

“I’ll try.”

“Do you have the flowers?” 

“Yeah, they’re in the vase, I’ll go get them.”

“Okay go.”

Harry soon returned with a bunch of flowers, hoping that Louis would like them.

“Robin said you could borrow the Land Rover if you wanted to.” 

“Tell him I am very grateful when he comes back of course.”

“I’ll tell him, now go have fun,” Anne said as she fixed his collar.

“Thanks, Mum, I’ll try not to be too late home.” 

“You can take as long as you want as long as you're back, though.”

“Yeah, I will be.”

Harry grabbed Robin’s keys from the bowl and checked himself over quickly before leaving, also saying goodbye to his family.

He climbed into the driver’s seat of the car and placed the flowers on the seat next to him. After turning the key in the ignition, he finally set off to Louis’ house. When he arrived, he took a deep breath before picking the bouquet and got out go the car.

He walked up the pathway of Louis’ house and raised his hand to knock on the door, remembering to hide the flowers behind his back. He whispered words of encouragement to himself as he waited for someone to open the door. Soon enough, the sound of feet running became louder, and the door was opened.

“Hello Harry, you are here to collect Louis, yes?” Felicite said straight after poking her head around the door. 

“Yes, I am here for him.”

“I’ll go tell him, come in” She opened the door wider so he could step out of the cold and into the warmth. 

“You can wait in the living room if you want.”

“Okay,” Harry replied and followed her instructions.

Five minutes later he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs and then hesitantly walking into the room.

“Hey Harry,” Louis said shyly, making Harry turn around.

When they both saw each other, they couldn't find anything to say. Their eyes both widened when they both saw the other. It was like time stopped for the both of them. 

The suit Louis was wearing seemed to fit him in all the right places and his hair was swept delicately to the side, appearing soft and feathery.

“You look amazing” Harry whispered, stepping closer to Louis.

“You look quite handsome if I do say so myself,” Louis said as he tried to hide his blush.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you for taking me out today.”

“It’s okay I don't mind, I like spending time with you.” 

“I do too.” 

“Oh, I’ve got some flowers” Harry pulled the lavender roses from behind his back and held them out towards Louis.

“Are they for me?”

“No, they're for your Mum actual” Harry replied, pretending to look behind him but eventually smiled back at him. “They’re for you, Louis”

“T-Thank you, they're beautiful” Louis stared down at them before looking up at him again. “I’ll go put them in a vase.” 

Harry watched him leave the room and let out a sigh of relief. 

“He got you flowers?” he heard someone say. There talking was slightly muffled so he couldn’t hear everything. 

“Yeah, they're beautiful” Louis sighed. 

“Do you know what they mean?”

“No…?”

“I’ll tell you when you get back.”

“Okay then.”

Harry watched as Louis came into the room with a smile on his face.

“You ready to go?”

“Yeah sure, let’s go.”

“Alright.”

Harry stepped next to Louis and shot him a smile before linking their arms together and walking out of the living room.

“Bye everyone.”

“Bye boobear” followed by “bye Louis” from everyone else.

“I’ll see you guys later,” Louis said before closing the door. “So where are you taking me?” Louis asked as they walked down the pathway.

“I can’t tell you until we get there, it’s a surprise.” 

“Harry” Louis whined as he looked up at him with puppy eyes. 

“You aren't going to get anything out of me, even though you look completely adorable” Harry smiled as he opened the car door for Louis.

“Okay,” Louis sighed. 

Harry’s eyes softened. “You’ll find out, and you’ll like it. I hope you like it.”

“I’ll like it whatever it is, I’m just nosey okay.”

“It’s alright, let’s get going.”

Harry carefully closed the door before hurrying to the other side.

“Hello again,” he said once he climbed into the driver’s seat.

“Hello, there” Louis replied as he wiggled his eyebrows at him making them both laugh.

“How’ve you been Lou?” Harry asked as he reversed out of the parking space and drove away.

“I’ve been great” Louis blushed. “How about you?” 

“I’ve been good as well, even though I haven't got to see you since Wednesday, that’s a long time” Harry pouted. 

Louis flushed an even deeper red. “Shut up, you can’t have missed me that much.”

“Just ask my sister.”

They drove around for another twenty minutes before they arrived at their destination.

“Okay, I need you to close your eyes.”

“O-Okay,” Louis said as Harry climbed out of the car.

It wasn't long before Harry opened the door for him and carefully helped him out of the car.

“I promise I won’t let you fall.” 

“You better not” Louis stated before closing his eyes.

Harry took hold of his delicate left hand, placing his right hand on Louis’ hip. After a two minute walk, they finally arrived at their destination. 

“You can open your eyes now.”

Louis gasped as he saw a magnificent restaurant in front of him. He looked around with wide eyes at everything. “Wow, this is such a beautiful restaurant, I hope it’s not too expensive Harry, I don’t want you spending all of your money on me.”

“It’s fine, I know someone here, they said they would fit us in” Louis nodded hesitantly. “Well, let’s go in” Harry smiled as he took Louis’ hand in his and led them into the modern building. “Do you like Italian food? This is an Italian restaurant, I don't know anywhere else to take us really.”

“Yeah I love it” Louis giggled. 

Harry let out a sigh of relief. “It’s good you do then, would have been awkward if you didn’t” he chuckled.

“Hello, how may I help you?”

“Reservation for Styles please.”

“Err…okay right this way.” 

They followed behind the waitress until they arrived at a table close to the middle of the restaurant. The place seemed lackadaisical but still had a lively feel to it. 

It was a candlelit table they sat at, with two red roses in the middle. The tables had white cloth draped over them, and the cutlery and serviettes were placed neatly on the table.

Harry being the gentleman that he is pushed Louis’ chair in when he sat down.“Thank you.”

“Here are your menus and someone will be here in five minutes.” 

They spent the five minutes looking at their menus and talking to each other before someone came back, as she promised.

“Liam!” 

“Harry! how are you?”

“I’m good thanks.”

“Is this Louis?”

“Yes, I am” Louis intervened.

“This is your date right?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, and Louis blushed.

“Well drinks are on the house.”

“Liam” he groaned.

“It’s alright but are you ready to order.” 

“Yeah, I think we are.”

“That’s great, okay Louis? What would you like?”

“I’ll have the ravioli with courgette and ricotta please.” 

“I’ll have the Rigatoni with roasted tomatoes and ricotta salad, could we have garlic bread and some water with it as well please?”

“No problem. Any wine or champagne?”

“You can pick for us” Louis smiled.

“Okay, your food should be here in around half an hour” Liam grinned before taking their menus and walking away with them.

 

 

They talked for twenty minutes, using the time to compliment and flatter each other.

Louis could sense that Harry was nervous and he tried to help Louis calm down a bit by getting him to relax. 

“Harry, are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah I-I’m okay.”

Their food was soon brought to them, and it looked delicious. 

“Looks great,” Louis said as he took a bite out of his pasta. “Tastes great.”

“I know, the food is lovely here.”

“I wouldn’t mind coming here again.”

“Maybe for another date” Harry smiled. 

“Of course” Louis agreed.

They ate the rest of their meal in complete silence, but it didn't turn out to be awkward. When they had finished the food, their plates were taken up by a waitress.

“Would you like a dessert?” 

Harry looked over at Louis who was biting his lip, looking extra cute. “If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah,” Harry said giving him an infectious smile. 

Two menus were brought to them by Liam, and they smiled gratefully. 

“Do you like it here?” Harry asked benevolently. 

“I love it here” Louis beamed, even better with you, he thought.

“Good.” 

After a few minutes of deciphering, Louis looked up from his menu to talk to Harry.

“Could we…never mind” Louis sighed.

“What is it?”

“I was wondering if you’d like to share a dessert, it’s just that I’m still a bit full from my main course and I didn't want to waste food.” 

“Yeah sure, that’s fine.”

“I can have whatever you want to have,” Louis said.

“I was going to have the chocolate cake actually.”

“I love chocolate cake!” 

“Who doesn’t?” Harry laughed. “I’ll get it for us then.”

“Thank you.”

Soon after, Liam came back, and they ordered the dessert. 

“How did you and Liam become friends?” Louis asked. 

“We’ve known each other since secondary school actually. We were in a class together one day, and we just started talking, nothing that exciting really, we just stayed friends until now” Harry said in his slow deep voice. 

“It can be captivating in its own way, you only gave me a brief synopsis” Louis replied, and he hummed in response.

“What made you want to choose drama?” Harry queried.

“I liked the subject from a young age, when I was twelve, I think that’s when I finally started to realise that I wanted to act. I played Danny Zuko that year, and it must’ve helped me to decide. What about you and photography?”

“I always liked looking at the different point of views and ways I could capture an image when I got my first camera like I showed you, that’s when I started experimenting and realised that I liked doing it. You can show a lot through a photo and people can interpret it however they want to.”

Louis looked at him with admiration when he realised the true passion in Harry’s eyes and saw how much he loved this type of art. 

“We’re both artisans then,” Louis said, and Harry smirked, showing off his dimples.

Their desserts came a few minutes later, and they both got stuck in. Louis blushed when Harry held out his spoon with some of the cake on it and opened his mouth as Harry pushed it towards him. Louis giggled when a bit of the sauce down his chin and Harry was quick to wipe it off with his thumb. Louis’ eyes widened as Harry smirked at him and continued to nonchalantly eat his food. 

“Didn’t want your suit to get dirty” Harry grinned, and Louis laughed. 

Louis, still a bit flustered, carried on eating his part of the cake. Soon he felt a foot run just beside his and looked up at Harry through his eyelashes.

It soon turned into a small game of footsie, and they exchanged a few more pieces of cake. When it got to the last slice, Harry gently fed it into Louis’ mouth.

“This was amazing, thank you for taking me out, which I’ve probably said a million times by now, but I just wanted you to know that.”

“It’s alright, as long as I have given you a good time.”

“I’ll always have a good time when I’m with you.”

For the first time that day, Harry blushed, and it made Louis smile.

“Are you ready to go Lou?”

“I’m ready when you are.” 

Harry called for the bill and quickly got it paid before he helped Louis up and out of the restaurant, not forgetting to say goodbye to Liam. 

“Hey umm…Louis, before we go could I ask you a question?”

“You already did” Louis joked, and Harry nervously laughed.

“Okay err…we’ve known each other for a err…long time, sort of, and I feel like I've known you for a long time and I umm…want to get to know you even more, ugh okay, what I’m trying to say is. Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry looked down at the floor as he bit his lip.

“Yeah.”

“What?!” Harry said as he looked at him in shock. 

“Yeah, I’ll be your boyfriend” Louis smiled.

“You will!” Harry exclaimed, and Louis nodded. 

Harry was quick to pull Louis into a hug, and they stayed like this for a few seconds.

“I was waiting for you to ask me that question.” 

“I was nervous, and I was waiting for the right time to tell you.”

“Anytime would’ve sufficed but…” Louis gently pressed his lips against Harry’s. He immediately relaxed into Harry’s arms as his eyes slipped closed. Louis hummed quietly, slipping his arms around Harry’s neck.“First kiss as boyfriends” he giggled. 

“You’re so cute” Harry mumbled before placing his lips on Louis’. They slowly kissed in the late night with only the shine of the moon being their light. It provided a magical feel to the moment, and they couldn't get enough of each other. 

“We should probably get to the car” Harry breathed. 

“Y-Yeah maybe” Louis replied as they both blinked open their eyes. 

They stared at each other, looking into their coloured orbs but they soon had to pull away. Harry took hold of Louis’ hands, guiding them both to the car. Harry opened the door for him and waited until Louis was fully seated before closing the door. Harry was quickly in the driver’s seat before he started up the car. 

Louis hesitantly placed his hand in Harry’s when they began to drive, and he noticed Harry smile while he paid attention to the road. 

They managed to get back in one piece when going back to Louis’ house and Harry led him up to the front door.

“Thank you, Harry, for today, I’d love to do this again.”

“Of course, now that I’m you’re boyfriend” Harry smiled. Louis giggled before kissing Harry on the lips, feeling the slight tingle of electricity in his body. “Okay, which play of Shakespeare is this? 'Hear my soul speak. Of the very instant that I saw you, Did my heart fly at your service'”

Louis blushed as he thought over where it was from. “The Tempest?” 

“Yes!” Harry exclaimed with a smile. 

“Glad I got that right” Louis giggled. 

“I best let you go, enjoy your night.”

“I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll make sure I see you later”

“Goodbye, Mr Styles” Louis spoke.

“Goodbye Mr Tomlinson” 

“Okay, just one more kiss,” Louis said before pecking his lips.

He waved to Harry as he opened and closed the door, blowing him a kiss as he went inside.

“You’re back earlier than I thought you’d be” Louis’ Mum spoke. 

“Am I? I didn't know I was having such a good time.” 

“You did? let me get you a cuppa.”

“Thanks, Mum,” he said as they walked into the kitchen.

“It’s okay boobear”

She chuckled as he groaned at her and started to turn the kettle on.

“How’d it go?” 

“It was phenomenal Mum, he’s a good man, we went to a lovely Italian restaurant, and the food was fantastic. I loved all of it. He fed me some of a dessert which was so cute, ugh he’s just…I don’t know, he’s going to ruin my life.”

“Anything else?” she asked as she grabbed a cup and a bag of ‘Yorkshire Tea’.

“I am his boyfriend now, which I’m so happy about.” 

“Congratulations! I hope it goes well, if he hurts you, there will be problems though” his Mum deadpanned. 

“Okay,” Louis giggled as he took hold of the warm cup of tea. “Thank you.”

“I presume that you must’ve enjoyed it.”

“I had a very good time” Louis took a sip of his tea letting the hot beverage slide down his throat.

"Hey, did you find out what those flowers meant?"

"No actually" he frowned before sipping some of his tea.

"They mean enchantment or love at first sight" she smiled.

"R-Really" he replied, and his eyes widened. His mum nodded in response. "Wow," he blushed.

"Either he did know what they mean and bought them for that reason or didn't but it is still cute anyway." 

"Why's he so cute?" he muttered to himself.

"He must really like you."

“I really like him as well. I’m going to go to bed now, I’ll see you in the morning, Love you, Mum.”

He finished the rest of his tea before pressing a kiss to his Mum’s cheek.

“Goodnight boobear”

“Night Mum” he laughed.

Louis took out his phone when he arrived in his bedroom and saw a message left from Harry. 

**Goodnight Louis H. xx**

**Goodnight Hazza xx** he replied. 

Louis was quick to change out of his clothes and changed into his pyjamas. He grabbed his toothbrush and a flannel before going into the bathroom. When going to the bathroom, Daniel walked out of the bathroom. 

Just as he was about to enter, Daniel stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Oh hello Louis, how was your date?” 

“It was…good, great yeah” he replied awkwardly and they fell into silence. “He asked me to be his boyfriend, so that was special.”

“Really! that’s good, I hope it goes well” Daniel smiled. 

“Thanks.”

“I’ll let you go to the bathroom.”

“Yeah, yeah thanks,” Louis said as he squeezed past Dan. 

“Goodnight Louis,” he spoke just as Louis was about to close the door. 

“G’night Daniel,” Louis smiled before closing the door. 

Louis let out a sigh as he walked over to the porcelain sink and brushed his teeth then washed his face. He got himself fully ready for bed then exited. He left the bathroom and froze when he saw Lottie and Felicite standing in front of his room with smirks on their faces. 

Louis huffed. “Long story short, it was amazing, and I said yes to being his boyfriend,” Louis said as he tried to slide past them and act normal even though he was freaking out inside. 

“Hold up” they spoke as they grabbed both of his shoulders. “You’re his boyfriend.”

“Uhm yeah, I guess” he replied and tried to move again.

“Don’t act as though you’re not excited Louis, we can see right through you” Felicite said. 

“Okay, you've figured me out, but I'm exhausted, I promise I’ll tell you everything tomorrow.” 

“Fine we’ll let you go” Lottie replied as they let go of his shoulders.

“He’s probably going to talk to Harry instead” Felicite whispered making Louis blush as he closed his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGHHH my birthday is in a week and two days. I am excited but unhappy at the same time because I am getting older.
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!!
> 
> Another christmas update!!!
> 
> Aren't I nice

It was the next morning and the sun was shining through his window.

“Ugh, it’s so fucking bright,” Louis groaned as he stretched in his bed covers, becoming even more tangled up.

He picked his phone up from beside his pillow and saw a message from Harry.

**Hello babe, how are you? x**

Louis instantly felt happier as he replied to the text.

**Tired but better now that I’ve heard from you :)**

**You flatter me so much.**

**Whatever makes you happy**

**I’m always happy with you xx**

Louis blushed as he read over his message. 

**You’re making me blush stoppp**

**I wish I could see; you probably look super cute right now.**

**NO MORE COMPLIMENTS, I MIGHT BURST INTO FLAMES**

**I don’t want that to happen to you :** ’c

Their conversation ended up being short as Harry had to go.

**Bye Lou. H xx**

**Bye Hazza xx**

Louis rolled out of his bed and straightened himself out, letting out a tiny mewl. 

He slowly padded down the stairs with his eyes slightly open and he was still feeling a bit dreary.

“Morning guys,” he said as he strolled into the kitchen. 

“Hello Louis” Everyone except Dan, Phoebe and Daisy said as they weren't in the kitchen.

He gave his Mum a kiss on the cheek then stood next to her as he watched her cook.

“Daniel’s gone to work, he won’t be back until later in the afternoon” his Mum spoke randomly. 

“Alright,” Louis answered, still smiling to himself. 

“Why are you so happy this morning?” Johanna asked. 

“I err…” Louis became flustered as he looked away from the sizzling eggs.

“It’s probably because of his little Hazza” Felicite teased. 

“Mum, tell them to stop” he whined.

“Is it, though?” she said as she flipped over some eggs.

“Mum!” he groaned. 

“What! I’m glad he’s making you happy.”

Louis smiled before turning to his sisters. “How did you know I called him Hazza? I’ve never said that around you before.”

“You left your phone around, and he texted you, it came up as Hazza so we assumed it was him” Lottie admitted. “We may have looked through your phone as well.”

“Mum! this is privacy invasion!” Louis exclaimed, and she shrugged. “You’re all bullying me” he added, and they laughed.

Louis pouted as he sat on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. Breakfast was ready twenty minutes later, and they all plated their food so they could sit around the table.

Breakfast lasted ten minutes, but most of the conversation was aimed at teasing Louis. 

“I feel threatened” he sighed, as he placed his plate into a dishwasher and they all laughed again.

Louis rushed upstairs and into his bedroom and went to get his phone.

 **My family** are **bullying me :,( Louis texted Harry.**

**That makes two of us then he replied a few minutes later.**

**Aww, I might have to run away soon if they carry on**

**I might come with you, and we could be like Romeo and Juliet?**

**But we don’t kill ourselves in the end** Louis added.

**Yes, that's true, it would just be the two of us.**

**Yayy**

**I was about to break into song there**

**Thank you for saving my sanity ;D** Louis grinned.

**:’( you would have loved to hear my amazing singing voice**

**Sing to me and then I can decide whether it is amazing**

**I’ll think about it xx**

**I’ll be** waiting **xx**

 

 

Three months later and they had started to meet each other’s friends. They had formed their group of five consisting of Zayn, Liam, Niall, Louis and Harry. 

They were all sitting together in Zayn’s basement playing ‘FIFA 17’. Of course, Louis was on Harry’s lap with Harry’s arms around his waist bringing him close to his body. It was one of Liam’s few day offs so he was sitting on one a three-seater-couch while Zayn and Niall were engaged in a football match with Niall winning 2-1. 

Zayn huffed as he missed a goal but continued to watch the TV screen. 

“What’s up Zaynie? Can’t handle that you're losing?” Niall teased.

“Shut up.” 

Louis shuffled around until he was sideways on Harry’s lap and could see his face fully.

“Hi Haz” Louis whispered as he stared into Harry’s eyes.

“Hey boo,” Harry replied as he looked back into Louis’ equally enchanting eyes. 

Harry pulled him in even tighter towards him, and Louis snuggled closer, resting his head on his shoulder.

“You tired Lou?”

“No, I’m alright.”

“Okay baby,” Harry said, beginning to rub his fingers over Louis' waist lightly. 

They turned their heads as soon as they heard Niall yes in triumph and Zayn sigh in defeat.

“I guess I am the better player.”

“Rematch later; I’ll beat you.”

“You said that last time” Niall laughed and Zayn scowled.

“Anyone else want to have a go?” 

“How about we let Harry and Louis play against each other, at least it’ll stop them from having sex on the couch,” Niall said, raising his eyebrow at them.

Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck as they both started giggling. 

“We haven't even had sex yet” Harry laughed as Louis groaned. 

“They don't need to know about our sex lives,” Louis said, and they all laughed.

“Come on boo, let’s play.” 

“Okay,” Louis agreed as he stood up, pulling Harry up with him. 

They replaced their seats with where Zayn and Niall were sitting, and they went to sit next to Liam.

“Bare in mind that I’m not very good at ‘FIFA’, so I probably won’t win” Harry stated as he fiddled with his controller.

“You could be secretly saying that to make me go easier on you” Louis replied, setting up the game in this process.

“I promise you; I’m not” Harry chuckled before choosing a team to play with. 

“We’ll just have to wait and see Styles.”

“It’s on,” Harry said as one of Louis’ players kicked the ball.

After five minutes of play, Louis scored his first goal.

“Yay.” 

“How do you even kick or pass in this game?” Harry asked when it was the goalkeeper’s turn to kick.

Louis giggled as he paused the game to show Harry how to play. 

“There you go, do you understand?” 

“Sorta.”

“You’ll get the hang of it” Louis smiled before resuming the game. 

Ten minutes past and Louis scored causing Harry to groan.

“I’m terrible at this” he muttered.

“Don’t worry Haz, you’ll score soon, if I let you that is.”

Five minutes before half-time and Louis scored again. 

“Why?” Harry said, and Louis giggled cutely when his player did a knee slide in celebration.

At half time it was 3-0 to Louis, Doncaster Rovers. 

“Well done baby” Harry smiled and leant over to kiss Louis. 

“Eww, PDA guys” Liam groaned, and they laughed as they pushed away from each other. 

“Sorry, can’t help it” Harry smirked at Louis while biting his lip before he turned back towards the TV. Louis blushed then turned towards the TV as well. 

“Next half, let’s go,” Louis said. 

Only two minutes in and Louis scored. 

“I’m awful at this” Harry sighed. 

“I play this all the time so it shows either I play this too much or you’re just bad.”

“Rude” Harry mumbled as Louis laughed.

They carried on playing with Harry almost scoring, but Louis managed to defend it. 

Seven minutes before full time and Louis scored making it 5-0. 

"I'm so bad at this."

“Mate, we knew that before you even started the game” Liam intervened. 

“Hey, no need to be rude to Hazzie” Louis pouted. 

“I’m sorry Harry, and I’m sorry Louis.”

“Apology accepted.”

There were two minutes extra time, and somehow Harry managed to score a goal. He tackled one of Louis’ players then passed all of his defenders and then scored. 

“First of all that should've been a foul and second of all, how did you do that?”

“I dunno” Harry smiled.

“Well done Haz, that was pretty good” Louis replied. 

“Thank you, baby.”

“Does anyone want to have a go?” Louis asked as he waved his controller around.

 

 

Zayn and Niall ended up having one more match, and the final result was a draw.  After that, they ended up talking to each other about how they’ve been doing, and it soon went to talking about Harry and Louis. 

“So...How did you guys meet?” Liam asked.

“Well, Harry came up to me while I was studying on the bench I usually sit at. I looked up at him, and he looked very nervous when I first saw him, I could tell he was very nervous, but he asked if he could take a photo of me and I thought it was very strange.”

“I felt terribly awkward and embarrassed, I felt like a nervous wreck as well” Harry groaned as he pulled Louis up on his lap.

“I thought it was cute” Louis smiled. 

“Really?” 

Louis nodded.

“Anyway, he asked for my number, but I didn't have my phone with me” Louis replied with a laugh. “I just said to meet him at the same place, same time so I could get it.” 

“Well, we went to a cafe the next day, and we started talking, and we got to know each other well.”

“I think that’s about it and the rest is history they say.” 

“You two do look very cute together,” Niall said, and they all agreed.

"Thank you," Louis blushed.

“No problem, just don't overdo the PDA business in front of us.” 

"We'll try not to" Harry grinned. "Even though it'll be hard not to."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop whoop (that's the sound of the police)
> 
> Random.
> 
> Anyway...Subscribe, Comment, give kudos whatever AO3 does and you'll put a smile on this girl's face.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was busy all day and have updated later then I wanted to.
> 
> So how was your christmas??? (Tell me in the comments)
> 
> Mine was alright bit boring but I guess I don't feel the 'magic' of it anymore.
> 
> Got any good presents???
> 
> Slight matureness at the end but nothing too bad.

“My Mum and her boyfriend want to meet you properly,” Louis said. They were lounging on Harry’s bed and relaxing with each other. Louis was curled up on Harry's chest.

“Yeah?”

“I thought that if you came over on my birthday, you could meet them then” Louis nervously looked up at him as he fidgeted with his fingers. 

“Of course, I would love to” Harry smiled then kissed his forehead.

“You sure? I could tell them-”

“Louis, I’m sure.”

“Okay,” he sighed. 

Harry leant forward so he could kiss Louis on the lips. “It’s alright; they seem nice.” 

 

 

The next morning it was exactly two weeks before Louis’ birthday, and he already felt excited. When he woke up next to Harry, he smiled when he saw he was still sleeping. He stared up at Harry as he examined the lines of his face. Louis snuggled closer to Harry, and he felt Harry stir slightly. 

“Lou?” he smiled when he heard Harry’s groggy morning voice. “Lou, are you awake?”

“Yeah” he whispered in reply. 

“Morning.” 

“Mornin’ Haz,” Louis said as he stretched his body out from underneath the covers. 

“You okay?” Harry stroked Louis’ cheek lightly with his thumb. 

“I’m good babe” Louis giggled.

“Okay,” Harry chuckled. 

They stayed in bed for another twenty minutes before they decided to get out of bed.

“Do you want a dressing gown?” Harry asked. 

“Is that okay?” 

“Yeah sure I don’t mind.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said as he caught one of Harry’s fluffy white gowns and wrapped it around himself. 

“Aww, you look so small in it” Harry smiled while putting on his gown. 

“I don’t” Louis pouted as he brought the sleeve of the gown, which was longer than his arm and looked at him through his eyelashes. 

“You’re making yourself look even cuter, I forbid it” Louis grinned as soon as Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

“Hmm, maybe it was my intention” Louis whispered as he slipped his arms around Harry’s neck. 

“Do you want some breakfast boo?” 

“Sure” Louis leant up on his tiptoes to give Harry a kiss. 

“Wait, I’ve probably got Morning Breath,” Harry said sheepishly.

“I don’t mind” Louis pecked his lips before stepping out of his grip. “Let’s go.” 

Louis grabbed his wrist and led him downstairs. 

“Hello Anne” 

“Hi Louis, how are you?”

“I’m great thank you, how about you?” 

“I am alright, Harry I have to leave soon so it’ll be just you two and Gemma.”

“Yeah, that’s fine.” 

“I’ll leave the kitchen for you two then as I’ve got to go to work soon.”

“Thanks, Mum,” Harry said. 

Anne walked out with a cup of coffee and leaving them by themselves.

“What would you like to eat baby? we’ve got eggs, beans, toast we don’t have meat, though.”

“Eggs on toast would be nice.” 

“Comin’ right up, just sit right there” Harry led him by the hand towards the kitchen counter and lifted him up so he could sit on the edge. Louis gasped, but it soon turned into a giggle when Harry kissed his cheek.

“Go and cook for me Monsieur Harry,” Louis said in a fake French accent.

“As you wish your highness” Harry winked and bowed to Louis. 

Harry prepared two plates consisting of two eggs and a piece of toast for the both of them.

“I smell food, where is it?” Gemma asked as she walked into the kitchen. 

“I left some eggs for you if you wanted any.” 

“Aww, thanks, bro” she replied before taking up her plate of food. “I’ll leave you two alone” Gemma smirked before walking out.

Harry placed their two plates on the kitchen counter and grabbed some cutlery and walked back over to Louis. 

“What are you-?” Louis squeaked when Harry carried him Bridal Style towards his seat. Harry chuckled before walking around to his seat.

“Is it okay baby?”

“I love it, thank you” Louis smiled.

“Good, I don't want to give you food poisoning.”

“To be honest, it’ll probably be me who would give food poisoning instead of you.”

“I’d risk it.”

“You are brave” he giggled.

“So, when would you give me this magical dinner of yours,” Harry said once he had finished chewing. 

“Whenever you want it sweetheart” Louis smirked, and Harry laughed.

When they finished breakfast, Harry took in their plates and put them in the sink.

“Thank you for breakfast Haz.” 

“No problem Lou” Harry pecked his lips and laced their fingers together. 

“Let us get ready!” 

“Sure babe.” 

They were quick to hurry upstairs and into Harry’s bedroom. They changed with each other, and Harry lets him borrow one of his jumpers which again was too big for him.

“You’ll give me a heart attack one day because of how cute you are in my clothes” Harry groaned, and Louis just giggled. 

“We wouldn't want that would we” Louis pouted. 

“No, we wouldn't.” 

“Can we go the park today? I haven't been for a while.”

“Of course baby.” 

“I can get a bit of studying done, at least it’ll be better with you there.”

“Thank you Lou” Harry blushed. 

Ten minutes later and they were out of the house. Louis had his satchel slung over his shoulder while Harry’s camera was wrapped around his neck. Their hands were laced together as they walked towards the park. They stayed in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the others company. 

Eventually, they got to the park and made their way to their usual bench. It was empty as people probably realised that it was their seat. Harry sat down, patting his lap for Louis to sit down on.

“Won’t I be too heavy for you?”

“Baby, of course not, come sit.”

Louis sat down on the edge of his lap but yelped when Harry pulled him back. 

“There’s no need to worry about being too heavy because you're not heavy.”

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

“It’s okay baby” Louis shuffled further onto Harry’s lap, smiling when Harry wrapped his arms around him. “Need any help?”

“Not at the moment, maybe later, though.” 

Louis smiled before pecking Harry on the lips.

Opening his satchel, he took out one of his books that he had to study with.

“‘The Crucible’ what’s that?”

“For our final exam we have to perform in front of the whole university, and this is the chosen play.”

“Can I come and watch it?”

“Yeah, yeah you can come” Louis blushed. 

“I’ll come to see you, Lou.”

“Thanks even though I’ll probably make a lot of mistakes” Louis laughed nervously.

“No, you won’t! you’re a fantastic actor, and I’m surprised you haven’t got noticed yet.”

“If I had then maybe I wouldn’t have been able to meet you” Louis pouted, but Harry quickly kissed it away. 

“I won’t leave you okay, and even if you had got noticed I would’ve found you somehow” Harry grinned, and Louis giggled. “There you go, I knew I would get you to smile.”

“You don't have to try” Louis whispered. 

They stayed sitting together for another fifteen minutes or so before they were noticed by someone. 

“Louis! Harry! Or should I say, Larry.” 

“What happened to the ‘Fine Arts’ couple?” Louis asked with a smirk.

“You see it didn't have a nice ring to it so I decided just to merge your names together.”

“Good thinking.”

“Anyway, I won’t disturb you two for too long but how’ve you been?”

“I think we’ve been great,” Louis said, and Harry nodded along.

“That’s great, you both look so happy together, as always.” 

“Thanks, El”

“Well, I’ve got to go, I’ll see you in Drama Louis. Have fun!” she winked, and they both blushed.

“Bye Ellie,” Louis said followed by a ‘bye’ from Harry. 

“She’s slightly crazy, but she’s a good friend” Louis mutters and Harry laughed. 

“She seems nice.” 

“Yeah she is, she’s been my friend for years, and we’ve had good times together, I’m glad she’s one of my buddies.”

“I like how you respect your friends a lot.”

“I think it’s because I’ve known them all for a long time and we’ve just grown to trust each other.” 

“Good” Harry smiled before kissing the back of Louis’ neck. “I might take some photos actually.”

“Ooo,” Louis said, making Harry laugh. 

“Will you be okay by yourself?”

“Harry, I’m twenty-three I should be alright by myself” Louis replied back sarcastically.

“Only making sure because you are my baby after all” Harry answered and tickled over Louis’ sides and kissed his neck. 

“H-Hey st-stop” he laughed as he struggled to get away from him. 

Louis squirmed in his lap, and there were occasions when Louis would grind over his crotch accidentally, but he saw Harry biting his lips to stop him from making a noise.

“Sorry baby” Harry grinned before slowing down to a halt leaving Louis with a pout on his face. 

Louis sighed as he relaxed into Harry’s body while he tried to calm down. 

“I’ll let you take your photos.”

“I wanted to take some of you.”

“Oh,” Louis said with a raised eyebrow. 

“That okay?” 

“Yeah, I don't mind” Louis giggled as he slid off Harry’s lap.  

Louis watched as Harry fiddled around with his camera before pointing it at him. 

“What did you want me to do?” Louis asked.

“Just be yourself.” 

A lot of photos were taken of him in different poses, some silly while others were serious. Louis saw the end product, and he really liked them.

“You made me look great."

“It’s only the camera, plus you are very photogenic, but I don’t think it captures your real beauty” Louis blushed at his words before biting his lips. 

“Thank you.”

“Shall we go back, I know we’ve not been here for long, but it’s pretty cold, and it looks like it’s about to rain.”

Louis looked up to see the clouds were a light grey and agreed with what he was saying. 

“Alright then.” 

They both stood up, but Louis blushed when he did a once over of his body. 

“What is it? Is there something on me?” Harry questioned and looked down when Louis’ eyes flickered down to his crotch.

“I didn’t know you were that excited to see me” Louis chuckled, and Harry blushed.

“I-I, it must’ve been when I was tickling you.” 

Louis rolled his eyes but handed Harry his satchel to cover himself with. 

“Here, use it.”

“Why?”

“To cover yourself up, you don't want to scare the children do you?”

Harry blushed even more but took the bag and slung it over his shoulders.

“Come on then” 

Their journey home was quicker than usual, but they arrived at Harry’s house. Harry opened the door for them, but Louis led him up to his bedroom. They got to the kitchen but saw Robin there as well.

“Hey, Robin.” 

“Hi Harry” Robin looked up from the newspaper he was reading on the counter. “Hello Louis” 

“Hello Sir” 

“Harry talks a lot about you, by the way, in fact, you are the only thing he talks about” Louis blushed as Harry laughed nervously. 

“You’re not supposed to tell him that” Harry whined and they both laughed. 

“What are you kids getting up to now then?” 

“I have some photos to upload on my computer.” 

“Okay.”

“When will Anne be back?”

“She has another five hours then she’ll be back.”

“Okay then, see you later.”

“See you later” he called when Louis started to lead them away, trying not to raise any suspicion between them. 

They made it up to Harry’s room and sneaked in. 

“Are you still a bit…?” Louis’ eyes flickered down to his crotch.

“Err…” Harry blushed. 

“Alright,” Louis took in a deep breath before walking over to Harry and kissing him on the lips. 

They stood there just kissing each other before Louis finally let go of the tension and relaxed into Harry. Louis stepped closer, invading each others space until they were kissing slowly. Louis' hand inched upwards until it got to Harry’s hair where he lightly threaded his fingers through his curls. Harry’s arms ended up being around the curve of his waist and pulled him closer. Louis canted his hips up into Harry’s who moaned quietly at the action. 

It wasn’t until Harry felt a hand tugging at his trousers that he pulled away. 

“Lou, you sure you want to do this?” 

Louis responded with a nod and continued to pull on his belt. His delicate hands fumbled with his coarse black belt, and soon it was discarded on the floor. Louis pushed them backwards until Harry’s shins touched the edge of his bed. They both fell onto the bed and landed with a soft thud. 

Harry gasped as soon as Louis’ hand wrapped around his manhood. 

“You okay L-Lou?”

Louis hummed as his hand slowly moved up and down his length. Harry continued to let out random moans when Louis’ small hands moved over him. Louis’ face was buried into Harry’s neck, and he pressed a kiss onto it. 

Louis used some of the pre-cum from his girth to lubricate him, making it easier for him to slide his hand up and down. He could feel himself becoming hard from this and ground down on Harry’s thigh. Harry sloppily kissed Louis when he was getting close to his own climax. 

“I’m close Lou.”

All that could be heard was their heavy breathing and the slight whimpers coming from Louis. Harry pulled Louis into a kiss that was mostly sloppy and rushed. Harry let out a groan before coming in his hand. It was quiet as they tried to calm down from their high. 

“That must’ve been our first sexual experience together,” Louis said to break the silence.

“Yeah, yeah it was” Harry chuckled, still a bit breathless.

“I might need to wash my hands” Louis giggled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs* my eyes are burning from how tired I am.
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooooooooo

December 24th, Louis’ birthday, he spent most of the morning in bed, but when he woke up, he was showered with gifts and messages. 

Louis was woken abruptly by a significant weight on top of his body.

“Louis! Louis! It’s your birthday!” Daisy and Phoebe chanted. 

“It is! I didn’t know that” Louis played surprised as they the told him and they gasped.

“How can you forget it’s your birthday?!” 

“I’m only joking; I know it’s my birthday.” 

“We got you a birthday card” they cheered as they climbed further up his bed. 

“Ooo can I see it now?”

“No! you’ll have to wait until later Louis” Daisy said with a big grin. 

“Okay, I’ll wait until later.” 

“Come on Louis; you’ve got to have breakfast it’s nearly ready,” Phoebe said.

“Can’t I just sleep for a few more minutes” Louis started to close his eyes but was shaken awake by both of them. 

“Let’s go now Louis!”

“Okay, I’ll go with you.” 

Louis sighed as he was dragged out of bed by the two of them holding his hand. Luckily he wasn't in a compromising position as he had his pyjama bottoms on. He was led into the kitchen where everyone else was, including Harry.

“Happy birthday” they cheered, and Louis gasped.

“Thank you so much, guys, this is amazing” He exclaimed and they all smiled at him. 

His friends came up to him and surrounded him in a group hug. 

“Happy birthday mate,” Zayn said. 

“Thank you.”

There were other versions of ‘Happy Birthday’ said, in Niall’s case sung, by Eleanor and Liam and he gave them his thanks.

The next ‘Happy Birthday’ came from his sisters, mum and Daniel. The twins giggled when they saw Louis and mumbled some baby noises.

Last but not least Harry came up to him and said ‘Happy Birthday boo’ when he was close enough. Harry smiled down at him just before pressing a kiss against his lips then wrapping him in a hug.

A chorus of ‘aww’ was heard around the room when they hugged, and they pulled away in embarrassment. 

“We’re not that cute” Louis giggled as he was pulled into Harry’s side.

“Shh, yes you are, I mean team Larry everyone” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You know like Larry Stylinson.”

“I’ve heard of Larry but not Stylinson.”

“I think it’s our two surnames joined together Haz,” Louis said.

“Hmm, I like it.” 

“I do too.”

“Well, I’m the captain of this ship so…”

“Woaaaah, no you’re not, since when did this happen, I’m the captain of this ship” Niall interrupted, suddenly becoming more invested in the conversation.

“What the hell's going on?” Louis muttered as they bickered together.

“I don’t know” Harry replied as he watched them.

“We’ll leave them to it.” 

Louis looked over to see his mum looking at them with a smile on her face.

“You wanna have something to eat? You’re mum made you a special birthday breakfast.”

“Might as well” Louis replied as they walked over to the kitchen counter and he took up his plate of food. “Thanks, mum!” he said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You look good today” Harry commented. 

“You should see me when I wake up, and it’s not my birthday, I look like Godzilla’s long lost brother” Louis muttered, and Harry laughed.

“You always look beautiful, you always will.”

Louis blushed as he took in a forkful of food.

“You need to stop complimenting me because I swear I will set on fire” Louis stated seriously.

Harry laughed before kissing his cheek. “I’ll try not to.”

 

 

Half an hour later and Louis was properly made up and sitting on Harry’s lap in the living room. Somehow they managed to fit everyone into the room and onto the three sofas. This time, they were all giving their presents to Louis. 

Daisy and Phoebe gave him a handmade card with their designs and writing on it.

“Thank you for the card, I’ll keep it in my room all the time” Louis grinned as he rubbed their hair.

There was a group present from Niall, Liam and Zayn and a card from each of them. He opened the shoebox they got him and gasped when he saw a pair if VANS in the box.

“How did you know that I don't have these VANS?”

“We asked Harry to look for us” Niall answered.

Louis looked behind him at Harry who smiled sheepishly. 

“Okay, my turn” Eleanor said as she handed him a card. 

Louis smiled at the novelty card she got him which read ‘If there ever were an appropriate time to give you what is effectively a squashed bit of tree folded in half, it’d be now’.

“Thank you,” Louis said as he opened the card. His eyes widened once he saw the £50 iTunes voucher. “I can buy tonnes of albums now, thank Ellie!”

“It’s alright.” 

Next Lottie and Felicite were up, and they had got him a card with a game for his XBOX.

“Thank you guys.”

His mum came up to give him a package wrapped in wrapping paper, and he gratefully took it. Louis opened it to find two albums, one from The Fray and another from Coldplay.

“Thanks, mum!” Louis grinned before giving her a kiss on the cheek then sat back on Harry’s lap.

Daniel gave him a present next, and he could tell it was a clothing item. He opened the gift and frowned when he saw the familiar red and white strips of his local football team. 

“Wow! thank you for the Donny Rovers shirt and-” Louis was silent when he saw the signatures of the players. “How did you get this?!” Daniel shrugged. “I just-wow.” 

“It wasn’t a problem; I managed to get one of my colleagues to get it for me.” 

“I- thank you so much.”

“It’s your birthday; you deserve it.”

Louis blushed as he examined the football shirt. 

“Aww, you’re blushing Lou” Harry whispered, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Shut up” Louis muttered. 

“Try it on.” 

Louis pulled the shirt over his head and smiled as he saw it on him.

“You look lovely Lou,” Harry said, and many people murmured in agreement. 

“Thank you.” 

“Here you go,” Harry said as he handed him a card. 

Louis saw that he looked a bit nervous and his grip tightened around his waist a little. 

“What do we have here?” Louis teased. 

Louis carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a birthday card. His eyes widened once he saw the contents of the card. 

“No way, no fucking way!” 

“Louis! Language!” Johanna added. 

“Sorry mum,” Louis said sheepishly, and everyone laughed. 

“How did you get these?” Louis said as he looked at The Fray tickets in front of him.

“I somehow managed to get them, and they’re good seats I think.” 

“I’ve been trying for months to at least have a chance and I haven’t, thank you so much.”

Louis kissed Harry on the lips and everyone ‘awwed’ at them. 

“Alright guys, get a room,” Felicite said as she rolled her eyes at them. 

They both laughed as they pulled away and he pecked his lips one more time. 

“Thank you Haz” Louis turned to face the others. “Thank you guys as well, I loved the gifts.”

A chorus of ‘okay’s’ and ‘no problem’s’ were heard around the room. 

Niall started to sing ‘Happy Birthday’ and everyone soon joined in. Somewhere in between, it turned into a messed up version of the song, and they managed to combine two versions together. 

“Amazing” Louis laughed. 

“Happy Birthday boo” Harry whispered in his ear with his profound and raspy voice. 

It was nearing the end of their party, and they were about to cut his cake with a ’24’ candle on top. They sang ‘Happy Birthday’ again, and Harry’s arms were wrapped around his waist from behind. They cheered when he cut the cake, and it was soon dished out to everyone. 

“Here you go Haz,” Louis said, handing him a piece of cake.

“Thanks, baby.” 

Harry fed him a bit of his cake which made him smile. 

“This tastes really good, thank you mum” Johanna smiled back at him as she continued to bounce Ernest on her hip.

They both went over to their friends, laughing when they saw Niall with cake all around his mouth. 

“Enjoying yourself Lou?” Harry asked.

“I’ve loved all of it, plus you guys are here to make it even better.”

They all grinned at him while Harry pressed a kiss to his temple.

“I think we need to go soon, it’s almost four and as much as we would like to stay, we’ve got things to do before Christmas” Liam explained. 

“You going, Harry?” Louis asked with wide eyes and a slight frown on his lips. 

“No, I can only stay until seven though as we’re going to my grandparent’s house for Christmas and we need to drive there.” 

“Okay,” Louis smiled. 

Half an hour later and Liam, Niall, Eleanor and Zayn left the house, and it was just Harry and Louis’ family. Louis was left in the living room with his sisters, Ernest and Doris were having a nap in their room, and Harry was talking with his mum and Daniel. 

“What do you think they’re talking about in there?” Louis asked as he looked over at the door of the living room.

“You know how mum is, she’s probably scaring the living daylights out of him,” Felicite said.

Louis frowned but nodded anyway, sitting back on the couch and turning his attention to the Tv. 

“It’s okay Louis; there’s nothing to worry about.”

 

 

“So what exactly do you want to do when you’ve left University, you’re at University right?”

“Yes I am, I am hoping to get into photography as I’m currently taking it as a course.” 

“Which University do you go to?” 

“It’s the same one as Louis’ actually but our building is a few roads away from his”

“Where did you two meet?” 

A smile spread across Harry’s face as he remembered the event. “We met at the park he usually goes to, about ten minutes from here,” Harry said with the large still on his face. “I went up to him and asked for his photo for my project, and he said yes then I guess it just got us talking really, I asked for his number, but he didn’t have his phone” Harry chuckled at that. “He just told me to meet up at the same place the next day, and we did.”

“How long have you been dating?” 

“Since September 15th, three months now.”

Johanna looked impressed at him remembering the exact date. 

“Where do you see yourself in a few years time?” 

“I want to start my own photography business, and I hope Louis will still be with me by then.” 

Johanna and Daniel both nodded.

“Do you see yourself get married or starting a family with anyone?” 

“Yeah, I would like to have children of my own, if Louis wanted to of course.” 

He saw them exchange a look with each other, but he wasn’t sure what it meant. They seemed to be having a small discussion, and he couldn't make out any of the words they were saying to each other. They were smiling though which did ease his nerves a bit. Soon they turned to look at him, both looking expressionless.

“Welcome to the family Harry.” 

Harry was left gobsmacked and struggling for words. “W-Wow, I-I, thank you.” 

They both just smiled at him as he stood there trying to comprehend what just happened.

“Thank you.”

“Our pleasure.” 

Harry then shook Daniel’s hand, and they exchanged smiles with each other. Johanna pulled him in for a hug, and he instantly returned it. They all went back to the living room and when he entered everyone turned to look at him, making him blush. He immediately went to sit beside Louis, who curled up into his side. 

“You okay?”

Harry pecked his lips. “Yeah, I’m alright.” 

“Good.” 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” 

“Good” Harry chuckled. 

The next three hours was spent watching Christmas films with the rest of Louis’ family and they all managed to enjoy it. They huddled tightly together, eyes glued to the actors on the screen. Every so often, Harry would glance down at Louis and carefully observe everything about him. 

Harry’s phone buzzed in his pocket, shaking him out of his thoughts, and he opened it to see his mum had sent him a text. 

**We’re outside!!!!**

“Sorry Lou, I’ve got to go.” 

“You do?” Louis pouted. 

“Yeah, we’re going up to visit my grandparents remember?”

“Oh, I’ll take you to the door.” 

They both got up from the comfortable sofa and made their way to the door. Harry saw Louis look towards his mum, who’s eyebrows were raised and told her they were going to the door. 

Harry slipped his shoes and coat on quickly before looking around for his hat.

"Looking for something?" Louis grinned as he waved Harry's hat in his hand.

"Thanks, boo" Harry smiled. "Did you want to put it on?"

Louis nodded as he helped put on his hat, giggling afterwards when Harry pulled a funny face. 

“I’ll miss you tomorrow” Louis pouted but gave him a hug anyway. 

“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll see you on boxing day boo” Harry whispered. “Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas” 

“Thank you” Louis grinned as he leant forward to kiss Harry on the lips. They stayed pressed together before they tightened each other’s grip and deepened the kiss. Harry inhaled Louis’ scent of cinnamon as his tongue pushed into Louis’ mouth. He felt his body tingling with excitement as he searched Louis’ mouth and his hands slid down to his hips. 

“I don’t want to get too carried away” Harry panted, and Louis was left breathless when they pulled apart.

Louis chuckled quietly at his words, and Harry watched as he suddenly perked up. 

“I almost forgot.” 

Louis rushed back into the living room, and he soon came back with a wrapped parcel in a bag.

“Merry Christmas” he smiled. “Don’t open it until tomorrow? Okay?”

“Okay” Harry leant in to kiss him, but Louis stopped him. 

“Nuh uh, no kisses until you promise me.” 

“Alright, I promise. Can I have my kisses now?” Harry pouted. 

“Of course you can” Louis placed the bag into Harry’s hands and gave him a peck on the lips.

“Okay, as much as I want to stay here and kiss you all night, I can’t, I have to go, I have to resist your tempting lips,” Louis giggled. “‘I wish you well, and so I take my leave, I Pray you know me when we meet again’”

“‘Merchant of Venice’, nice.” 

“Yes,” he laughed. “You know, it’s your birthday which is a very special day, and I haven’t even taken one photo of you today.” 

“Is that so?” 

“I must get a photo of the special birthday boy on his birthday.” 

Louis grinned. “How do you want me?” 

“Just act naturally.” 

Louis posed with his body leaning against the door and smirked when Harry took the picture. 

“Thank you, baby, I’ll see you in two days” Harry kissed him on the lips. “Bye.”

“Bye Hazza” 

Harry blew him a kiss and Louis pretended to catch it. He smiled to himself as he walked down the pathway. 

“Took you long enough,” Gemma said as soon as he got into the car. 

“Sorry, I was saying goodbye to Louis.” 

“We all guessed that.” 

“Well, we’ll still get there on time so it’s alright” Anne replied before Robin drove down the road.

“So…How was his birthday party?” Gemma asked, and Harry laughed. 

 

 

Louis couldn't stop smiling as he closed the door and sat back in the living room. Daisy and Phoebe decided to sit next to him as soon as he sat down. He stayed up until eleven then he decided to go to his room, saying goodnight to everyone. 

Louis collapsed with a loud sigh onto his bed and let out a small squeak as he stretched over the covers. 

“Louis?”

“Huh?” 

“Can I talk to you for a moment?” 

“Sure mum.”

Louis sat up so he was cross-legged on the bed, letting his mum sit down next to him. 

“How’s your relationship with Harry going?” 

“Great, I like him a lot, and he’s been amazing to me, and I could talk about him all day.”

“When we were talking to him earlier, he seemed to like you very much, maybe even love you.” 

“You think he could love me?” Louis asked.

“Of course! from the way he looks at you and when he talks about how you to met, the smile never left his face, I definitely think there’s something there.”

“Thanks, mum.”

“It’s okay, how do you feel about him?

“I think he makes me happier and he means the world to me. He’s always been there for me and when he got me those tickets for the concert. I was just thinking how he could remember something like that because I’ve only talked about them once and it was a long time ago; I really like him”

“Do you think you love him?” 

“I-I don’t know; I think I'm starting to realise that I do.” 

“You’ll understand it soon enough, it just comes with time, I can see that you are happier around him and brighten up whenever he is mentioned.” 

“You’re right.”

“I only want what’s best for you, and I think he could seriously be the best for you.” 

“Thanks, mum” he blushed. 

“No problem boobear.”

Louis only smiled at that. “I think I should go to bed soon.” 

“Goodnight Louis,” she said before ruffling his hair. 

“G’night mum” Louis kissed her cheek before she left his bedroom.

He quickly put on his pyjamas and climbed into bed. His phone rang from beside him, and he picked it up straight away. 

He chuckled when he saw the message from Harry.

**Merry Christmas Lou H. xx**

Technically there was one more minute to go, but he accepted it.

**Merry Christmas Hazza xx**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brosephs I know that I have written Louis' birthday candle as 22 and that is his age. He is 22 and Harry is 20.
> 
> Awww


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh, it's my birthday in a week. WE'RE ONLY GETTING OLDER BABY

Louis was woken up by Daisy and Phoebe, again, as they jumped on him. 

“It’s Christmas, wake up!” 

Louis groaned. “Guysss.”

“Come on Louis; you need to wake up.”

“Fine” Louis let himself be pulled out of bed and downstairs towards the kitchen. 

“Merry Christmas Louis” Johanna smiled, and it was followed by everyone else saying it.

“Merry Christmas everyone.”

Louis took an apple from the fruit bowl, flipping it in his hand before he sat down on one of the stools. 

Breakfast was had around the dining table, and everyone conversed with each other. Afterwards, everyone got ready to dress up in their Christmas clothes and do their own business as well. 

Louis went into his bedroom and remembered to put on his favourite Christmas jumper. He grabbed his phone and took a quick photo of his red reindeer jumper and sent it to Harry with the caption  **Christmas Jumper xx**

He stuffed his phone back into his back pocket, hopping down the stairs in some thick wool socks. Louis skipped into the living room where the Christmas tree was up and had tonnes of presents surrounding it. He flopped down beside Lottie just as his phone went off.

 **Jumper Buddies!!** Harry had sent a picture of him in a Christmas jumper that was emerald green and had a smiling snowman on it.

**Ooo fancy**

**#JumperSwag**

**My jumper is cooler than yours Louis replied with a broad grin on his face.**

**I beg to differ**

Louis was about to reply when his phone was snatched out of his hands by Felicite. 

“Felicite, Stop tantalising me” Louis whined as she held his phone out of reach.

Felicite started to type in a sentence and sent it before flicking through his messages. Louis groaned as he gave up and flopped beside her instead. 

“What are they saying to each other?” Charlotte asked.

“Umm…Jumper selfies and…aww, you call him Hazzabear, babe and Haz, ugh, so cute” Felicite smiled at Louis before handing him back his phone. 

“I’m moving” he muttered as he moved to sit beside Daisy and Phoebe. 

“Can I sit on your lap Louis?” Daisy questioned. 

“Sure Daisy” he grinned.

They stayed watching TV for another two hours before Louis was called, by Johanna, to the kitchen. 

“Hey, mum.”

“Hello Louis” 

“Why’d you call me?” Louis looked over to see Daniel helping out with some of the food.

“Could you start putting the plates and the cutlery for me please?” 

“Sure.”

Louis placed seven plates and cutlery on the table in the correct locations. He was asked to put the bowl of salad on the table, and he did while stealing some of the cucumbers from the bowl. He looked up to see Dan looking at him with a smile on his face. Louis placed a finger on his lips to tell Dan not to tell her, and he nodded.

“Thank you, Louis, the girls can come in now.”

Ernest and Doris were already in high chairs around the table so he didn’t need to get them. He went into the living room to find all of the girls wearing red Christmas hats. 

“Where’d you get those?” Louis said as he raised an eyebrow at them. 

“Found them,” Felicite said.

“You want one?” Lottie asked. 

“Yeah, might as well.” 

Lottie threw one towards him, and he placed it over his hair. 

“Looks good,” Felicite said. “Send one to Harry; I’m sure he wouldn't mind seeing you like this.” 

“Shut up” Louis muttered. “Maybe I will show him a photo, and we need to go into the kitchen.”

They all got up and filed into the kitchen where the food was being laid out on the table. 

“Wow, looks good mum” Louis spoke.

“Thank you” Johanna turned around and raised her eyebrows at them. “Nice hats.”

She took some juice from the fridge to the table and then finally sat down with everyone. Grace was said before Daniel started to cut the turkey for everyone. Louis felt in a buzz in his pocket as he was about to eat and he took his phone out to see a message from Harry. He was about to reply to him, but he was soon stopped by his mother.

“Louis put your phone away.” 

“But mum, it’ll only take a few seconds.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s Harry” 

“Okay, but be quick!”

“Thank you.”

He unlocked his phone to see Harry had sent a selfie of him cooking some food with the caption **Eating Christmas dinner soon xx**

 **Same here xx** Louis added **Sorry I can’t talk now; I’ll speak to you later?** He sent before turning his phone off.

They ate together mostly sharing about the past few weeks and how they were doing. Ernest and Doris were sitting in their high chairs and eating their baby food while they giggled and gurgled about nothing to each other. Their dinner together was fun, just like any other dinner, and Louis loved things like this. He loved to spend time with his family and make little memories like this. 

After dinner, they put all the plates in the dishwasher and Louis helped to put all of the leftover food away into different containers. 

They all moved to the living room where they gathered around the Christmas tree and were each given their gifts by Johanna and Daniel. 

“Louis, there’s one from Harry here.”

“Thank you” he frowned, he didn’t expect Harry to get him a gift.

Louis carefully unwrapped the present, and a bag was inside, Louis smiled when he saw a teddy bear and pulled it out of the bag. The bear was cuddling a love heart with the words ‘Hazza' written on it. He looked at the tag on the bag and saw that it read ‘For when I’m not there’. 

“He’s such an idiot” Louis giggled. 

Louis kept the bear in his lap as he opened the rest of his presents. 

“Louis, you have to marry Harry, I didn’t think he would get us Christmas presents,” Felicite said, and Louis blushed.

“Even though he’s part of the family doesn't mean he can marry Louis yet, but he’s on his way there.” 

“Since when did you make him part of the family?!” Louis’ eyes widened. 

“Since yesterday, did he not tell you?” 

“No” Louis frowned and pulled out his phone.

**Why didn’t you tell me that they made you part of the family??**

**I thought they were going to tell you; I’m sorry for not telling you baby :(**

**It’s alright xx** he smiled before sending **thank you for the prezzie :p**

**Hoped you liked it xx**

**I’ll keep it with me all the time xx**

 

 

Harry smiled before putting his phone away. 

“Talking to Loverboy?” Gemma smirked, and everyone laughed. 

“Shut up” Harry muttered. 

“Who is this boy?”  Harry’s grandma said, and he blushed.

“It’s a boy named Louis, they’ve been dating for a while now” Gemma replied so she could embarrass him even more. 

Harry groaned as he rested his head on the back of the sofa. 

“What does he look like?” his grandma asked. 

They were all sitting in her living room with two of aunties and uncles, his grandparents, granddad was sleeping, and his immediate family. His mum and step-dad were helping to clear up the mess they’ve made from eating, and Gemma was sitting next to him. 

“Well, I think I should have a picture to show you” Harry muttered as he took out his phone. Before he could go to his photos, Gemma snatched his phone from his hand. 

“Hey,” Harry whined. 

“Wow, you’ve got a lot of selfies with Louis” Gemma raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Gemma” Harry pouted like a child as he tried to reach for his phone. 

“Nuh uh,” she replied as she showed their grandma a picture of them together. 

“He looks very sweet” his Grandma cooed. 

“I give up” Harry muttered as he sulked into the couch. 

“Let’s open some presents!” Anne said.

“Yay” Harry cheered, immediately sitting up, and everyone laughed. 

 

 

Harry had opened all of his presents except for one from Louis as he wanted to open his last of all. Harry carefully unwrapped the gift. It had beautiful wrapping paper, and it was wrapped perfectly. Inside was a whole bath and face set. It included two different bottled soaps, a tub of bath salts and one raspberry and one strawberry face cream. Harry mentally thanked Louis as he was running low on some of these. 

A silver bracelet caught his eye and he picked it up upon seeing something engraved into it. He smiled when he read over it and immediately slipped it over his wrist. 

“What does it say?” Gemma asked. 

“It says, ‘I love every moment with you, from Louis’” Harry grinned. 

“Ugh, just get married already.” 

Harry blushed. "It's a bit too early for that."

Harry opened up a new message and sent it to him saying **Thank you for the present baby, Loved the bracelet xx**

He was given many hugs and kisses from his family as he waited for a reply. A buzz in his pocket signified that he had responded and he picked it up again.

**No problem xx**

**I’ll use the bath soaps when I get home xx**

**You can smell all nice for me; you smelt before XD Harry knew he was joking, but he pouted anyway.**

**Cheeky:,(**

**I’m sorry, I can make it up to you tomorrow xx**

**It’s okay, can’t wait to see you tomorrow though**

**Neither can I xx**

**I’ll speak to you later boo; I have to go**

**Okay :,( bye Hazza**

**Bye Lou H. xx**

Harry almost sent an ‘I love you’ but he immediately realised that he wasn’t ready to say it yet.

A few hours later and they were getting ready to leave. It was starting to turn dark so they said their goodbye’s and all headed to the car with all their belongings. 

For most of the journey home, Harry was texting Louis until they reached back home after their two-hour journey. They arrived at midnight, and they carried on talking until Harry was in bed along with Louis, who was just as close to falling asleep as he was. 

 **Can I call you?** Louis had texted.

**Of course, you can baby**

Harry waited a minute or so before his phone rang and ‘Lou <3’ appeared. He answered the call and smiled. When he heard the sleepy of Louis. 

“Hey, Harry” Louis whispered.

“Hello Lou” Harry replied, his voice equally as tired. “How was your Christmas?”

“It was great thank you; I love the present you gave me.” 

“I love yours as well, thank you.”

“I have your bear with me right now; I have to say it is very cuddly.”

“Of course, I hope it accompanies you in your sleep.”

“I think it’s a slightly better cuddle than you” Louis giggled. 

“Only just?”

“Just a little bit softer than you but you are the right size so I think it’s equal.”

“Well, I might need to improve my standards then.”

“Hmm, maybe.” he giggled.

Louis left out a little yawn and a squeak accidentally left his mouth. 

“Oops,” Louis giggled, “Sorry.” 

“Don’t worry; I think it’s cute.” 

Harry could tell that Louis was blushing as a light gasp had ringed through his phone. 

“What are you doing t-tomorrow?” another quiet yawn was heard.

“I don’t want to take away your sleep time; you’re tired Lou” Harry stated quietly.

“M’not t-tired.” 

“Did you want to do something tomorrow?” 

“I’m free the whole day if you want me.” 

“I’ll come and pick you up.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“And we’ll have lots of fun” Harry cheered quietly, and Louis giggled. 

It was silent for a few seconds before Louis whispered. “Can you sing to me?”

“What do you want me to sing baby?” 

“Anything you can think of.”

Harry thought for a while before coming up with something. 

“Harry? you there?”

“Yeah I’m still here baby” Harry answered, and Louis hummed. “When I was younger, when I couldn’t go to sleep, I would think of this song, you might know it” Louis hummed, and Harry heard a bit of happiness in his hum. 

Harry began singing softly 'All my loving' by The Beatles to Louis and he heard Louis become silent on the opposite line. He could hear Louis sigh quietly every so often. Louis joined in for the last verse, and Harry grinned when he heard Louis' voice.

"Close your eyes and I'll kiss you. Tomorrow I'll miss you. Remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away. I'll write home every day. And I'll send all my loving to you" they sang.

When Harry had finished Louis let out a content sigh. 

“Thank you, Harry, that was beautiful” Louis mumbled as he sounded like he was half asleep.

“It’s okay; you were great as well. Go to sleep baby; I’ll see you tomorrow okay Lou?” Louis hummed in agreement. 

“Goodnight Harry Styles” he yawned.

“Goodnight Louis Tomlinson”

Harry ended the call and smiled. It really was a great Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By 'Grace' I meant prayer. 
> 
> Anywhooo. 
> 
> You like so far?
> 
> Comment, kudos, subscribe yah? 
> 
> I won't be updating as much as I have to revise got upcoming tests (and that is more important, sorry guys) but I'll still try to update just for you guys.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I linked into this is one of my favourite songs so I had to put it in there.

Louis groaned as he stretched out from underneath his duvet. He sighed happily as he remembered the conversation he had with Harry during the night. Louis looked at his phone, which was laying beside his stomach and picked it up. He saw a message from Harry and smiled. 

 **SNOW DAY!!!** it said. 

Louis frowned as he climbed out of his bed and plodded over to the window and drew the curtains. He winced as the bright light from outside seeped in through the window and then waited until he adjusted to the light before turning toward the scenery. 

He gasped as he saw most of the houses were covered with a thick layer of white snow on their roofs. Louis clapped his hands together giddily before sending Harry a text saying **YAYYYY!!!!**

Louis quickly got dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, a band top and a jumper before hurrying downstairs and into the kitchen. 

Louis felt a buzz in his pocket as he said ‘good morning’ to everyone.

**:) cute**

**I challenge you to a snowball fight!!!**

**Challenge accepted** Louis grinned at his reply

**Be prepared for my wrath!!!**

**Aww, your wrath is a tiny kitten** Louis scowled before sending another text immediately afterwards.

**Do not underestimate me!!! I’ll show you my fierceness!!!**

**If you say so**

**When does this challenge start???** Harry asked as he began to make a cup of tea.

**At...1:30?**

**Okay then, I will come and pick you up, and the duel will start at 1:30 at the park**

**Be prepared to lose!!**

**I never lose xx** Louis huffed as he put the hot water on the tea bag that was in his cup.

**We shall see about that**

 

 

The time came, and it was one o’clock. Louis had put on a pair of VANS with a black coat over his clothes. He opened the door when he heard a ring of their doorbell and smiled when he saw Harry standing there. 

“Hi Hazza,” Louis said as he engulfed him in a hug. 

“Hey baby” Harry pulled him even closer to him. 

Louis hummed before whispering ‘I missed you’ into Harry’s chest.

“It was only a day and fifteen hours” Harry chuckled.

“That’s a long time” Louis unravelled himself from Harry’s grip and pouted.

“I know, I missed you too” Harry kept his arms around Louis’ hips and kissed his pout away. 

Harry raised his arm up above Louis’ head, and Louis chuckled when he saw the mistletoe hanging above his head. Harry pouted his lips at Louis, and he giggled when he met his lips with Harry’s.

“You ready for our snow fight” Harry smirked.

“Always.”

 

 

“Bye everyone” Louis called after he had put his red beanie and scarf on.

“Bye Louis, bye Harry” Johanna and Daniel said, and the twins gurgled something along the lines of that.

Harry laced his fingers together after Louis had closed the door and walked them out onto the pavement. 

“It was quite quiet at your house today, where was everyone?”

“They’ve gone out to play with their friends, probably to do the same thing as we are doing.”

“Oh,” Harry nodded. 

“How was your Christmas yesterday?” Louis asked.

“Apart from the fact that Gemma tried to embarrass me, I got amazing presents, and the food was great.”

“That’s good” Louis smiled. 

“How was yours?”

“It was good as well, got a lot of presents and spent it with my family; I couldn’t ask for anything better.”

“Aww, that’s great baby.”

Snow started to fall and began to fall on their faces lightly. Harry laughed as Louis watched a snowflake fall onto his nose, leaving him cross-eyed. He stopped them in the pavement and quickly kissed the snowflake off of his nose. Louis blushed as Harry pulled away and smirked down at him as he tried to return to normal. The cold winter temperature was already giving them both rosy red cheeks.

They soon arrived at the park, and they walked to their particular spot and listened to the crunch of both of their feet in the snow. 

“The time is…” Harry looked at his watch. “…1:25, you’ve got five minutes to prepare for our battle, good luck” Harry pecked his lips before they stepped their separate ways. 

In five minutes they’d managed to build a defence area and a few piles of snowballs, and occasionally they would look at the other’s work. 

“Okay, thirty seconds left.” 

Harry made sure to have a lot of snowballs that would be felt but not able to hurt. 

“Time’s up Louis, get ready to lose.”

“Bring it on Hazzie” he smirked.

“Being cute is not going to distract me” Harry glared. 

“No?” Louis pouted.

“No” Harry saw Louis edging towards one of his snowballs and carefully watched him pick one up.

Louis pretended to throw a snowball, and he ducked waiting for the hit to come, but it didn’t. 

Harry slowly came out from his wall of snow but was met by a face full of snow. Harry gasped as he quickly wiped off the snow from his face. 

“1-0 to me yayyy!!!” Louis cheered doing a little victory dance. 

He froze when a pile of snow hit his chest. 

“Oh it’s on Styles” Louis smirked. 

Louis grabbed four snowballs before throwing all four of them one after the other. 

After a few minutes, it just became them throwing random bits of snow at each other and not caring where it ended up. 

Louis slipped in his seat and fell onto his bum and started to giggle. He didn't see the snowball Harry had aimed at him and was surprised when it hit the side of his face. Louis froze as he turned away from Harry, clutching his jaw. 

Harry gasped and dropped all the snow in his hands. Louis heard his feet rushing over to crouch beside Louis. 

“Louis! Louis! Baby! are you alright?” Harry exclaimed, suddenly feeling guilty about what he’d done. “Louis please an-” Harry was left gobsmacked as he felt a pile of snow go down his shirt. “Louis?”

Harry saw Louis’ body shake with laughter as he showed Harry his face. 

Louis got up and danced around Harry shouting ‘I win! I win!’. Harry got up after, shuffling around to get snow off of his body.

“I think I’ve got some in my pants” he whined. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I was putting my amazing drama skills to use” Harry pouted and Louis stepped closer to him. “I’m sorry Hazza” Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay; I could never stay mad at you” Harry smiled with Louis giggling into his neck. 

“Since it is very obvious that you won, let’s go back to mine, and I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” Harry said. 

“Ooh, I love hot chocolate.” 

“Come on let’s go-ah” somehow Harry had managed to slip on the snow behind him and pulled Louis with him. Luckily, they landed in the snow, so it wasn’t as painful.

“If you wanted me to do something to you, you could've just asked.” 

“Shut up” Harry blushed as he helped them both get up. 

“You like it really.”

“Mhm yeah.” 

They walked off of the snowy hill, well more grassy than snowy as they had messed it up, and onto the pavement. 

“Piggyback Lou?”

“Yeah!” Louis agreed.

He jumped onto Harry’s back and wrapped his arms and legs in their designated places. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck, trying not to bash his face into Harry’s fedora. He pulled his beanie up as he felt it slipping from his head and watched the direction they were walking in. 

“You okay Lou?”

“Yeah, I’m okay” Louis sighed and then was jolted about Harry lifting him up higher on his back.

They walked in silence, content with each other’s presence until they got back to Harry’s house. Louis jumped off Harry’s back and held his hand as they strode up the driveway. 

“Was I heavy?” Louis asked.

“Nope, you’re as light as a feather, barely felt a thing.”

Harry sighed as he realised that he forgot his keys again. He rang the doorbell and a minute later, Anne opened the door to find them both standing there. They must have looked particularly wild as she raised her eyebrows at their flushed faces and their snowy bodies. 

“Come in! Gosh, brush yourselves off okay? Then come in.”

Harry brushed off all the snow from Louis’ body and vice versa, although Louis couldn’t reach to wipe off his hat. Louis pouted while Harry chuckled. 

“You can’t stop being cute, can you?” Harry asked, making Louis blush. 

“Ahem” they heard Anne say and they both hurried inside with flushed faces. 

“Let’s go get that drink of ours,” Harry said. 

“Of course” Louis smirked as they both took their shoes off and placed them right beside each other.

Louis grinned when they got to the kitchen by Harry, and he grabbed two cups out of the cupboard. 

“Tea or hot chocolate?” 

“Tough question but I’ll have hot chocolate today.” 

“Good choice.” 

“I had tea this morning, I guess I will have hot chocolate today.”

“Alright then.”

"Mum? Do you want tea or coffee?" Harry asked.

"Tea please" she called back.

Harry got to work on making a cup of hot chocolate for both them of them and tea for his mum. 

“Do you want some marshmallows?” 

“Harry, is that even a question?” Louis smirked as Harry realised what he meant and soon two pink and fluffy marshmallows were placed in their cups. 

He called his mum to take the cup of tea and left it on the table for her. 

“How about we watch a movie?”

“I’d love that.” 

Harry led them into the living room, and Louis took a seat in one of the couches. Harry meanwhile, went to their film stash underneath the TV. 

“Okay, so we’ve got sci-fi, superhero, rom-com, some classics and action and adventure films.”

“I think superhero or action and adventure.”

“Hmm, let me guess, ‘Spiderman’ maybe?” Harry smirked as he held up the first copy.

“You know me so well” Louis giggled as Harry put on the CD.

“Any popcorn?”

“What’s the point of watching a film when there’s no popcorn?” Louis grinned. ”Do you have sweet popcorn?”

“Yes we do, but you could make it sweet enough” Harry joked and Louis groaned but had a light blush hidden behind his hands.

“Flattery will get you nowhere Styles.” 

“It got me to you, so I can’t complain” Harry winked and turned to the kitchen leaving Louis flustered on the couch.

Harry smiled as soon as he saw his mum leaning against the counter.

“Hey, mum.”

“Hey Harry, thank you for the tea, it was lovely.”

“No problem.” 

Harry searched for a bag of popcorn that wasn’t popped and put it in the microwave for two minutes.

“What are you two doing or going to do?” 

“We’re going to watch ‘Spiderman’, he wanted to watch it, so we are.” 

“Okay, I’ll leave you two alone but no kissing each other’s faces off,” Anne said sternly.

“I can’t promise you anything” -she raised an eyebrow- “okay! we won't.”

She nodded at him before going upstairs. At that time the popcorn had popped, and he was putting it into a bowl.

“I brought the popcorn!”

“Yayyy” Louis cheered before sipping some hot chocolate.

Harry fell next to Louis, being careful not to knock the drink out of his hand, placing the popcorn beside his feet. 

As the film was five minutes in, Harry picked out one of the marshmallows and put it near Louis’ mouth. He instantly opened his mouth and leant forward to pop it in. Louis hummed happily before he quickly did the same to Harry, laughing when some of the drink dripped down his mouth. Louis giggled as he leant forward to kiss Harry’s lips and made a ‘mwah’ sound when he did. 

Once they both had finished their drinks, Louis shuffled closer so he was resting his back against Harry’s chest and they were both laying down. Harry rested the popcorn on Louis’ belly and slid his arms around his shoulders. Occasionally, popcorn would get fed into Louis’ mouth by Harry. By the end of the film, they’d managed to snuggle closer to each other. 

“That was fun!” Louis said as he placed the bowl down on the floor.

“Hmm yes.” 

Louis turned around and groaned as he stretched parts of his body out. He collapsed onto Harry’s chest and stared up at him. 

“Have I told you how much I like your eyes?” Harry asked as he brushed some hair out of Louis’ eyes.

“Maybe a few times” Louis replied as some blood rushed to his cheeks. 

“Well, I’m going to tell you again, I like your eyes.”

“Thank you” Louis hid his face into Harry’s chest.

Harry chuckled before pulling Louis further up his body. He kissed him on the lips and wrapped his arms around his curvy waist. Harry pushed his tongue against Louis’ bottom lip, but he didn’t open his mouth. Louis yelped when Harry poked his side, and Harry smirked as he let himself in. 

“No fair” Louis muttered. 

“You like it.”

“Hmm, maybe I do.”

Louis slotted their lips together and deeply kissed him. Harry managed to get his tongue back into Louis’ mouth. He explored the familiar place with his tongue, occasionally hitting the roof of his mouth. Harry continued to roam around his mouth and lightly rub over Louis’ sides while Louis tugged at his hair. 

“My mum told me no kissing on the couch, but I guess we broke that rule” Harry sighed.

“I am one to break the rules” Louis whispered against his lips.

“You’re a little rebel aren’t you” Harry smirked.

Louis stuck his tongue out before giggling. “One of the best” Louis said before sighing. “I’m going to have to go soon.” 

“But you’ve not been here for very long” Harry whined.

“I’m sorry Haz. Alright...maybe I could stay for another hour” Louis grinned.

Of course, one hour turned into another hour and another and soon it was already seven o’clock. 

“Haz, I know what you're trying to do but I was meant to have left a long time ago, and you’re making me stay.”

“I don’t want you to go” Harry pouted before he started to kiss up Louis’ neck and face.

“Harry!” Louis shrieked with laughter. “Harry, I’m ticklish there.”

“Okay, one last one.” 

Harry pressed a kiss over Louis’ sweet spot and bit down on his neck, leaving a very noticeable mark. 

“Harry” Louis whined when he licked over the place. “People are going to notice now.” 

“You can use your scarf.”

“Why’d you put it there?”

“Well people need to know that you’re mine and so you can remember me every time you see it.” 

“Harry, [I’ll never forget you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTyN-DB_v5M), you don’t need to worry, maybe you could put more on me later on” he smirked. 

“Will you remember me in a good or a bad way?” 

“Harry” Louis deadpanned.

“What! I’m just asking?”  

“I think a bit of both” Harry gasped then pouted as he turned away slightly. “In a good way! I was only joking Hazzie.” 

Harry stayed looking away from him, and Louis frowned. 

“Harry,” Louis said slowly as he sat up on his hips and rubbed his hands lightly over Harry’s stomach. He closed his eyes when Louis leant over him and appeared just in front of him. “Haz” he muttered. "Please look at me."

Louis tried again by moving over to his neck and kissing slowly over the skin. Harry cursed at the fact that he was getting slightly affected by Louis’ touches. He ignored the fact that his breathing had become faster and his heart rate had gone crazy, and he was becoming more and more aroused by the second. 

“L-Louis.” 

Louis hummed against his neck, and Harry felt himself becoming filled with lust.

“S-Stop for a second” he cursed the fact that his voice sounded weaker. 

“You sure you want me to stop?” Louis looked at him with wide eyes and a bitten lip.

“I-I-”

“I guess I have to go soon” Louis sat up again and looked directly into Harry’s eyes. 

Harry was trying to say something, but Louis on his hips was making him hard. 

“Oo naughty boy” Louis smirked. 

Harry blushed as Louis could probably feel his erection right now. Louis ground his hips down onto Harry before getting off of him altogether. Harry watched Louis swing his hips a bit more than usual then leave the living room.

Harry let out a long sigh as he ran his hands over his face. Louis reappeared in the doorway and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Harry?” Louis asked.

“Yes, baby?” 

“It’s very dark outside, and I’ll be very lonely, could you take me home?” Louis said as he pouted cutely.

“Y-Yeah, of course.” 

Harry quickly went over to Louis after he had rolled off of the couch. Louis had walked off again, probably to get ready, and Harry followed suit. He bumped into someone along the way and turned to see Gemma with a mug in her hand.

“Careful,” Gemma said as she gave Harry a once over. 

“What were you two doing in there?” she raised her eyebrows at him as she was obviously hinting at what was happening around his lower area.

“N-Nothing, I’m just going to drop Louis home” Harry blushed before moving towards where Louis was. 

He hurriedly put on his shoes and coat before escorting Louis out of the house. Louis took Harry’s hand in his as they walked back to Louis’ house. They stayed in complete silence, but it was okay for both of them. 

“Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“Umm, you know the conversation we had on the phone yesterday or today whatever you want to count it as?”

“Yeah?” Harry asked, slightly unsure of what he was getting at. 

“And when you sang to me.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re an excellent singer” Louis blushed. “You’ve got a lovely voice.”

“Thank you baby” Harry smiled as he pulled him a bit closer to him. "You do too."

“I really like it” it was Harry’s turn to blush now. 

"And I love yours," Harry said, and Louis giggled. 

Soon they were back to chatting like they normally would and also arrived at Louis’ house, which they didn't entirely want. 

“Goodbye Harry” Louis sighed. 

“Wait!” 

Louis looked up at him in confusion.

“It’s New Year’s soon, so I was just wondering if you would like to go see the fireworks with us, but it’ll be a bit of a journey, though”

“Yeah, I’d like that” Louis smiled. “Is it just us?”

“No, my parents will be coming along plus Gemma, I think they want to talk to you properly as well.”

“Oh,” Louis blushed. “That’s fine; I’ll tell my parents.” 

“Of course!” Harry smiled. “Can’t wait to see you.”

“Neither can I.” 

Louis smiled back at him and stepped on his tiptoes to kiss Harry on the lips. Harry pulled Louis closer as he deepened the kiss. Their lips slowly moved in synchronisation, and they held on tightly to each other as if they were afraid to let go. Harry chased after Louis’ lips as he started to pull away from him and whined when Louis giggled at him. 

“I gotta go Haz; I’ll text you later okay?”

“Okay.”

Harry watched as Louis pecked his lips before turning towards his front door, Harry smiled as Louis waved at him and he waved back as he watched the door close. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They make me sick. Ugh, they should just get married already, feeding marshmallows and popcorn to each other. Just get married already.
> 
> Sorry I was having a bit of a rant about how cute Harry and Louis are in this story.
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeyyy.
> 
> Do you like the story so far? Still interesting?

Harry and Louis didn’t get to see each other much as they had holiday coursework to finish and some projects but they made sure to text each other in their spare time. 

When it came to New Year's Eve, they were both excited to see each other. At nine thirty, Harry arrived at Louis’ house, and Louis was just getting himself ready. Louis’ mum opened the door for Harry and smiled at him.

“Hello, Harry, nice to see you, come in!”

“Hello Mrs Tomlinson”

“I’m Ms Poulston at the moment, soon to be Deakin, but there is no need to call me that, you can call me Johanna.”

“Really?”

“You’re part of the family now; it’s okay.”

“Thank you” Harry blushed.

“No problem.”

“Hey Harry” a voice called, and he soon recognised it as Lottie’s.

“Hey Lottie” Harry waved.

“If you’re looking for Louis, he’s in his room at the moment,” Johanna said.

“Oh it’s okay, I can wait down here.” 

“Go up and see him, I know you want to, as long as you two don’t do anything in there” she pointed a stern finger at Harry.

“I won’t” Harry flushed a dark red. 

Harry walked up the stairs towards his bedroom, knocking on Louis’ door.

“Who is it?” he heard a soft voice call.

“It’s me, Harry.”

“Oh, hi Harry, come in.”

“Okay,” Harry said as he hesitantly pushed open the door. 

Louis was pulling up some jeans, but he was struggling to get it over his bum.

“Need help?” Harry asked with a small smirk on his face.

“Yeah, maybe a little” Louis blushed. 

Harry’s eyes softened as he walked over to Louis and placed his hands on the sides of his jeans. 

“Here we go.”

Harry lifted him up along with the jeans and helped him slip into them. Louis carefully watched him as he did up his zip and buttons.

“Thank you” Louis pecked him on the lips before stepping away from him. 

He was almost ready, he just needed his socks, shoes and a jacket. Harry sat on his bed as he watched him get his socks on and a denim jacket along with it. Once he had finished, he came over to sit on Harry’s lap and wrapped his denim-clad arms around his neck. 

“Hi, Hazzie” Harry’s heart may have fluttered at his words.

“Hey Loubear” Harry replied as he wrapped his arms around his back. 

Louis sighed into Harry's neck, his hands coming up to Harry's curls. They stayed like this for a few minutes enjoying each other’s comfort.

“Come on Lou”

“Where are we going?” he muttered. 

“Downstairs, my family will be here to pick us up soon.”

Louis nodded into his neck, and Harry could feel the faint warm breaths of Louis cascading over his skin.

Harry gently placed Louis on the floor as he got up and he could hear Louis whine quietly to himself. Harry cooed at him in sympathy before he went to hug Louis from behind and kiss his cheek.

Harry led them out of his room, both of them going downstairs and into the living room together.

“Hey everyone.” 

“Hello,” people said or something close to that. 

They sat on a sofa that wasn’t occupied and squished close together. 

At ten o’clock, a honk was heard from outside, and Harry was sent a text from Gemma.

We’re here you ninny :p

Harry smiled as he gently tapped Louis’ shoulder.

“Lou, my family are here we’ve got to go.”

“Mmm, okay”

They both stood up, and Louis’ mum looked at him. 

“We’re going, Harry’s family’s here.”

“Oh, let me see you out.”

Louis made sure to put on a scarf and a beanie and his VANS before shouting ‘goodbye’ to everyone. Louis’ mum watched as Harry and Louis got into the car, and Louis waved at Johanna before setting off. 

“Was that your mother Louis?”

“Yes it is”

“I would love to meet her one day.” 

“Yeah, I think she’d like that.” 

Louis was sitting in between Harry and Gemma in the back of the car and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder.

A few minutes later and they arrived at the train station. They took the train to London Bridge with Louis complaining about Harry’s mum buying their train tickets. 

“Louis, I’m buying the tickets okay” Anne raised an eyebrow at him. 

“But-”

“No buts, I’m paying.”

“Okay” Louis pouted.

They all sat together on the train and started talking to each other, the conversation soon turning to Louis. 

“So, Louis, Harry told me that you study drama at University,” Anne said.

Louis blushed. “Umm, yeah I’ve always liked drama and acting, so I decided I wanted to either get into acting or be a drama teacher as well because I like working with children as well.”

“That’s really nice, how long do you have left in your course?”

“Only six more months left.”

“So it’s nearly over then?” 

“Yeah but it’s going to be stressful as we have castings to sort out for a play soon and auditions start in a few weeks.”

“Wow, I hope you do well, and we’ll come and see you perform” Anne smiled. 

“Thanks,” Louis said with his cheeks flushed.

Harry smiled down at him and pulled him closer towards him. When they heard their stop being called they all jumped off the train and hurried to the underground. 

They took the tube, with Harry protecting Louis with his arms, but it was still packed, presumably because everyone was going to see the fireworks.

It was nearing eleven thirty and they all made sure to stay together as they got off at Waterloo station. They were being pushed around as they made their way onto the busy street. Louis was slightly scared so he tightly grabbed onto Harry’s bicep as they moved towards Waterloo Bridge. 

Somehow they managed to find a space on the bridge just after it was closed. 

Louis shivered when he felt an unusually cold gust of the wind on his body but got immediately warmed when Harry wrapped his arms around his shoulders. 

“Thank you, babe.” 

“No problem baby” Harry kissed his cheek.

They huddled together and lightly danced with the music playing out loud. Louis whined when Harry’s warmth left him for a minute, but he soon returned with his camera. 

“Can I take a photo of you Lou?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, of course, babe.” 

Louis stayed where he was as Harry took a few steps back. The light from the London Eye was bright enough to illuminate Louis' face lightly. He hid his face in his scarf but still left his eye visible. He stayed exactly where he was as he took a photo of him from the front and the back. Louis jumped when he felt hands wrap around his waist but smiled when he saw one hand with Harry’s rings on them. 

“Hey angel” Louis giggled when he felt Harry kiss him on his cheek and he hid his face in his shoulder. 

“Hi.” 

“One minute to go!!!” a guy said from an intercom and a giant countdown clock appeared on Big Ben. 

“Yay!” Louis cheered. 

Harry rested his head on top of Louis’ head as they watched the countdown get to thirty seconds. Louis felt Harry turn around and begin to talk to someone. Louis decided not to listen to their conversation and listened to the sound of people talking. 

It soon went to fifteen seconds, and you soon heard everyone shouting along with the intercom. When it got to ten seconds, Harry whispered into Louis’ ears the seconds being shown on Big Ben and Louis couldn’t keep the face splitting grin off of his face. 

“5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” 

Louis gasped when Harry kissed him on the lips, but he instantly let him in. They kept the kiss chaste and soon broke apart. Louis blushed when Harry smiled at him, but they were soon interrupted by a clear of the throat from Gemma. 

“Harry you owe me one” she said as she handed him his camera back. “You two are disgustingly cute”

“Thanks, Gems,” Harry said then blew her a kiss and she rolled her eyes. 

“Did you get her to take a photo of us?” Louis asked. 

“I might of yeah” he replied and turned to the fireworks. 

Louis stared at Harry for a few more seconds before looking at the fireworks. Harry took photos of the fireworks while staying behind Louis.

Louis was amazed at all the fireworks going off and all the different colours used in the display. Just as the last few fireworks were being let out, people cheered even louder and clapped when it finished.

“Happy New Year Lou”

“Happy New Year Hazza”

They travelled back together, slowly making their way through the bustling crowd, and an hour and a half later they had returned to Louis’ house. Harry got out of the car with Louis and they walked down the path leading him up to the front door.

“Thank you, Harry, I had a lovely time.”

“No problem baby.”

“C-Can I see that photo that Gemma took please?”

“Sure” he smiled. 

Harry turned his camera on to show it to Louis and flickered through the photos to find it. 

“Here you go.” 

Louis smiled down at the photo. Harry wondered what was going through his mind as he saw the photo and admired the light blush that came to his face.

“I really like it.”

“Would you like me to frame it for you?” 

“That would be nice actually, as long as it’s okay with you.”

“I’ll give it to you as soon as I can, you can have it as a late christmas present.” 

Louis giggled. “Okay then.” 

“I’ll see you…” 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Okay” 

“Bye babe” Louis smiled before kissing him on the lips. 

“Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year” he smiled. 

“Bye Lou” Harry called as he closed the door. 

Louis slumped against the door as he stepped in the house and let out a sigh. Louis grinned to himself as he looked through the dark house. He quietly slipped off his shoes and tiptoed towards the stairs.

“Louis?” 

“Mum?! What are you doing up so late?” Louis gasped when he saw her in the kitchen, looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“The twins woke me up so I went and made some tea after I helped them”

“Oh, I wanted to talk to you actually, is that alright?”

“Of course boobear, what did you want to talk about?” she said as she pointed to a bar stool.

Louis walked over to her, perching himself on the stool.

“I think I’ve realised that I love Harry” he admitted. 

“You think, or you know?”

“I-I” he stuttered.

“Have you thought about it?”

“Yes I have, and I know I haven’t felt like this around him, around anyone, for sure.”

“So if you were to see him tomorrow, what would you say to him? would you tell him you love him?”

“I don’t know, we’ve only been together for almost four months now and I don’t want to scare him off” Louis started to twiddle with his fingers.

“You don’t want him to push you away?” Johanna asked as she leaned forward, her arms resting on the counter.

“Yeah.”

“When would you tell him?”

“When he tells me.”

“But what if he never tells you?” Louis’ mum questioned.

“I-, okay maybe a year.”

“A year! you’re going to keep that you love him for a year.”

“That sounds reasonable enough” Louis frowned.

“A lot can happen in a year, are you prepared to wait that long?”

“Okay, six months.”

“How about until your nine month anniversary?”

“I guess, June 15th, that’s basically six months.”

“You’ll have to try and keep your mouth shut for that long”

“Thanks, mum” Louis giggled.

“Love you and goodnight.”

“Love you too, G'night and Happy New Year” Louis smiled.

“Oh yes! Happy New Year”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel really tired today. I don't know why though, I was asleep for like nine hours and that's a luxury for me.
> 
> But anyway...
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah
> 
> Comment/ kudos/ subscribe yo


	19. Chapter 18 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the next chapter would have been really long and this one really short I decided to put it into two parts.
> 
> Welp...Here it is.

The next time they saw each other was for Zayn’s birthday, everyone had organised a surprise party for him on the twelfth. Harry also gave Louis the framed photograph of their New Years kiss. 

Soon it was coming round to Harry’s birthday, and Louis and his parents were invited to come along. They all ended up going to a restaurant with Harry’s and Louis’ parents as well as Gemma, Harry and Louis.

It was meant to be a relaxing dinner, but they were both on edge, worried what their parents would think of each other. Their worries were all gone when they saw everyone getting along.

“I think it’s going well” Harry whispered into Louis' ear just as the starters came.

“Yeah, I think it is” Louis nodded. 

“So far at least.” 

“And how is the birthday boy doing?” Louis smirked.

“I’m great especially since you’re here with me,” Harry said, making Louis blush.

“You’re such a charmer,” Louis said making Harry laugh.

They both settle into their starters and of course, they tried each other’s food like the loved up couple they were. It seemed like it was only them in those moments, them in their own little world. Occasionally Harry would see Louis’ mum looking at them, and he would turn away with a red face. Louis had ended up in an animated conversation with Gemma about something and Harry smiled over at them.

Soon their main course had arrived, and they were all left to eat their food. Harry and Louis would also talk to each other in between bites. Everyone had ordered something different from the menu, and it looked like everyone was enjoying it. 

Both the mum’s and the dads had gotten along fine and were becoming friends, much to Harry's and Louis' delight. 

Whenever Harry would occasionally give Louis a quick kiss on the lips, their mum’s would coo at them. 

When the main course was finished, they all ended up ordering a desert, except for Harry and Louis who decided to share one between themselves. While waiting for their orders to come, Harry and Louis held hands under the table with Harry rubbing his thumb over his hand reassuringly.

Their desserts were placed on their tables ten minutes later. Harry and Louis ordered a chocolate cake, Gemma some ice-cream, Daniel and Johanna ordered apple pie and Anne and Robin ordered a Tiramisu. They all enjoyed their desert and then it was all paid for. 

Everyone left the restaurant promising to meet up again sometime in the future, and each of them left to go their separate ways. Harry and Louis stayed just behind them as they stayed in their private world.

“Harry, wait here a second, I need to get you your present now.”

Harry was about to call out to him, but he ran off to his parent's car before he could. Harry watched as he came back to him holding a gift bag with a present wrapped in pink tissue paper inside.

“You didn’t have to baby, but thank you.” 

“But I wanted to” Louis pecked his lips. “Besides it’s your birthday.”

“Thank you again; I like it already.”

“You haven’t even seen what I got you yet” Louis stated.

“But I know it’ll be great.”

Louis blushed.

“I’ll see you soon, hopefully,” Harry said.

“Maybe not, I’ve got a lot of rehearsals for the play, so I may not be able to see you a lot.”

“Oh,” Harry frowned. 

“But I’ll try and see you whenever I can.”

“That’s okay, I don’t mind, I don’t want you getting stressed, though, promise me?”

“Yes, I promise.” 

“I think we should go; our parents might be waiting for us.”

“Yeah,” Louis giggled.

Harry smiled before he felt Louis’ lips on his and instantly kissed back. Harry moved his lips with Louis’ and soon they relaxed into the other, deepening their kiss. Harry ran his tongue along Louis’ bottom lip, but they instantly jumped when a honk was heard from Louis’ parent's car. 

“Sorry Harry” he pecked his lips. “Bye babe.”

“Bye Lou” Harry shouted when he ran towards the car.

 

 

Louis slid into the backseat of the car and pulled his seatbelt on. He saw his mum glance at him in the mirror and he blushed as he looked away. The only sound heard was the music coming from the radio. 

“I think Harry’s family is nice.”

“Yeah, they’re very nice” Louis replied.

“I know this is a very awkward question, which you don’t have to answer, but Anne and I were wondering if you have had sex yet?” Dan glanced over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“What?!” Louis choked out.

“You don’t have to answer it.”

“No! no, we haven't.”

“Do you want to?”

“No, I-I don’t know, maybe” Louis stuttered.

“It’s okay you can do it whenever you are ready.”

“I know but do we have to talk about it here?” 

“Okay sorry.” 

Louis opened his messages and instantly opened a text to Harry.

Have your parents just asked you if we had sex??!!!!

Yes! And it's so awkward now

 

 

Harry slid into the back seat, beside Gemma, and put on his seatbelt. 

“You took quite a lot of time there” Gemma whispered. 

“I was saying goodbye to Louis.”

“You sure you were just saying goodbye?” she smirked.

“Shut up” he blushed. “He gave me a present.”

The radio started playing and Harry hummed along to the songs. 

“Harry?” Anne asked.

“Yes?” he replied. 

“Have you and Louis had sex yet?” 

Gemma snorted with laughter as Harry’s contours turned red. 

“Mum!” 

“Just asking.”

“No, we haven’t! not yet at least, he’s not ready.”

“Alright.” 

“You’ve just made this very awkward now, can we talk about this later?”

“Sure sweetie.”

Harry rolled his eyes when he saw Gemma still snickering at him.

 

 

The next time they fully got to see each other was the day of Louis’ concert. Of course, they had spent time together, had a few dates, but they didn’t get to have any proper alone time as Louis was busy with the play, considering he was the main character he barely got time to do anything. They would have late night phone calls and constantly texted each other. 

Louis honestly missed Harry as he wasn’t able to see him and he would cuddle the teddy bear close to him. Louis had packed a bag for their concert as they decided that they would stay at a hotel after the concert. 

Harry also missed Louis, a lot; it was the longest time they’d been apart. Harry was waiting for Louis to arrive and was patiently sitting and trying to pass the time before Louis came.

He instantly ran downstairs and peeked through the letter hole when the doorbell rang. He had seen Louis’ familiar coat before he opened the door wide.

“Lou!” he smiled wide when he opened the door.

“Haz!” Louis smiled back before hugging around his shoulders. 

They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while and at no point did they want to let go. Louis sighed into Harry’s shoulder and whispered an ‘I missed you’ to him. 

“I missed you a lot, couldn’t wait to see you.” 

Harry smiled as Louis stepped upon his tiptoes to kiss him. Harry loved the taste of Louis’ lips, and when he was gone, he felt like he had Louis’ withdrawals. They kissed slowly and deeply, getting to know how each other’s mouth felt again. 

“I think we should probably come inside the house” Harry whispered. 

“Yeah maybe” Louis giggled.

Harry waited as Louis took his shoes off before taking Louis’ hand in his, how he loved his small hands, and led them up into his bedroom. Louis smiled when he saw the vinyl record of Harry’s favourite song (that he had gotten Harry for his birthday) on the wall.

“What time are we leaving Haz?”

“In about three hours, at three o'clock.”

“Okay then” Louis bit his lip with excitement. 

“We’ve got three hours, what would you like to do?” 

“Anything really” Louis shrugged. 

“Hmm…okay we could, how about we watch some movies, have a movie marathon.”

“I would love to, but this time you can choose the film as I chose it last time.”

“Sure Lou” Harry smiled. “But first I just want to kiss those lovely lips of yours that I have missed for so long.”

“Alright,” Louis giggled.

 

 

An hour later they had a bowl of popcorn in their hands, and Gemma and Anne had joined them to watch ‘Titanic’. Louis never really liked the movie, but he enjoyed it more with some of Harry’s added comments that would make him laugh. Louis was happy to be in Harry’s arms again and wished it was like this every day. 

It had gotten to the part where Rose and Jack were holding each other’s hands in the ocean. Louis heard Harry sniff quietly from behind him, and he stiffened. 

“Babe, are you crying?” Louis whispered.

“No, I’m okay Lou.” 

Louis rolled his eyes before turning around to face Harry. 

“Haz, I can see tears in your eyes, it’s okay to cry babe, it’s a very sad movie.”

“I’m sorry Lou.”

“Don't apologise; I don’t mind, cry as much as you want.” 

Louis wiped the tears from underneath Harry’s eyes then placed two kisses onto his cheeks and finally one on his lips. Harry smiled again at him, with Louis doing the same before he turned to face the screen. 

Louis blushed when he saw Gemma and Anne smiling at him but was comforted when Harry’s thumb ran over his waist. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be sexy time yah just warning you win case you didn't want to read it. I've decided that I won't put warnings up anymore, so you'll just have to deal with it if you didn't like it.
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	20. Chapter 18 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is dedicated to @redsky20 because they are bae. (and also it is sexy time which was asked for and it is finally here!!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation from the last chapter.
> 
> I want to say thank you for 1000 hits. It means a lot guys!!!!

When they were about to go, they grabbed both of their bags and got themselves ready. Harry was called by his mother and told Louis to wait for him. 

“Yes, mum?”

“I wanted to give you these just in case you wanted to do it.”

Harry’s eyes widened when two condoms and two packets of lube were placed in his hand.

“Mum what-”

“Just in case you decide to do it, and you probably won’t be able to do it anywhere else.”

Harry sighed. “Fine, I’ll take them, doesn’t mean we’ll use it, though.”

“I understand, now go have fun” she used her hand to shoo him out of the living room.

Harry laughed as he walked out of the room and over to Louis, blushing when he saw him. 

“Hey Lou, you okay to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go” Louis took Harry’s hand in his.

“Wait a second, let me say goodbye to you two,” Anne said. 

Anne hugged Harry and gave him a kiss on his head and did the same to Louis. 

“Have fun!” she said. 

“Thank you, we will” Louis smiled.

“Bye,” they both shouted, and a distant ‘bye’ was heard from Gemma. 

They both left hand in hand as they walked towards the Land Rover. They were walking down the driveway when Robin pulled up beside the car. 

“Hello Harry and Louis, where are you two going off to?” he asked as soon as he climbed out.

“We’re going to our concert, Sir” Louis answered.

“No need to call me Sir, call me Robin.”

“Oh thank you, Robin.”

“No problem and have fun.” 

“Of course” Louis smiled.

Harry helped Louis into the passenger seat and put their bags in the boot. Harry was quick to sit in the driver’s seat, and he instantly leant over to give Louis a kiss. 

“Let’s go.”

It took them an hour to get to the Roundhouse, and they mostly sang along to the songs played on the radio. 

They managed to find a parking space, which was a few streets away, and they climbed out of the car. Louis was bouncing with excitement as they skipped over to the entrance with Harry rolling his eyes fondly when Louis hurried towards the building, telling him to hurry up. He raced over towards Louis, linking their arms together. Harry had their tickets in his hand, but they weren’t allowed in yet. Louis mainly sat on Harry’s lap as he waited for their area to be called.

An hour later and their section was called up, and they waited in line for their tickets to be processed. Once they were through they were pointed into the direction of their seats.

“Wow, this is a good view.”

“I wanted you to have a beautiful.” for your concert.” 

“Thank you Haz, you’re making me like you a lot now” Louis smiled as he nudged Harry’s shoulder not knowing that Harry was internally freaking out.

They spent hours getting refreshments, talking, playing games and cuddling. Louis squirmed in his seat when the light dimmed, and the opening act came on. The person performing was a guy named James Bay. Harry had heard him before but had never actually listened to his songs. He played ‘Hold back the river’, ‘Let it go’, ‘Running’, ‘Craving’, ‘Get out while you still can’ and ‘Scars’. 

Louis seemed to know more than Harry and was singing along to some of the songs. By the end of his act, he had tipped his fedora to the crowd before waving everyone off. 

There was a half an hour gap before The Fray came on and the whole crowd erupted, including Louis, as they took their place. 

The introduction to ‘How to save a life’ started and Louis instantly smiled and laced his fingers over Harry’s. Harry was standing behind him with his arms wrapped around Louis’ waist from behind and had rested his head on top of Louis’.

Louis mouthed the words as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder while Harry gently swayed them to the music. 

During a pause between songs, they somehow managed to catch the eye of the lead guitarist, and Louis waved at him. The guitarist waved back at him and mouthed at them asking if they were going out. Louis blushed but nodded anyway, and Harry smiled widely. The guitarist smiled back at them before turning back to concentrate on his playing when a new song was starting up. 

Throughout the whole concert, they danced, they sang, and they laughed with each other, enjoying it all while it lasted. Unfortunately, it all had to come to an end and were sad when the concert had ended. 

“Thank you so much, Harry,” Louis said before kissing him square on the lips. 

“Anything to make you happy.”

“You always make me happy Harry.”

Harry blushed, and he heard Louis giggle as he tried to hide it.

They were slowly walking back towards the car, hand in hand as they manoeuvred through the streets. Harry helped Louis into his seat as soon as they got back.

“To the hotel!” Harry exclaimed.

“Onwards noble steed” Louis replied.

“As you wish your highness” Harry had started the car engine and the radio instantly turned on. 

As they were driving, ‘love yourself’ came on.

“I love this song” Harry smiled.   

“Me too” Louis hummed. 

They sang the lyrics of the song together and smiled as they heard each other’s voices harmonised together. They were subtly moving along with the song, and they were quiet when the song had finished. 

“You’ve got a beautiful voice,” Harry said. 

“No I don’t” Louis scoffed. “It’s high-pitched and annoying.”

“Louis” Harry sighed. “Do you; I think that?” Louis nodded. “Well, I believe that you've got a lovely voice baby.” 

“Thank you,” Louis said as he fumbled with his fingers. “Yours is better than mine, though.”

“Stop it, no it’s not.”

They ended up having an argument over who had the better voice and stopped when they arrived at the hotel. 

“Okay, let’s just agree to disagree” Harry said. 

“Agreed” 

They both climbed out of the car, and Harry carried both of their bags to the hotel. The hotel looked quite nice from the outside and had lots of modern furniture and decorations.

Harry checked them in while Louis waited in one of the seats available. The receptionist wished them a nice stay before he was given the keys. 

They held hands as they waited in the elevator and as they walked through the corridor to their room. Louis smiled when he saw the room. It had a king-sized bed, a flat screen Tv on the wall, an assortment of teas, coffees and drinks with a mini fridge and everything a standard hotel had. The bathroom was on the right side of the room as soon as you come in and it also looked very nice. A walk-in shower was there, along with a sink and a toilet, and some towels provided for them. 

“Wow this is so cool,” Louis said before dropping his bags, shedding his coat and shoes before collapsing on the bed. 

Harry laughed as he sighed and made Angels in the bed then decided to fall beside him as well. 

“This is a nice bed” Louis commented. 

“Yeah, very soft.” 

“And dreamy” Louis giggled. 

They were silent for a minute before Louis sat up and faced the wall. 

Harry frowned. “Louis, are you o-”

“I think I’m ready Harry” Louis interrupted. 

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned before sitting up. 

“You know what I mean Haz, I’m ready to…you know”

“You…oh,” Harry said in realisation. "Oh," His eyes softened as he looked over at Louis, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah” 

“You sure you’re ready? I mean we’ve been together for eight months now but you don’t have to feel like you have to do it if you aren’t ready.”

“-Haz, I’m sure” Louis smiled at him. “H-Have you done it before?”

“Only once, how about you?”

“I-I’ve not done it yet with a guy.”

Harry gripped onto one of Louis’ hands. “Baby, you sure you want to do this, I mean this is your first time.” 

“I want to do it with you, I trust you more than I have done with others and I’ve talked to my mum about it, I’m sure.”

“Thank you, Louis, I trust you too; you mean a lot to me.” 

Louis smiled before leaning in to kiss him. Harry instantly reciprocated the kiss and leant closer to him.

“Did you want to do it now?” Harry murmured against his lips.

“Did you bring anything?” 

“Yeah, my mum made me pack it”

Louis laughed. “Tell you’re mum I said ‘thank you’ from me”

Harry grinned at him before leaning in to kiss him again, this time pushing him back to lay on the bed. He managed to shuffle them up the bed until Louis was resting on one of the pillows. They stayed like that for a while until he felt Louis unbuttoning his shirt and he shrugged it off, breaking their kiss for a few seconds. At the same time, he got rid of his shoes. Harry pulled away again to make sure that Louis was alright as he was his priority.

“You okay baby?” Harry asked, smirking when he saw Louis looking over his chest with wide eyes. 

“Yeah I’m fine, totally fine, I’m totally…yeah” Louis replied as he became a bit flustered and he looked away. 

Harry smiled as he pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. “Okay, if you say so.” 

Harry held onto Louis’ top and slowly pulled it over his head. Louis looked a bit scared as he diverted his eyes from Harry.

“I know, I look-”

“-Beautiful, Louis you look absolutely beautiful”

“Thank you” Louis blushed.

Harry kissed him on the lips, his cheek, down his neck and over his chest until he reached his jeans. 

“You sure you want to carry on?”

Louis nodded. “Yeah.”

Harry unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, making sure to look Louis in the eyes. 

Louis signalled him up towards him with his fingers, and Harry followed him, seemingly entranced by the beauty in front of him. Louis had spread his legs a bit wider, letting Harry kiss his thigh as he went up. They stared into the other’s eyes before Louis turned his neck to the side and exposed his neck for Harry, silently asking for him to do something. 

“Mmm” he moaned as Harry kissed and sucked at his neck. 

Harry ground down on his boxer-clad body and he could already feel that Louis was hard. Louis’ moans and whimpers were turning him on as well. Louis was carefully undoing Harry’s jeans for him and fumbled with the zip before pulling them off completely. 

They were both left in their boxers, and Harry stopped to get the condom and lube. When he came back, Louis had already taken off his boxers and was laying naked with his eyes closed.

Harry bit his lip when he saw Louis and took off his boxers before sitting on the bed. Harry saw Louis open his eyes to reveal his bewitching blue orbs; they were now starting to become black with a blue outline, and they were staring directly at Harry. He smiled at him, and Harry grinned back. Harry leant forward to press a chaste kiss Louis on the lips before asking if he was okay.

“I’m good babe.”

“I’m going to open you up a bit, and it will hurt for a short while but do tell me if you want to stop.”

Louis nodded before leaning up and pecking Harry’s lips.

Louis watched as Harry ripped open the packet of lube with his teeth. He lubed up three of his fingers and kneeled directly in between his thighs.

“Is this okay baby?” 

“Yeah”

Harry pressed a finger against Louis’ rim and lightly pushed in the first knuckle. Louis whimpered as Harry wiggled his finger inside of him and he started to pant quietly. Once he was fully in, Harry waited for Louis to adjust before he put in another finger. Louis' eyes flickered over Harry's face as he scissored him open and Harry watched as Louis was coming undone from his fingers.

“A-Another” 

Harry listened to his request and added his third finger, but it was a bit of a stretch for Louis. Louis was moaning and groaning as Harry was pushing in his fingers and stretching him open. Harry couldn't wait to be inside of him.

“Louis, you okay?”

“Yeah, y-you can stop now”

“Do you want to stop?”

“N-No, I mean you can t-take your fingers out”

“Oh.”

Harry watched when Louis keened as he took out his fingers and rubbed them on his own thigh. 

“I’m going to put the condom on now and you can always-” 

“-Tell you to stop” Louis giggled. “I know Harry, I promise I’ll tell you if I want to stop”

“Of course baby” Harry smiled.

Harry rolled the condom over himself and slicked it up with the rest of the lube before leaning over Louis.

“You ready?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, I am.”

“Wait” Harry paused as he moved to take his necklace off.

“No! leave it on; I want you to leave it on” Louis blushed. 

“Sure” Harry smirked then pecked Louis' lips.

Harry stayed where he was as he looked down to concentrate on entering Louis. He heard Louis gasp and his whole body stiffened as he pushed past his rim.

“Lou, baby, relax for me please, tell me when I can move” 

Instantly, Louis’ body become slack and was starting to be more pliant. 

Louis nodded at him with closed eyes. “You can move”

Harry pushed in a bit more and moaned as he entered his tight hole. Louis, on the other hand, was biting his lip hard enough to draw some blood as Harry got deeper.

“Wait” Louis panted when he was halfway in.

They stayed like that with only heavy pants from each of them. A few seconds later and Louis nodded his head at him. 

“Words baby, use words.” 

“You can m-move.”

Harry pushed in again until he had fully bottomed out and he was already feeling close to coming. 

Louis was breathing rapidly and moaning as he shifted his hips slightly to adjust to Harry’s size.

“Go” Louis whispered.

Harry slowly pulled out before pushing in again. They both moaned from the pleasure coming from each other. Louis whimpered as Harry gently thrust in and out of him, grabbing onto the sheets of the duvet. Harry only pushed in and out, slowly getting faster with each hit.

Harry was enjoying the friction inside of Louis, he was still a bit tight but could feel Louis adjusting to him.

“F-Faster” Louis whined. 

Harry sped up making them both moan. Their bodies rocked together as they continued. Harry was trying to find the perfect angle to hit his spot dead on and give Louis the pleasure he wanted. He continued to thrust into Louis until a gasp was heard from him.

“H-Haz, fast-oh fuck, right there” Louis’ eyes shot open as Harry found his prostate. 

“Lou” Harry groaned.

Harry was becoming overwhelmed by the pleasure coming from this feeling. The warm heat was sending shivers through his body. He kept on hitting Louis’ prostate, and he must have been doing something right from the continuous ‘ah’s’ coming from him. Harry revelled in the sounds he was making and made sure to keep the same angle. 

Thin layers of sweat had developed on both of their bodies and the room was already a bit hotter than before. Harry's necklace would drag across Louis' chest, soothing his burning skin.

Their hands were roaming each other's bodies, Louis occasionally gripping onto Harry's biceps. His legs moved to wrap  around Harry's body and pulled him even closer to him.

“Lou baby, I’m so close” Harry snapped out of his daze as he looked at Louis’ face. 

Even like this, Louis still looked beautiful. His hair was stuck to his forehead, his eyes blown out in lust and his lips bitten pick. He almost missed Louis saying ‘Harry I’m close’ as he was entranced by Louis’ current state, but he sped up his thrusts anyway. 

They were both enjoying each others' presence and the feeling of their first time together.

As Harry felt himself close to coming, he buried his face in Louis’ neck, making sure to leave a love bite on his neck. 

He moaned loudly as he felt Louis clench around him and let out a high-pitched whimper as he came. His fingers dragged across Harry's back, leaving some noticeable red marks. Harry soon followed after a few short thrusts and moaned into Louis’ neck.

They lay there panting as they tried to catch their breath back. Louis started to giggle randomly, and Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

“We’ve had sex.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know it could feel so good” Louis blushed.

Harry hummed. “I liked it as well, but you made it special, though.”

“Thank you” Louis giggled.

“I think I should pull out before it gets awkward.”  

Louis nodded in agreement. “Yeah…wait!”

“Huh.”

Louis pulled Harry closer by his cross to bring him closer and kissed him.

“Now you can go.”

Harry pulled himself out before taking off the condom and tying it up. He got up to throw it away in the bin then headed into the bathroom to get some wipes. Harry carefully wiped Louis down and helped to clean off the slowly drying cum. While waiting for Harry to come back, he slid into the bed and pulled the covers over him. 

Louis lay there and waited until he felt the bed dip beside him before letting Harry spoon him.

“Just saying your ass is going to hurt in the morning, just an advanced warning”

“You better pamper me then,” Louis said sternly.

“I promise, I will.”

“Goodnight Haz”

“G’night Lou”

 

 

It was ten minutes later, and Harry couldn’t go to sleep, it’s not like Louis could either even though he was trying. Sex was supposedly meant to make you tired, but maybe it was the opposite for him. He felt more alive, but he didn't want to disturb Louis. He turned his attention to drawing some patterns on Louis’ waist instead. After a while, he realised that he wasn’t writing patterns, but he was writing words and only on the fourth time did he realise what he was writing. Harry’s finger stopped when he saw Louis tense up.

“Haz?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Do you mean that?” Louis whispered, referring to the words ‘I love you’ he wrote on his skin. 

There was a pause before he sighed. “Yeah, I mean it”

Louis turned around with a face-splitting grin on his face. 

“I love you.”

Harry tried to look for any doubt in Louis’ face, but he couldn’t find any and this made him smile.

“I love you” Harry said.

Louis laughed as he pressed himself closer to Harry. “I was a bit scared to say it, and I thought I would be saying it too soon if I said it.”

“Me too” Harry added and chuckled. 

Louis snuggled closer to Harry and sighed contentedly. Harry lazily slung an arm over Louis’ waist and shuffled him towards him.

“I love you Lou.”

“I love you too Haz”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *wiggles eyebrows* was this good?
> 
> I tried to make it good but I'm not sure????
> 
> Anywhooo Comment/Subscribe/Kudos peeps.
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	21. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw Star Wars today, it was amazing!!!
> 
> Loved Harrison Ford in it. Also the two new actors Daisy Ridley and John Boyega

Louis woke up feeling great, even though there was a massive pain in his ass.

“Harry” he whined.

He got no answer. His eyes fluttered open, and he tried to adjust to the light from outside. Louis sat up, rubbing his eyes as the duvet crumpled over his hips. 

“Hazza?” he called out and frowned when he got no answer.

He was about to call out again but paused when he heard singing coming from the bathroom. He smiled at his sounds and collapsed back onto the bed with a sigh. Louis thought over what happened yesterday, and he was left with a huge grin on his face. 

“Lou? You awake?” 

“Huh, yeah I’m awake” Louis didn’t hear Harry coming out of the room and gasped when he heard his voice. 

“Hmm, good morning baby.”

“Good morning Haz.”

Harry was still wet from the shower and had a towel wrapped lowly around his hips. Louis sat up again and hummed when Harry gave him a kiss. Louis licked into Harry’s mouth and deepened their kiss. Louis ran his hand down Harry’s wet chest until he reached the towel around his waist and tugged lightly.

“Lou” Harry mumbled against his lips.

“I may have to get you dirty again, sorry!” Louis giggled with a slight blush on his face. 

“Will you be okay? I don’t want to hurt you.”

“We can shower together afterwards, and I’ll be okay, I promise.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure.”

Harry smirked as he pulled the cover off of Louis and crawled over him. 

 

 

“Lou, are you ready?” 

Harry and Louis were making sure that they had everything so they could leave. They had checked and double checked the place to make sure that nothing was left behind.

“Yeah,” Louis had a small limp from their morning activities and would always glare at Harry when he smirked at him. 

“Let me take your bags for you; I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“Harry, you don’t have to” Louis pouted.

“Well I have to help my queen whenever I can, I don’t mind helping you.”

“Okay fine” Louis giggled.

“Yay!” Harry cheered as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

“I swear, you’re more of a child than I am.” 

Harry skipped next to Louis, kissing him on the cheek. “I am, and you’re there to keep me sane.”

Louis rolled his eyes playfully. “I am so touched.”

Harry held his hand as he took him to the door but stopped when he saw his neck.

“I’m sorry, let me find you a scarf” Harry rushed to find a scarf and quickly found a blue scarf. “At least it matches your eyes, but your eyes are definitely more beautiful.”

Louis blushed as Harry fitted the scarf around his neck.

“Come on, let’s go” Harry pecked his lips.

“Got everything.” 

“Yeah I should do.”

“Good.”

Ten minutes later, they had checked out of the hotel and were on their way towards the car. Harry opened the passenger door for Louis helping him climb into the car. Louis winced as he sat down and Harry felt a bit of sympathy for him. 

“Lou, if there was anything that I could do for you I would do it but I can’t and I’m sorry.”

“Haz, I’m okay alright, you’ve done enough, come on, gimme a kiss.”

Harry smiled before pressing his lips against Louis’.

“I love you” Harry whispered.

“I love you too Haz.”

Harry kissed him once more then moved to put their bags in the boot. 

They managed to get back to Louis’ house safely, and Harry made sure to walk him to the door with his bags. 

“Bye Lou, I hope you have a great week if I don’t get to see you much.”

“I probably won’t as you won’t be here with me.”

Harry smiled. “And if you miss me, remember that there is someone who misses you more, which is me.”

“Impossible” Louis giggled. “I’ll miss you more.”

“Hmmm okay, remember I love you, though, alright?”

“I love you as well.” 

Harry leant down to kiss him on the lips and wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist. Harry licked into Louis’ mouthing kissed him harder. Louis moaned as Harry snogged him in front of the door, but he soon pulled away making Harry chase after his lips. 

“Harry, I have to go” Louis pouted. “But promise to call me when you get back in.”

“Okay.”

“See you soon Haz.”

“Bye Lou” Harry pecked his lips before letting Louis go. 

He watched Louis open the door and waved at him before closing the door. Harry felt giddy as he smiled, probably looking like a creep but he didn’t care as he bounced over to the car. 

 

 

“I’m back” Louis called.

“Louis!!!”

He let out an ‘oof’ as Daisy and Phoebe crashed into him. 

“Hey.”

Louis smiled when he saw his mum come out of the living room but stopped when she looked unhappy. 

“How come you didn’t text or call us? We were a bit it.”

“I’m so sorry!! I forgot, I guess I was having a lot of fun.”

“I’ll let you off, but I expect to hear everything about it.”

Louis saw Charlotte and Felicite standing just behind her and pulling lots of faces at him.

“I promise.” 

When his mum disappeared into the living room, his two sisters came up to him.

“Hello Louis,” Lottie said.

“How was your trip?” Felicite asked.

“It was good-”

“That scarf, I’ve never seen you wear it before, is it yours?”

“Oh, no, it’s Harry’s actually-” Louis gasped as Lottie pulled the scarf down. “Lottie!” he exclaimed and tightly held onto the scarf. 

“Did you two have sex?” Felicite asked quietly.

“What?! we-” Louis blushed when they raised their eyebrows. “Yes,” he sighed. 

“Once?” 

“No” he muttered.

“Twice?” Louis nodded. “Ooo” they laughed. 

“How’d you know?”

“We saw the bites on your neck Louis” Lottie deadpanned. 

“And you have a slight limp as well” Felicite added. 

“Ugh, can you guys cover these up for me?”

“Why?”

“I can’t just go around with bites on my neck otherwise mum will see” he exclaimed quietly.

“See what?” Johanna said from behind him.

Louis’ eyes widened as he subtly pulled his scarf up and turned around.

“Oh...t-the photos, I had on my phone of the concert.”

“Okay then.”

Louis smiled as his mum watched him warily before turning away. 

“Come on then” Louis felt someone grab his arm from behind him and began to pull him upstairs. He followed them into their bedroom and sat on Lottie’s bed. He looked around as he saw them searching through their makeup bags. Their room had light blue walls and a bed on opposite sides of the room. They had a two dressers, a wardrobe and a desk as well. A few posters were spread over their walls of bands they liked to drool over. 

Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when his scarf was pulled from his neck.

“You’ve got a similar skin tone to us, so it should be okay,” Lottie said.

“Wow, he really loves your neck doesn’t he” Felicite muttered as she smeared some concealer on him.

Louis blushed as she evened it out on his neck and managed to cover them all up. 

“You owe us,” Lottie said. “There you go, it’s all done, now get yourself off of my bed before you break it with your arse.”

“I’ve got quite a nice arse actually.” 

She rolled her eyes playfully as Louis stuck her tongue out at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are there any Captain America fans out there???? Specifically Stucky shippers???
> 
> Subscribe/Comment/Kudos y'all
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	22. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys miss me? I was out all day sorryyyyyyy.
> 
> But how have you guys been?
> 
> Three days and a few hours until my birthday yay!

As they got closer to July, they were both very stressed, Louis more so. Louis had lots of rehearsals for their play, and Harry was working on his projects and exams. They always tried to see each other so they would walk to the university together when they were able to. 

They both were becoming more anxious but were happy they still had each other. 

Louis was in rehearsal and was waiting to come in before his scene with Eleanor.

He was constantly going over his lines in his head and squealed when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder.

“Hello Louis” Eleanor called. 

“Hey El” Louis laughed. "You scared me."

“How are you?” 

“Nervous” Louis sighed. 

“It’s only the rehearsal.”

“I know, but it’s so close to our show, and I’m scared.”

“Louis, you’ll be okay. You are like one of the best actors here.” 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better.” 

“No I’m not, and Harry would totally agree with me” Louis blushed deeply. “Anyway, how have you two been?”

  
“We haven’t actually seen each other as much as I would have liked us to, but he walks me here sometimes or takes me on the occasional date. I do love him, though; he’s so good to me” Louis smiled to himself as he thought of Harry. 

“I can see that, how long has it been now?” 

“Nine months, almost ten” he grinned.

“Aww, I remember when you were telling me about having a crush on him, and now you’re here” she sighed happily. “Such memories.”

Louis rolled his eyes fondly muttering a ‘gosh’ under his breath.

“I hope it all works out, I think you’ll be together forever.” 

“Thanks” Louis giggled. “That’s quite a long time.”

“Yes, but you love him no?”

“I do love him.”

“Then I see no reason why you wouldn’t need to be together that long” Eleanor paused. “We must keep in touch after Uni, though,” She said as she raised an eyebrow, pointing a stern finger at him. 

“I will; I promise” Louis smiled. 

“Louis, Eleanor, your turn,” their instructor said.

“Oh, it’s us, let’s go.” 

They had to run over all their scenes twice, and it was almost the final scene of their second run. You could see how tired everyone was, especially Louis and Eleanor as they were the main male and female characters. 

Louis sighed in relief as he went down the stairs on the side of the stage. He heard the door at the back of the theatre open but decided not to look up. It was only when he grabbed some of his water, he noticed Harry standing by the door. 

“Harry?” he questioned to himself. “Harry? What are you doing here?” Louis asked as he ran up to him. 

“Hey baby, you not surprised to see me?”

“Of course I am” Louis grinned as he hugged Harry tightly. “Just didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Well I wanted to come and surprise you to see how you were doing and I really wanted to see you because I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Louis said as he unwrapped himself from Harry but was kept in place by Harry’s grip around his waist. “I’m going to have to go back on soon; it’s nearly my scene again.”

“I guess I must let you go” Harry sighed. “Hmm…’I love thee so, that, maugre all thy pride, Nor wit nor reason can be my passion hide’”

“Umm…’Twelfth Night’” 

“Yes!” 

“Yay!” Louis giggled.

“Good luck up there.”

“Thank you” Louis grinned before kissing his lips. “I’ll see you later, you can sit here, it should be okay to watch.”

“Okay baby, go get 'em.”

He laughed before pecking his lips and running off towards the stage. 

 

 

After their rehearsal, Louis was forced to introduce Harry to everyone in his group. They were all crowding around the two of them, trying to see how the couple act.

“So umm… this is Harry… my boyfriend.”

“Hey,” Harry waved at the group. “I’m Louis’ boyfriend” he laughed nervously. 

“Hi, Harry” they all replied and laughed as he blushed.

“Louis speaks a lot about you.”

“Really?” Harry asked with a smirk and Louis’ cheeks flushed. 

“Yeah, he is all you ever hear him talk,” Eleanor said as she rolled her eyes and everyone laughed along.

“Hey, stop embarrassing me.”

“Sorry hun.”

“I think you two look great together; you’re so cute,” one girl said. 

“Thank you” Harry smiled.

“How long have you two been together?” Josh asked.

“Nine months now.” 

Everyone hummed as they both smiled at each other.

“That’s cute.”

“Give us a kiss!” someone called, and everyone cheered in agreement. 

Harry and Louis blushed as everyone encouraged them. Harry shrugged before pulling Louis in for a kiss by the waist. Cheers and whistles were heard around them. Louis giggled before stepping away from Harry. He was immediately drawn into Harry’s side as he grinned happily. 

“Love you” Louis whispered. 

“Love you Lou” Harry replied before kissing his head.

“Aww,” they cooed. 

 

 

Next, Harry had to go to the toilet, so Louis was waiting outside for him to come out. 

“Bye!” Eleanor, Max and Josh said. 

“Bye guys!” he replied before landing back to look at his phone. 

He stood there for another minute before a pair of hands and some rings were covering his eyes.

“Guess who?” they singsonged. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure who it could be” Louis smiled as he turned around to face Harry. 

“It’s your favourite boy” Harry smirked.

He faked a gasp. “Harry, is that you?” Louis giggled before pecking his lips.

“How did you find your rehearsal baby?” Harry asked as they started walking.

“It was great, better with you there but I just need to remember my lines, and that’s it.

“I can help you learn them if you want.”

“Thank you Haz, that’ll be really helpful.”

“No problem, I always want to help my baby.” 

“Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

They ended up going to Louis’ bedroom to help him with the play. Harry was sitting on the bed with his legs in front of him, and Louis was standing at the foot of his bed.

“Okay, ‘It is not for you to say what is good for you to hear’”

“‘I may speak my heart, I think!'”

“'Now he’s out with it: There is a party in this church. I am not blind; there is a faction and a party’”

“‘Against you’” Louis spoke. 

“‘Against him and all authority’”

“‘Why, then I must find it and join it’”

“‘He does not mean that’” Harry tried to imitate the voice of 'Rebecca' and Louis laughed instead. 

“Harry!”

“What?!” Harry said but laughed along with him. “I thought it was good.”

Louis smiled before giving Harry a kiss. “It was, in its own special way.”

They carried on for another hour with Harry doing his impressions and Louis laughing along. 

“Last one?”

“Okay,” Louis agreed.

“‘Do what you will. But let none be your judge. There be no higher judge under Heaven than Proctor is! Forgive me, forgive me, John—I never knew such goodness in the world!”’ Harry focused on Louis as he finished the last sentence and watched as Louis approached him, standing beside the bed. Louis climbed into the bed and straddled Harry thigh’s with his arms slung over his shoulder. 

“‘I want my life'” Louis kissed Harry on his puckered lips. “Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“For helping me with my lines.” 

“No problem. I know you’ll do great, you always do.” 

“Thanks.” 

“I love you, Lou”

“And I love you Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good?
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos 
> 
> Have a lovely day y'all


	23. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course 'The Crucible' isn't my play, it's by Arthur Miller, so yah.
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy the New Year today.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter Brosephs

Two weeks later and it was time for their performance. They were showing their play in the Performing Arts Theatre on their campus, but it was only a one night show. 

Backstage was a nightmare. Everyone was running around: asking for costumes; checking their makeup and fixing their hair. It was hectic, to say the least. 

Louis was getting his makeup done by Lou; their makeup artist who was in her final year as well, and was trying to get his face as pale as she could. He wanted to talk to Harry, but he wasn’t allowed backstage, so he reached for his phone instead. 

“Don’t touch your phone! otherwise, you’ll change the makeup.”

“Sorry!” he blushed before relaxing back in his chair.

Lou dabbed some type of powder over his nose, and he scrunched it up, closing his eyes so it wouldn’t harm his eyes. 

“Up you get, shoo shoo, I need to do Eleanor’s makeup now.”

“Thanks, Lou, it’s good, as always.”

Lou laughed as she grabbed her makeup brush. “Thank you but go talk to Harry or something, I’m busy.”

Louis chuckled before taking up his phone. It vibrated in his hand, startling him slightly, and he saw two messages from Harry pop up on his screen.

Can’t wait to see your acting :)

We’re here now, good luck baby. H xx

Louis sent a quick thank you to Harry. The show was in fifteen minutes, so he decided to put his phone away so he wouldn’t get distracted. 

Fifteen minutes, Louis thought and sat down on a nearby couch, fifteen minutes until the real thing, fifteen minutes until their performance.

To say Louis was agitated was an understatement. This would be one of the biggest performances of his life, and now he just had to stay calm.

“Hey Lou, what’s eatin’ ya?” 

Louis jumped when he saw Eleanor sitting beside him. “Hey El, just nervous.”

“Aren’t we all.”

Eleanor was playing his wife, Elizabeth Proctor, and was already fully dressed like him. 

“I know but it’s just that my family are here and Harry's as well, this will be his first time seeing me act properly and what if he thinks I’m a shitty actor.”

“Louis…You’re the main character; you’re not a shitty actor” she replied, rolling her eyes. “Just don’t think about it okay and I’ll try not to make Harry get jealous when we kiss” Eleanor laughed, and he joined in.

“He does get jealous easily, but I think it’s cute how defensive he is when another guy is around me,” Louis said, giggling softly.

“Aww.” 

There was a pause before Louis took the opportunity to speak. “Hey, El? I just want to say that I’ll miss you after all of this, I think I’ll miss everyone actually but you the most.”

“Louis, we’ll definitely see each other after this, don’t worry, I’ll make sure of it, I would hug you, but I don’t want to ruin our makeup.” 

“Damn right you ain’t messing up my makeup,” Lou said as she walked past them and they both grinned at her. 

“Five minutes!” a stage director called. 

Louis let out a sigh, biting his lip as he thought about what could happen.

“Come on Louis, we can do it,” Eleanor said as she held tightly onto his hand. “Let’s get going.” 

 

 

Harry got into a conversation with Lottie, with her mostly asking about him and Louis as they waited for the show to start. 

Harry couldn't wait to see his baby perform; he knew how important this was for him, and he just wanted him to be successful.

The lights dimmed, and everyone went silent. The show was about to start, and Harry was excited. The curtains were pulled back, and the scene was set. It was like an old bedroom with only a bed, a burning candle beside it, a chest of drawers, a chair and a small table. He recognised one of Louis’ friends, Josh, praying beside the bed.

The scene continued with many of the other actors that he knew from Louis’ group. Halfway through the act, Louis came in which made Harry instantly smile at him. 

Throughout the whole of part one, Harry was smiling continuously, except for the parts where ‘Abigail’ was flirting with him, and he probably looked like a freak.

Occasionally, he saw Louis’ eyes flicker into the audience, but he didn’t ever meet eyes with Harry. 

As always, he thought Louis’ acting was fantastic, and he conveyed the emotions perfectly. 

The first two acts took an hour, and there was an interval in between. Harry texted Louis a quick message; congratulating him and telling him he loved him. 

It was around fifteen minutes later when the second half officially started.

Harry was already intrigued by everything that was happening. Louis came on with Eleanor already on stage; he made sure to pay close attention to him. He remembered some of Louis’ lines when it came to his part with Eleanor and murmured them under his breath. Of course, when they kissed, he frowned and looked away, trying not to let it affect him too much. 

The play had run smoothly, and it was the last scene. ‘John Proctor’, Louis, and ‘Abigail’ were the last two on the stage. They were arguing, and they both made it look very ferocious. 

“‘I will prove you for the fraud you are’” Louis shouted.

‘Abigail’ had condemned his wife and Harry sat there with wide eyes as he watched the scene unfold.

He gasped when Louis pushed her down and growled angrily at her. “‘You mad, you murderous bitch'” Harry thought that he didn’t want to get him angry anytime soon.

“'…Fear naught. I will save you tomorrow. From yourself, I will save you'”

Louis was left on stage in shock, and he turned off of the stage just as the lights began to dim. 

“Wow,” Harry muttered.

The lights soon returned with all of the actors in a line and everyone started to clap. The actors all stepped forward one after the other, one from the left and one from the right. When it got to the middle, Louis and Eleanor stepped forward. Harry immediately got up and started to clap and cheer extra loudly for him. Louis blushed as soon as he laid eyes on him. Eleanor nudged his ribs, smirking at him. Everyone gave them a standing ovation when they all bowed together. Harry mouthed an ‘I love you’ to Louis, and he mouthed it back.

There was still a bit of commotion as they walked off of the stage. Most people had already left, but a few others were hanging around, presumably waiting for the others to come out. His phone buzzed in his pocket, notifying him about a message. It was a message from Louis telling him that he’d be out soon. 

Harry talked to Gemma while waiting for him, of course boasting to her about how good Louis was. They had all got up from their seats and started to go to the entrance.

Someone tapped on his shoulder, and he turned around, his eyes landing on Louis.

“Lou!” Harry wrapped him in a hug. “You were amazing up there.” 

Louis sighed contentedly before letting go and pulling him into a kiss. He heard a wolf-whistle in the distance and they both pulled away. Harry grinned as he pulled him into his side. Louis was still in in his regular clothing, but his face still had a hint of his makeup on it.  

“Hey Harry,” Gemma said, looking like she was about to laugh. 

“What?”

“Your hair” she laughed. 

“What about it?”

Louis looked up at him and started giggling. “You’ve got some white in your hair.”

Harry gasped as when he saw the white powder in his hair on his hands and nudged Louis playfully.

“Sorry” Louis chuckled. 

“Let’s go then, you can all go to ours,” Johanna said, and everyone cheered.

He gave him a quick kiss on the lips, his hands sliding into Louis' where they belonged. They followed behind everyone by a few steps, slowly making their way to the car. Harry saw Louis’ shoulder being tapped and they both turned around to see who it was.

There was a female with a short brown bob and rounded face. She was dressed in a black suit and was carrying a clipboard with a few envelopes. A man was standing beside her. He was also dressed in a suit. 

“Hello, Mr Tomlinson?” 

“Yes, that’s me” Louis spoke.

“We are from the Royal Shakespeare Company, and we thought that your acting skills were brilliant, so we would like you to consider auditioning for one of our plays.”

Louis was left gobsmacked as he thought over what she just said. “I-Is it just me?”

“No, Eleanor and Josh will be trying as well.” 

“O-Oh, could I have some time to think about it?”

“Sure, if you just want to take this” -she handed him an envelope- “and if you could contact us within the next two weeks that would be great.”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure to tell you soon.”

“Of course, it would be an honour for you to join us.”

“Thank you.”

“Goodbye Mr Tomlinson”

“Goodbye,” they said before turning to walk away. 

Harry jumped when he heard Louis squealing from beside him while jumping up and down. 

“Harry! The RSC could want me to audition for them! This is amazing!” Louis exclaimed. 

“I know baby! I’m so happy for you!” Harry grinned before pulling Louis into a tight hug.

“Let’s go tell the others” Louis smiled. “But first I want to inform you that I love you.” 

Harry’s features softened as he stared into Louis’ eyes. “I love you too baby.”

 

 

On their way to the cars, Louis was given many congratulatory well done's and thank you’s, and he would always blush at the comments. He was so glad it was over, and he felt like a massive weight was taken off of his shoulders.

“What took you so long?” Lottie asked. 

“RSC came to me and asked if I would like to audition for the company” 

“Well done brother! you're actually accomplishing something in your life" she joked, and Louis slapped her on the shoulder. "Do you know what play it is?” 

“No I don’t” Louis frowned.

“Still it's the RSC so that's good.”

“What has happened? you look very excited” Johanna said.

Louis explained everything that he just told Lottie. “Well, I’ll still need to think about it”

“You know that we’ll support you for whatever you want to do.”

“Thanks, Mum”

“Alright, is everyone ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Louis grinned.

“Come on Boo, let’s go.”

Louis pouted. “Boo sounds childish.” 

“What?! I thought you liked me calling you boo” Harry joked.

“That’s true, only you, though”

“Not even me boobear?” Johanna teased.

“Okay, you as well.” 

Everyone laughed before separating their different ways. Louis decided to sit with Harry instead and followed him to Harry’s family’s car. Louis sat in the middle again with Harry on his right and Gemma on his left. 

Louis got some more congratulations from his family, blushing at their recognition. 

Louis was beginning to drift between being asleep and awake, so Harry let him fall asleep on his shoulder, as he knew that he was exhausted from performing. He liked to watch Louis sleep sometimes. It was cute, the way he would let out short puffs of air after every intake of breath and his nose would scrunch up cutely. His eyelashes would fan gently over his cheeks and occasionally his eyes would flicker behind his eyelids.

Unfortunately, they arrived at Johanna’s house; Harry was hoping they would have had more time to let Louis sleep. 

“Lou” he whispered. 

“Hmm, what?” he groaned. 

“We need to go inside.”

“Carry me” Louis mumbled as he looked up at Harry with tired eyes.

“Okay then.” 

Harry stepped out of the car, after taking off their seat belts, gently pulling on Louis’ arm until he was at the end of his seat. Sliding his arms under Louis’ knees, he held him in a bridal carrying position. He felt Louis relaxing his body into Harry’s arms: his head was crooked into Harry’s neck; his arms were wrapped around him, and he was pressed close to Harry. Louis was light, so he didn’t have to worry about carrying him for a long time. Louis’ mother cooed at the sight of them when they were entering the house. 

“Lou, I’m going to put you down now, okay?”

Louis hummed as he nodded into his neck.

“O-Okay” Louis grinned as he was placed on his feet. 

Louis and Harry followed everyone into the house with Harry keeping a steady arm around Louis’ waist. After taking off their shoes, they managed to fit everyone into the living room and on the three sofas. Daisy and Phoebe were sitting on the floor while Louis was half asleep in Harry’s lap. Daniel came in saying he put the babies up in their room.

“Can I see the twins again?” Anne asked.

“Yes, of course, we’ll have to be quiet, though.”

The two women disappeared upstairs, and everyone resumed their talking. Louis was almost asleep and had curled into Harry’s comfortable chest. Harry could feel Louis breathing onto his neck, but he didn't mind, as long as Louis was okay.

“Lou”

“Yeah,” he mumbled. 

“You tired?”

“No shit Sherlock” Louis deadpanned.

Harry laughed. “Even when asleep, you're still your same sassy self” he pecked Louis’ lips fondly. “Did you want to go to bed baby? I’ll take you upstairs.”

Louis hummed and nodded. 

“Louis’s a bit tired, I’m going to take him upstairs” Harry announced, and a few people murmured an ‘okay’. 

Harry carefully carried him up into his room and placed him on his bed. When trying to let go of him, Louis decided to keep his arms around his neck, pulling Harry down with him. His reflexes weren’t fast enough, and he landed on top of Louis with an ‘oof’. 

“Lou” he whined.

“Stay with me” Louis whispered.

Harry smiled widely at him before pressing a delicate kiss to his cheek. “Of course, always.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel tired and it's only midday.
> 
> #Strugglesofateenager


	24. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year lovelies!!!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy yourself today because y'all deserve it.
> 
> This Harry and Kendall business, I can't be asked to deal with this today ugh.

It was nearly the day of Johanna and Daniel’s wedding, and everything had been set for their special day, except for one thing. 

“Louis, our photographer cancelled on us at the last minute, and we can’t find anyone else to do it at such short notice” Johanna sighed as she sat down on one of the bar stools. 

“Oh no! what are you going to do then?”

“I don’t know!” she exclaimed. 

Louis bit his lip as he thought of what to do, gasping when he came up with something. “Harry!”

“What?”

“Harry, I’ll ask him, he does photography.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to feel like he has to or anything but it would be great.”

“I’ll speak to him mum, don’t worry about it.”

 

 

By the time of the wedding, Harry had agreed to take the photos, to the delight of everyone.

Harry was with Louis, taking pictures of people who were getting ready and of the commotion in the hotel room. Louis would tend to follow Harry around but kept his distant, nonchalantly looking over every so often. Harry made sure to get a group photo of everyone there before they had to set off for the church ceremony. 

Everyone thought Johanna looked beautiful in her wedding dress and her veil. She was glowing happily throughout the morning and was never seen frowning.

She was escorted to the car by her father, and they got into a limousine. They were taken to a church just outside of Yorkshire that they thought was perfect. Harry was sent ahead of the bridal party and got to the church slightly ahead of them. 

The two cars eventually pulled up into the church and made their way into the church. The church really did look beautiful with the pews having white fabric draped between them. The very front rows had a bouquet of flowers. 

The church was already filled with a lot of family members and friends that were attending the wedding. There was a light murmur of chatter until everyone was told to be quiet.

At exactly twelve the bridal party went down the aisle with Louis, Lottie and Felicite going down last, Harry taking a photo of them. Everyone stood up when Johanna and her father walked down together. Her chosen wedding song was played until she got to standing beside Daniel. 

They were both smiling widely at each other, holding hands tightly. 

“We are gathered here today, to see Johanna Poulston and Daniel Deakin come together as one.”

By the time it got to the exchanging of the rings, they had managed to make practically everyone cry. Harry made sure to get a lot of things caught on camera and was seen running, as quietly as possible, around the church with his camera.

Louis handed Daniel his ring, and he repeated what he was told before putting it in her hand. Johanna was given her ring and repeated what Daniel did. They were still smiling when the priest said Daniel could kiss Johanna. Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly-weds. The bridal party made their way down the aisle just after Harry took a photo of Daniel and Johanna as they walked back down.

Harry quickly ran outside of the church, just in time to catch a photo of everyone throwing flower petals at them. He took many pictures of the bride and groom, the bridal party and members of the family either all together or by themselves. 

Wentbridge hotel was where the reception was being held at. The guests invited had made their way to their seats and the whole place was almost filled. There were around ten tables with ten seats that needed to be filled, and there were only a few empty spaces dotted around the place. A large dance floor was separating the bridal table from the guests.

“Please welcome…The Bride and Groom!”

A loud cheer moved through the room as they came in to take their seats. Confetti was thrown over them as they walked under a bridge of people's arms. 

The starters came twenty minutes later, and a light murmur of conversation was spread across the room. 

Harry could feel Louis staring over at him while he was doing his job and sometimes he would look over at Louis, who would turn away and blush every time they made eye contact. 

After their meal, it was time for the speeches and Louis were going first. He mostly joked about some moments between the newly-weds and how he was happy for the both of them. Harry managed to snap a few photos of Louis and some of the other guests, spotting Niall, Liam, and Eleanor in the distance, Zayn couldn’t come to the wedding.

Soon afterwards it was time for Johanna and Daniel’s dance and everyone fell silent as they watched them dance. They swayed together in the middle of the dance floor. They moved in time to the music, holding each other tightly. 

The song faded into another one, and everyone cheered and clapped again as they kissed. Harry saw Louis, Charlotte and Felicite gagging from behind and he chuckled.

More upbeat songs started to play, and people made their way onto the dance floor. The floor had begun to fill up, and people were dancing with the couple. 

Harry moved towards the back few tables and took some photos of the guests. He yelped when he felt someone grab the back of his shirt and pulled him to somewhere else. 

“Wha-?” he gasped as he was pulled into the men’s toilets.

As he turned around, he only had a few seconds to realise that it was Louis before he was pulled into a kiss. His eyes widened marginally before kissing him back. He let his camera fall to the side; it was attached to a sling, so it was okay, as he brought his hands to the sides of Louis’ face. Harry licked into Louis’ mouth, dominating the kiss, and made Louis moan into his mouth as he gripped tightly onto Harry’s shirt. 

“I’ve been wanting to do that all day” Louis whispered.

“Me too, I’ve missed you.”

Harry grinned as Louis blushed under his gaze.

“I love you Haz.”

“I love you Lou” he smiled. 

“I’ll dance with you later alright? I promise. I need to get out there. Otherwise, people will wonder where we’ve gone.” 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon, bye babe.”

“Bye Lou”

Harry waved and blew him one last kiss before exiting the bathroom and entering the ballroom.

Half an hour of dancing later and it was time for the bride to throw her bouquet. A whole group of women got up from their seats to join the event. 

The bouquet was thrown into the group of women and Charlotte managed to grab it. She jumped up and down in excitement when it landed in her hands. Next, it was the men's turn and a guy named Joshua got it. 

Straight after, it went back to dancing. Harry was asked, by Daisy and Phoebe, to dance with them and of course he couldn’t say no. Sometimes he was invited to look after the twins, with Lottie’s help as well. 

He frowned when he couldn’t see Louis anywhere and began to search the crowd for him. He felt a tap on his shoulder, smiling when he saw that it was Louis. 

“Hey Lou”

“Hey Haz” Louis stood up on his tiptoes to give him a kiss.

“What’s up?”

“The ceiling” he smirked. 

Harry chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Apart from that”

“I came to see if you were okay, my mum said that you could relax if you wanted to, so…let’s have that dance you promised me.” 

“You sure she said it was okay?” Harry said as he followed Louis out onto the dance floor. 

“Yes, she said it was fine, now dance with me” he demanded, and Harry laughed.

He smirked before putting his camera away. “It would be an honour.” 

Louis smiled as he placed his arms around his neck and was pulled in closer by the waist. They swayed together, in time with the music, the songs had changed to the slower, more intimate songs.  

"You okay boo? You enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, course, how about you? You've been pretty busy today."

"It's alright Lou, I've been okay, I've got you by my side so I can't complain." 

Louis blushed as he hid his face in Harry's neck. 

They rested their foreheads together, closing their eyes as they enjoyed the moment. Short pecks were shared between them as they held each other close. It was only them in that moment, and it would stay like that for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywhooo
> 
> Comment/Kudos/Subscribe y'all 
> 
> Love ya!
> 
> Follow Twitter/Tumblr: @goldmalikah


	25. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LESS THAN TWENTY FOUR HOURS UNTIL MY BIRTHDAY Y'ALL.
> 
> (I get really excited about birthdays so...)
> 
> Anyway here is a Birthday Eve? update

It was coming closer to the end of the summer holidays and closer to Niall’s birthday. They had gone on many more dates before that as they had more time to spend with each other or they would just hang out. They tried to be together a lot as after Niall’s birthday auditions for the RSC would be starting, he had finally decided to go. 

Currently, they were at Niall’s parent's house where a little party was happening. His parents were letting him have the house to himself just for that day and were allowed to have a birthday party. 

It was gift giving time now, and Louis and Harry had gotten him a pair of tickets to see his favourite football team, Derby.

“Thank you so much, lads! I really appreciate this. I’m definitely going to enjoy this.”

“No problem,” they said. 

Eleanor, Zayn and Liam were also at the party as well and had already given him presents. 

“Hey Lou, did you want a drink?” Harry whispered in his ear. Louis was sitting on his lap which made it easier for him to talk to him. 

“Yeah sure” he smiled. 

“Guys, we are just going to get a drink, we’ll be right back.”

“Alright,” Niall called even though he wasn’t paying attention.

They both snuck off towards the kitchen to get a drink. Louis hopped onto the kitchen counter, swinging his locked ankles together. 

“What do you want Lou?”

“I’ll have some water Haz.”

“Coming right up baby.”

Harry grabbed two bottles of water and placed them beside Louis’ thighs. After closing the fridge door, he slotted himself in between Louis’ legs, pecking him quickly on the lips. 

“Let’s go back,” Harry said, tracing light patterns on his thighs. 

“Okay,” Louis kissed him, keeping him close to his body by wrapping his shins around Harry’s back. He kissed him slowly and deeply, keeping a hand on the back of his nape. Harry smiled against Louis' lips, a hand of his going to his soft hair instead.

He felt Harry lick into his mouth, gently pushing his tongue into it. He allowed Harry to roam his mouth freely, both of them ditching the idea of getting a drink. Louis turned his head slightly, his nose breathing in Harry’s scent, and smiled back. Harry’s large hands cupped his cheeks and held his face still. Louis emitted a quiet moan into their mouths which was instantly swallowed up by Harry. Harry’s mouth moved to the sharp edge of his jaw, and he continued to kiss down it until he got to the curve of his neck. 

They blushed when they heard someone gasp from the door and immediately pulled away. They both turned to see Niall standing there with wide eyes and blush on his face. They were all frozen in place as they stared at each other in shock. Louis was about to say something, but it was too late, Niall had already run off. 

Harry started to snicker, and Louis hit him hard on the chest. “It’s not funny you nincompoop,” Louis said as he tried not to laugh. 

“It kinda was, it was hot as well” he smirked as he kissed his neck again. 

“We need to apologise; he probably won’t look at us in the same light again.” 

“Alright, let’s go” Harry agreed. 

As soon as they got to the living room, everyone, except Niall, looked up at them.

“What did you do to Niall?” Eleanor asked. “He won’t speak to us.” 

“We didn’t do anything too bad!” 

“You know what, we don't need to know what happened, I think I know.”

They both blushed before falling onto a nearby seat. Louis snuggled into Harry’s arm, and they both turned to their friends. Niall still looking as though he was scarred for life. 

 

 

“Harry, I’m kinda nervous.”

“Baby, you’ll do just fine, they’ll love you, and if they don’t there is something wrong with them, now go get em’” 

Louis still had a frown consuming his face, and Harry sighed.  

“I love you okay, and you can tell me all about it when it’s over, at least you’ll have Eleanor and Josh with you.”

“Just Eleanor, Josh will be in another session.”

“At least you’ll both be together.”

“You’re right” Louis sighed. 

Harry held Louis’ face in his hands. “Can I have a kiss?”

Louis smiled and looked at Harry through his eyelashes. “Yeah.”

Louis relaxed as his lips met with Harry’s and he began to wonder why he was feeling nervous in the first place, and he’d done things like this before. 

“Thank you.” 

“I’ll see you later alright? have fun!” 

“Bye Haz”

“Bye Lou” 

Louis huffed as he turned to walk into The Globe. What happens after this could be the best or the worst thing to happen in his life.

 

 

He was anxious when a letter with his name on it came through the door. It had RSC written on it, and he wanted to open it, but he didn’t want to find out what was inside. 

Louis thought his audition went well, but he could have improved. He made a few mistakes, like everyone else, but they weren’t major. 

He tore the seal of the envelope and opened it to find out his fate. 

Louis quickly read over the text with his eyes widening once he got to the end.

HARRY, HSRRT, I HOT IN *SCREAMS*

YAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! I’M GOING TO COME OVER RIGHT NOW AND CELEBRATE WITH YOU XX

I’M SO HAPPY!!!!

Louis grinned as he fell back into his bedsheets. He let out a surprised squeal before jumping off of his bed and running down to the living room.

“MUM!” -Johanna jumped at his loudness- “I GOT IN!”

She gasped before clapping her hands excitedly. “Come here!” They both hugged each other, jumping up and down at the news. 

“I’m so happy!” he exclaimed. 

The whole family clapped at his achievement and Louis just grinned excitedly like a Cheshire cat.  

Around four minutes later, the doorbell rang and Louis went to see who it was.

“Harry?” He was panting against the doorframe, trying to get his breath back. “Oh my gosh, Harry are you alright?!” 

Harry nodded as he took in a large gulp of air. “I-I’m okay, I-I just r-ran a-all the w-way h-here.”

“Jesus babe, you didn’t need to run.”

“I j-just w-wanted to s-see you and c-congratulate you.”

“I think you need to rest” Louis smiled as he pulled him in for a hug.

“Y-Yeah, a-and some water.”

“Sure thing babe, deep breaths okay.” 

“My l-lungs feel like they’re on fire, I've never run so fast in my life” he panted.

“I’m impressed by how quickly you got here Haz, you’ve made me feel bad now for running that far.” 

“Thanks” he laughed as he took off his shoes. “Well done for getting into RSC, I’m so proud of you,” he said before pulling Louis into a long kiss. 

Someone cleared their throat, and they both pulled away with flushed faces. Johanna was there, and she just smiled knowingly before going into the kitchen.

“Let’s go to my room; it’s a bit quieter, and you can rest without being disturbed.”

“Thank you” Harry smiled. 

What was supposed to be resting time turned into a make out session instead. Harry was gripping onto his hips and keeping him in place. Louis was held tightly to Harry’s body and was on top of him. He let Harry take control of him, his body being held closely by Harry's large hands.

From underneath, Harry enjoyed being with Louis and getting to feel his touch and kisses. Harry inhaled a deep breath through his nose as his hands slid down to Louis' bum. Louis whined as he rutted up into Harry's body.

“Love you” Louis panted. 

“Love you too Lou” Harry breathed before kissing Louis again. "We should stop, I don't want to get hard in your parent's house" he laughed.  

"Well...What if you had to get rid of this problem?" Louis smirked as he ground his hips down onto Harry. 

Harry breathed out heavily into Louis' ear, his hands squeezing Louis' arse tightly. Louis' legs moved up to encase Harry's hips. 

"Lou, come on" he whined. "You know exactly what you're d-doing to me."

"Maybe that's why I'm doing it, babe."

"People could hear us" Harry murmured. 

"I don't care besides I'm still excited from finding out my result, anyway, it makes it a bit risky how someone could catch us, and I like that" Louis whispered, trying, but not failing, to seduce Harry. 

"Shouldn't I be pleasing you then" Harry smirked. 

"It's alright" Louis laughed as he kissed Harry again.

He kissed down Harry's neck before instantly moving to the button of his trousers. 

Louis smiled up at him meeting with Harry's gaze, sending him a wink in the meantime. Harry sighed heavily as Louis pulled down his jeans and lightly fingered the edge of Harry's boxers. 

"I-Is the door locked?"

"Yes Harry, I locked it after we came in."

Harry whined as Louis rubbed over his dick through his boxers. Louis' small and nimble hands slipped under the fabric to grip at him, causing Harry to moan quietly.

What he didn't expect was for Louis to suck on the head of his member. He let out a surprised gasp and gripped onto the bedcovers. 

Louis smiles against Harry's cock before finally taking in a bit more of him. His only aim was to please Harry at the moment, and so far he was doing a good job. He was working slowly as he didn't often do something like this. Harry was pretty big, so it made it slightly harder to get far down, but he was getting there. 

Harry was trying to be as quiet as possible, but it was hard with the way Louis was taking him. 

Louis licked a thick stripe up the underside of Harry's dick before sinking back down again. 

"God Lou, y-you're so g-good."

Louis grinned again at the comment, and it encouraged him to take even more of him. 

He bobs up and down Harry's cock, using his hand to take in what he couldn't and obviously Harry liked it when he twisted his hand sometimes. Louis licked in his slit where a bit of precome and Harry responded with a high moan in his throat. 

"I-I'm close Lou."

Louis reciprocated by sucking a bit harder and going a bit deeper. When Harry's back began to arch, he knew that he was close to releasing. His breaths became more frequent, and his knuckles were becoming white from how tightly they were gripping the sheets.

"F-Fuck Lou" he muttered as he came down Louis' throat. 

Louis was slightly surprised but managed to swallow down most of his cum. It was slightly bitter he didn't mind. 

"That was so good Lou," Harry said as he looked down at Louis through hooded eyelids. 

"No problem" Louis giggled while he buttoned up Harry's jeans.

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay."

"You sure?"

"Mhmm," Louis hummed while nodding his head, snuggling into Harry's side. "I just want to snuggle now."

"Of course boo, whatever you want." 

"Thank you" Louis smiled before letting his eyes slip shut.

 

 

Over the next few months, Louis had practice almost every day and the months leading up to the play in November were hectic. Eventually, the time came to perform, and he was only needed for three of the five performances a week. The whole thing lasted three months and would end in March. Louis loved acting in The Globe and being one of the main characters was only a plus.  They were showing ‘A Midsummer Night’s Dream’, and he played ‘Puck’. 

It was one of his free days, and he was spending it with Harry. They were currently lounging around in his room, not really doing much. 

“Harry?” 

“Yes, Lou?” 

“Do you want to go out anywhere?” Louis said tentatively.

“Hmm…I haven't taken you out on a date for a while, let’s go now.”

“Sure, are we going on a date now then?” Louis asked with a blush.

“Yes baby, is there anywhere you wanted to go?”  

“It’s your date; you can choose where we are going?”

“Okay, I think I know a place.”

“Yay!” 

They both climbed out of his bed and made their way downstairs. Louis waited patiently as Harry put on his boots and coat. 

“So…? Where are we going?” Harry tapped the side of his nose. “Harry…” he whined. 

“Lou.”

“Pwease tell me” Louis pouted. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll find out soon” Harry grinned.

Louis huffed and moved to put his shoes on, facing away from Harry. 

“Lou…baby”  Harry repeatedly pressed kisses against Louis’ neck, and he tried to keep a straight face, but he was ticklish around that area, so he ended up giggling. “There’s the smile I want to see.”

“Alright, let’s go then.”

 

 

Louis only realised where they were going until they had gotten to their destination. 

“National Portrait Gallery! haven’t been here in years.”

“Phew, that’s good.”

They spent at least two hours there with Harry making inappropriate jokes about the paintings. 

“Hey Lou, I umm…forgot to tell you but I’m doing a photography project on perspective, and I was wondering if you could model for me.” 

“I-I, sure, it won’t be put on the internet right?” 

“No, of course not baby.”

“Thanks.” 

“I love you okay?”

“I know you do and I love you Haz.”

“Did you want to go back now? Mine or yours? I don’t mind.”

“I have to go back home; my mum wants some help with the kids when they get back in around an hour and a half.”

“Okay, I’ll take you home then.”

They managed to make it back by public transport in under an hour and now they were saying goodbye.

“Hmm…’What made me love thee? Let that persuade thee there's something extraordinary in thee. I cannot: but I love thee; none but thee; and thou deservest it.’ do you know where it’s from?” 

“I don’t know actually, is it one of his sonnets?” 

“No, it’s from ‘The Merry Wives of Windsor’ don’t worry, it kinda was a hard one.”

Louis hummed. “I better get going, I’ll text you later alright?”

“Okay Lou, I’ll see you soon” he grinned. 

Louis leant up to kiss his pink lips, letting out a happy sigh. It was only a short kiss which turned into pecks between the two of them before Louis ended up giggling into his chest. 

“Bye,” he said as he blew him a kiss, closing the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry a bit of unplanned smut in the middle but hey.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/kudos/Share the story peeps. 
> 
> (Did anyone watch Sherlock yesterday, WASN'T IT AMAZING)


	26. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short as the next chapter is their date so yah!
> 
> Less than five hours until my birthday (Literally got a countdown clock on my phone)

“I think we should move to the garden, is that okay?” Harry said.

“Harry, it’s your project, you can tell me what to do.”

“Sorry,” he blushed sheepishly.

“It’s alright, but we’ve been dating for around a year and a half now and not once have I been in your garden” he smirked with his hands on his hips. 

“Oops?”

“Let’s go” Louis giggled.

They both came out into the garden, passing by Robin and Gemma in the living room. 

It was early in the afternoon, and they were starting on Harry's project. They had gotten pretty far with the project; it was almost finished, only a few details here and there that needed to be done.

“We can start by the tree,” Harry said.

Louis nodded as he looked over to the cherry blossom tree, spotting it in the middle of the garden. He smiled when he saw that it still had a lot of flowers on it and a swing was hanging off of a branch.

"It's a beautiful tree" Louis spoke.

Harry watched as he moved towards the tree and started to take some pictures in shutter mode. He smiled as he saw Louis take a seat on the swing. It was still a pretty sturdy tree, and when Louis sat on it, it brought back some fond memories. Louis hands ran over the ageing rope and looked up at the petals falling to the ground.

He grinned when he saw him start to swing on the ropes, the edges of Louis’ lips curving up minutely. He continuously took photos of Louis until he climbed off of the swing and beckoned Harry closer. 

“What’s up, Lou?”

“Come swing with me?”

“Will it hold both of us?”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, it looks stable.” 

Harry nodded as he skipped over to Louis, pecking him on the lips before sitting on the swing. Louis followed soon afterwards, sitting on Harry’s lap and leaning into his body.  Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist, pulling him in close with a sigh.

“How’ve you been Louis?”

“I’m great, now that the play his finished I feel like a lot of stress has been lifted off of my shoulders and I’ve got you, who is always there for me” Harry smiled into Louis’ neck, feeling his throat vibrate with laughter. “How ‘bout you Styles? How’ve you been?”

“Lucky for you, you don’t have to worry about exams anymore, I still have another year, and then I can start with apprenticeships.”

“You’ll go far in photography, I know you will, you're incredible at what you do and I saw those wedding photos, they were beautiful.” 

“Thanks, Love. Hopefully, it’ll be us next time.”

“What do you mean?”

“To get married,” Harry said hesitantly but made Louis blush. 

“You want to marry me?” Louis questioned with wide eyes. 

“Of course I do, I’ve thought about it, mostly over the past few weeks but I’ve realised that I do want to marry you.”

“I hope that wasn’t your way of proposing to me Haz,” Louis said with folded arms and a pout on his face.

“Oh no, it would be much better, I promise you.” 

“Can’t wait” Louis muttered before kissing Harry. 

Harry looked over Louis' features, the way his cheekbones shaped his face and the light stubble that was appearing on his face. The way his lips curved into a smile when he kissed his neck. The way his body fitted with his and how Louis' soft hair tickled against his neck. 

And yeah, he definitely wanted to marry him.

 

 

“Umm…Hi, I mostly came here because I wanted to speak with both of you about something, I’ve had this on my mind for a while now but…" he let out a sigh. "I want to marry Louis, and I was just asking for your permission” Harry blushed when the words came out of his mouth and looked away from Louis’ parents.

Johanna and Daniel exchanged a look before turning back to look at Harry. He was worried about whether they would say yes or no but when they didn’t say anything for a while, and it added to his anxiety.

It was coming close to their two-year anniversary, and Harry was thinking of proposing to Louis, two years after their first date. 

“How long have you been thinking about it?”

“Two or three months now.” 

They both nodded at him, looking happy which made Harry feel a bit more at ease.

“That’s lovely; we’ve been waiting for someone to come around, and we both think that you are perfect for him, even though you are both still quite young, we give you permission to marry Louis.”

“Really?” Harry gasped. “Oh my gosh, thank you so much.”

He ran over to hug Johanna tightly then moved to shake Daniel’s hand. 

“Why do you look so happy?” Louis asked when he joined him in their backyard. 

Lottie and Felicite were sitting on a blanket, probably texting someone, and Daisy and Phoebe were playing with Ernest and Doris in the grass. 

“No reason, just happy to be with you.” 

“Thank you” Louis blushed before snuggling into Harry's arms. 

“Are you free in two weeks? I wanted to take you on a date.”

“Two weeks, I should be.”

“Yup, great, hopefully, you’ll like it.” 

“I like everything you do for me Haz.”

“Aww, I’m flattered” Harry pecked him on the lips. “Love you.”

“Love you too Haz” Louis smiled.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watching Iron Man 3 right now.
> 
> (I'm a huge Marvel fan)
> 
> Comment/Share/Subscribe/Kudos


	27. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo yo yo guess who is one year older today.
> 
> *twerks* 
> 
> Anywhoo I'm giving y'all an update for today because I'm nice but the next one won't be until a few hours later as I'm going to be out all day brosephs.

It had come around to their date, and Harry had told Louis to dress up formally. Louis was left without knowledge of what was going to happen and had of spent a lot of time thinking about it. 

“Do you know what it could be?” Louis asked as his mum fixed his tie.

“Not really boobear,” she said as she tried to hide her smile. 

“He’s been acting a little strange over the past two weeks; I just thought it was weird.” 

“I don’t think there is anything to worry about, just enjoy your date together, it’ll be fun and surprising maybe.”

“Thanks, mum?” Louis replied while furrowing his eyebrows.

“Let’s go downstairs then; he should be here soon.”

The doorbell rang, and Louis bit his lip while deep in thought. “Could you get that for me? I want to make sure I’ve got everything.” 

“Alright, come down soon okay?” 

“Okay.”

A few minutes later and Louis was already walking down the stairs to see Harry waiting in the hallway. 

They both paused as they looked at each other, with big smiles and bright eyes.

“Hey baby, you look beautiful, as always” he smiled. 

“Thank you” Louis blushed and stepped up to kiss Harry. “And might I add, you look pretty dashing yourself,” Louis said. 

Louis watched as Harry smiled at him before looking like he remembered something.

“Lou, I err…got you flowers.” 

Louis gasped when he brought out lavender roses and handed them to him. “These are the same flowers from two years ago.”

“I’m glad you remembered.” 

“They still look as beautiful as before. I’ll go put them in a vase; I’ll be back.” 

Louis skipped off into the kitchen and placed them in a vase.

“Look what flowers he got me!” Louis exclaimed quietly. 

“Aww, they’re the same flowers, that’s cute” she mouthed back.

“I’ll see you later mum,” he said, blowing her a kiss. “I’m ready now” Louis smiled. 

“Let’s go then baby” Louis smiled when Harry took a hand in his, and they left the house. 

 

 

They arrived at the place, and before they left the car, Harry told him to close his eyes. Louis got a bit suspicious as he recognised where they were going but couldn't quite put his finger on it.

“Okay, then Hazzie but can’t you tell me where we are going?”

“No, otherwise it’ll ruin the surprise.”

“Alright,” Louis sighed. 

Louis held onto Harry’s hand carefully as he was led through the streets.

“We nearly there yet?”

“Yeah, we’re here baby.”

Louis opened his eyes to see that they were standing in front of the same restaurant that Harry had asked him to be his boyfriend. A whole load of memories came flooding back to him, and he smiled as his eyes ran over the front of the building.

“Harry, I-”

“I thought it would be special if we went to the same restaurant we went to two years ago.”

“Just shut up and kiss me you fool” Louis giggled.

 

 

Harry was totally nervous. If being stressed when he asked Louis out compared to how he felt now was anything to go by, he was definitely more stressed than before. 

“Harry, are you okay? You seem a bit nervous today.”

“Yeah, I’m good, fine, really” he smiled at him as their main meals were placed in front of him. 

“Thank you” Harry reached over for the pepper and started to put some over his food whilst deep in thought.

“Harry? You’ve got a lot of pepper there, you sure you can eat that?” 

Harry looked to see that his plate was practically covered in a layer of black spots. Harry blushed as he put the pepper down. “I like pepper” he laughed nervously.

“Alright then,” Louis watched him carefully as he placed a forkful of the peppery food in his mouth. 

Harry, not being used to all the pepper, started to choke lightly than began to cough violently. 

“Shit Harry, are you okay?!”

“Yeah, Yeah” he wheezed. 

“Here, here drink up” Harry thanked him as he took a sip of the water.

“Thank you” he replied as he calmed down. “Maybe I’ll just leave it before I choke anymore” Harry chuckled and Louis smiled.

“You can share mine if you want.”

“It’s alright, I’ll look for anything that’s still edible to eat” he blushed.

“Okay, if you want to.”

They continued to eat in silence and Harry was getting nervous again. He would have to do it soon and he hoped everything was in place for when he needed it. 

Harry let out a deep breath once their plates were taken away. “Dessert?”

“Of course” Louis smiled that beautiful smile of his. 

Some menus were handed to them, and they decided on a chocolate cake. As soon as the menus were taken away, an acoustic guitar started playing from behind Louis, and they both turned to face the person. 

“Hey! it’s Niall” Louis said before looking at him again.

They both recognised the song as ‘Marry you’ by Bruno Mars, and Louis couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, he really liked the song. 

Niall started to sing and was getting closer and closer to their table. He must admit, he did have a great voice. Louis frowned when he stopped in front of their table, slightly confused as to what he was doing and why he was singing the song to them. Niall tilted his head towards where Harry was, or was supposed to be, but then he saw Harry on his knee.

“Why is- oh god” multiple gasps, not just his own, were heard as Harry pulled out a small black box. “Oh god, this is really happening isn’t it.”

“Lou” Harry smiled shyly. 

“Haz.”

“Lou.”

“Yes, Haz?” Louis' hands rose up to his face when Harry opened the box, and a ring was shown. “Fuck.”

“Louis, ever since I met you, I realised that I really liked you and whether it just as a friend, best friend or enemy, I would’ve been so happy just to know you. I’ve loved you for quite a long time now, and I want to love you for the rest of my life, so Louis?” 

“Yes, Harry?”

“Will you marry me and give me the honour of being able to call you my fiancé?”

Harry watched as tears came to Louis’ eyes and when Niall started to sing ‘just say I do’, he nodded furiously. “Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!” 

Louis instantly went to hug Harry as a few tears streamed down his face. Cheers and claps were heard around them, but they didn’t care as they were to wrapped up in each other. 

“I love you so much,” Louis said before kissing him. 

Someone ‘aww’d’ as they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, tears still running down his face. Harry took Louis’ left hand in his and slipped the ring on. 

“Oh Harry, it’s beautiful, so so beautiful” he sighed contentedly.

“But you’re more beautiful than any ring in this world” Louis blushed as he continued to stare at his ring. “I think we should sit own; dessert’s here baby,” Harry said. 

They looked at the table to see the waiter placing their food down. Harry wiped away some of the tears from underneath Louis' eyes, his thumb rubbing gently on Louis' skin.

“Liam says congratulations, and so does everyone else” he smiled before walking off.

“Thank you Niall, for playing, you’re an excellent singer, I didn’t know you had a secret talent like that” Louis commented.

“Yeah, I used to do a few things with Harry before we went to Uni.”

“I’m not surprised, Harry’s a great singer, would be a shame to put it to waste.”

Harry blushed.

“Well, I’ll leave you two to enjoy your date.”

“Thank you, I’ll see you later Ni.” 

“Bye guys,” he said with his thick Irish accent and waved them off. 

Harry looked up to see him smiling back at him. Louis was subconsciously playing with the diamond ring on his finger.

“I love you Haz.”

“I love you too baby.”

 

 

They walked out of the restaurant hand-in-hand while being clapped out by some of the employees. They were both glowing with excitement as they stepped out into the cold air. 

Harry pulled Louis closer to him by his waist, placing a kiss on his forehead.

“You okay Lou?”

“Yeah, couldn’t be better.” 

“Good” Harry smiled. 

When they got to the car, Harry helped Louis up onto his seat before running towards the other side. 

“Let’s go,” Harry said as he turned the key in the ignition. 

Harry surprised Louis with a quick peck on his lips before driving away. 

 

 

Harry walked them up to Louis’ front door, being the gentleman he is. 

“I really enjoyed this Harry; I can’t wait to get married.” 

“Neither can I” Harry smiled. 

“When will we get married?” Louis asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

“Maybe after I graduate, so we can really plan it, and it won’t be too stressful, we can also save up for the wedding”

“I don’t mind, the sooner the better really” Louis grinned. 

“We can talk about it later, is that okay?”

“Of course, whenever you're ready” he smiled.

"I'm so happy that you said yes."

"I'm so happy that you asked" Louis chuckled.

Harry sighed as he gripped onto Louis' small hands. "I'll see you later future husband." 

"And I'll see you later fiancé" Louis giggled before sighing. “I love you so much” Louis whispered against his lips. 

“I love you too Lou, so much, goodnight Boo,” Harry said then placed a long kiss on his forehead. 

"G'night Haz"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAWWWWWWWW
> 
> Lol all this gay yacht business is cracking me up.
> 
> Comment/Subscibe/Kudos/Share whatever else there is.
> 
> Enjoy you're day brosephs


	28. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol some of you have to go to school today, I don't have to go until Wednesday.
> 
> I may have gotten this in the wrong order for the ceremony. (I'm not a wedding expert so please don't attack me)
> 
> Just two more chapter left Brosephs so this is likely to be finished by Tuesday.

It was the day of their wedding. They decided on having it in August, after Harry’s graduation, and close to Louis’ parents anniversary. 

Louis was nervous and was panicking in his bedroom. He tried to fix his tie, but his shaking hands made it impossible for him. He let out a deep breath, letting his eyes slip shut for a second.

“Lou calm down, you’re marrying the one you love, all you have to do is repeat a few sentences, exchange rings, say ‘I do’ and you're done.”

“Thanks, mum” he groaned. "You're making it sound easy."

“It is easy," she cooed. "Here let me get that for you” Louis' mum fixed his tie up for him to match the black suit he was wearing. “You look like you’re about to get married.”

Louis smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror. He did look good. His hair had been styled perfectly, and all the scruff was gone from his face. Lou had kindly agreed to do his hair for him and his bridesmaids/groomsmen. He had a lovely blue suit on him that seemed to fit in all the right places. Louis was pleased.

"If he doesn't cry when he sees you, I will slap him myself" she scoffed, and Louis giggled.

They had hired one of Harry’s good friends from his photography class to take the photos for them, even though he would’ve preferred Harry to do it but obviously, he couldn't.

“Okay, you ready boobear.” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be” he sighed.

The warm air immediately hit Louis as he stepped outside of the house. A white car with white ribbons tied to the front. He grinned as he saw the car in front of him and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you soon ma."

"Yeah, we'll be just in front of your car, I'll see you later."

Louis was escorted to the car that was arranged to drive them to the church. When he got in the car, his father, Troy, was in the car.

“Hello Louis”

“Hey Troy”

It was an awkward silence for most of the journey, considering they haven’t seen each other for almost a decade. He fiddled nervously with his jacket as he stared at the passing cars outside of the window. 

“How’ve you been?”

“Seriously Troy, you’ve been gone for a long time, and that’s what you say to me?”

“I’m sorry son; I didn’t mean to leave, but I couldn’t do it anymore.”

“Yeah because cheating on my mum was the best way for you to leave wasn’t it, you couldn’t at least call or text, and you expect me to be okay with it?” Louis said, infuriated with his father.

“I know, you have every right to be angry at me, but for today could we get along, I don’t want you to get angry on your special day.”

Louis huffed before glancing at his Dad. 

“Alright.”

Troy held out his hand for Louis to shake but he didn’t. He sighed before putting his arm back down.

“Let’s go okay,” Louis said once he realised that they had arrived. They climbed out of the car to see the parties lined up, side by side, and he suspected that Harry was already in there. 

They walked up the steps of the church until they were in line with the others. The doors were wide open, and he immediately felt even more excited.

“This is actually happening” Louis whispered. 

Louis started to bounce on his feet, a habit he had gotten into when he was nervous. 

“You’ll be alright boobear” Louis gasped when his mother stepped in front of him.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just nervous.” 

“There’s no need to be; you’re marrying the one you love right?”

“Yeah.”

“So you’ll be okay, and at the end of this you’ll be a Styles, well Styles-Tomlinson ”

Louis smiled, thinking that he would be a Styles brought happiness to his face, never did he think that he’d be getting married so soon or even find the one for him. Louis Styles-Tomlinson, he liked the sound of that.

“Thanks, mum”

Louis took a deep breath as he heard the music start up. This is it, he thought, this is actually happening. Louis watched as he saw people disappear through the door, and then he linked arms with his father, to his surprise. When they got to the door, he made sure to put on his best smile before they walked through the doors. 

There were at least one hundred and twenty guests there, and they were all standing when he walked down the aisle. But the only thing that mattered was that he saw Harry. He was standing at the front with his back facing them and his hands were clasped behind his back.

Niall whispered something to Harry, and this made Harry turn to face Louis. His eyes had widened before his face broke out into a smile. Louis shyly smiled back at him, and it felt like it was just them in the church. They weren’t looking at anyone else but the other person and couldn’t keep the smiles off of their faces. Troy shook Harry’s hand, and he smiled gratefully. 

When Louis stopped in front of Harry, they linked their hands tightly together. Harry smiled even wider than before, pulling him into a hug straight after. 

“Hey Lou” he breathed. “I missed you.” 

“It’s only been about two days” Louis chuckled wetly, he noticed that Harry had some tears brimming at the edge of his eyes.

“That was too long” Harry reluctantly let go of Louis as he looked over to the priest beside them. 

“We are gathered here today…” they both seemed to tune out the words of the priest. Instead, they took refuge in each other’s eyes. “You two have decided to make your own vows, Harry you’ll go first.”

Harry had smiled at him before he took in a deep breath. “Louis William Tomlinson, for a long time now you’ve become a massive part of my life, and I don’t know what I would have done without you, you are so special to me that words can’t describe how much you mean to me.

I always thought that you were fascinating and you always knew how to make me, and everyone, else smile. I can’t believe that you would go for a guy like me because I always wonder why I’m so lucky even to be near you. I want to grow old with and make you happy for the rest of our lives. I want to take care of you and just be next to you."

"And in the words of Shakespeare ‘One-half of me is yours, the other half yours, Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, And so all yours.’, Louis, of course, I say I do, I would say it a million times over because I love you.”

Louis swore that almost half the guests were in tears from what Harry had said and Louis could feel tears coming to his eyes. He was smiling widely as Harry finished off his sentence.

“You were always such a sap weren’t you” Louis laughed as he wiped away some tears. “Harry Edward Styles, the man I fell in love with. The one who has always been so good to me and has always made me feel like I am on top of the world. I love everything about you, from the way you smile to the way you cry. I soon realised that you were going to change my life for the better and you would be so very special to me.

I always wonder what would have happened if you never got to take a photo of me, I can’t bear to think of it. I don't want to imagine a world with you, not by my side. I can’t wait to start a new chapter with you, and I want to always be there for you like I know you’ll be there for me. I love you, Harry Styles; I always will, and I have no reason not to say I do.” 

Louis grinned happily at Harry as they exchanged rings. Harry was given his ring by Niall and took his hand in his.  He repeated the words he needed to say. Eleanor gave Louis his ring for Harry and also repeated the words said by the priest. At this point, they were both smiling like lunatics and looked over at the priest.

“I now pronounce you husband and husband; you may now kiss the groom.”

“Finally” Harry muttered before pressing his lips against Louis’. Louis sighed happily into Harry's mouth; they were married. They tried to keep the kiss short so that they wouldn’t disturb the children there, but they couldn’t resist the other’s lips. 

“Haz” Louis whispered as he pulled away.

“Yes, baby?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Let’s go love” Harry said, and Louis nodded. 

Louis gasped as soon as Harry lifted him up into a bridal carrying position and everyone around them cheered louder. His surprise soon turned into him giggling in his arms and hiding his face in his neck. 

“We’ve done it, we’re married,” Louis said once they were in the car.

“Oh baby, I’m so happy” Harry replied as he leant over to kiss Louis. 

"Me too!" 

Harry held Louis' left hand in his, gently kissing over his ring-clad finger. 

"You're officially mine now" Harry smirked.

"I'm officially your's" Louis grinned back.

"But at the same time, I'm officially your's too."

"You're officially mine"

"We've officially said officially a lot now."

Louis laughed at Harry's comment and Harry just smiled as he watched the little wrinkles by his eyes appear.

 

 

All the guests at the wedding reception were already sitting in their designated seats. The speeches made by some members of the family and friends were just starting. Both of the mothers how proud they were of their significant others. Their fathers and step-fathers said something to both of them which was very special. Next, it was the Best Man and the Maid of Honour. Eleanor made sure to embarrass Louis as much as possible by telling embarrassing stories. Niall did the same for Harry but telling a few jokes in the meantime. 

“Raise your glass for the newly-weds and three cheers for Mr and Mr Styles-Tomlinson, hip hip, hooray!” 

Praise and applause were heard throughout the hall, and they both blushed under the attention. 

“Give us a kiss you two!” someone shouted, making everyone laugh. 

They both blushed an even deeper red. Harry smiled at him and leant in, pressing a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. Even louder cheers were heard as Louis smiled against his mouth. 

“I love you” he whispered. 

“I love you too baby” they shared an Eskimo kiss, and an ‘aww’ became apparent between them. 

“Let’s eat” Niall shouted. 

Eating consisted of them feeding each other and sharing kisses. They stayed like that until the main course was finished and then it was time for their dance. 

“Let’s go Haz, let’s dance.”

When they got on the dance floor, ‘Thinking out loud’ started to play. Harry looked down at Louis with a smile. “Nice choice.” 

“Thanks” Louis grinned as he snaked his arms around his neck. “I didn’t know if you’d like it, it's kinda cheesy.”

“I don’t care what song it is as long as I dance with you.”

“Haz, you're such a sap” he smiled into Harry’s chest when they started swaying in each other’s hold. 

They swayed together, not seeming to care about anyone else in the room. It was like they were by themselves and just wanted to be together. Louis giggled as soon as he was twirled around by Harry. A quick, chaste kiss was shared between them as they went back into hold. 

To most of the guests, this dance was special, but to them, it meant a whole lot more. They had changed from Harry and Louis to HarryandLouis. It was their day, their special day of marriage and they would start a new life together as Mr and Mr Styles-Tomlinson. They didn’t marry just for love but to take a new step in life with each other by their side.

Louis tucked his head into the curve of Harry's neck and sighed as he wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's shoulders. Harry's arms were resting in the curve of Louis' back, staring down at Louis in his arms.

"You look perfect today" Harry grinned as he kissed Louis' hair. "You look good in blue."

"Thank you, Haz. I like your suit; it suits you" Louis replied as he looked into Harry's emerald eyes. 

"Thanks, boo. Are you enjoying yourself? It is your day."

"No Haz, it's our day, and I'm enjoying it very much, thanks to you." 

"Well I'm glad," Harry said as he dipped Louis, who gasped in surprise. 

"I have a feeling that you'll be the best husband ever."

"I hope so; I want to be able to make you happy because you deserve it boo."

Louis blushed as he looked down. "You always make me happy."

 

 

“I liked that” Louis sighed as he rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” Harry said as he kissed Louis’ forehead.

They were on their way back; the reception had finished. Harry took Louis’ hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger again. 

Harry had Louis pressed close to his body and had an arm wrapped around his shoulder. Louis rested his hand on top of Harry's, tightly gripping their hands together.

“I love you okay?” 

“I love you too Harry.” 

“Forever,” Harry said before kissing Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday was fun yesterday, I got the presents that I wanted and it was great. Went out to a restaurant and all that jazz.
> 
> Anywhooo 
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos/Share Brosephs


	29. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you saw my work unedited, you would be appalled. Would not be able to understand a word would you.

They had their suitcases, and they were on their way to Hawaii. When they heard that their family were helping to pay for their honeymoon, they were delighted. They never really got to go on holiday often, they were either busy or couldn't afford it. So Hawaii was a new experience for the both of them. 

They were prepared for the hot sun and made sure that they had packed everything they needed for the trip. They had matching shorts, towels and there was extra sunscreen in case they needed it.  

Their families had waved them off at the airport and shared long hugs with them before they left. It was a bit emotional, but they would be going away for two weeks which was a relatively long time.  

They currently were on the aeroplane that would take them to the airport. Their flight was relaxed, they sat on the right side of the plane, but even though Louis was still slightly scared of planes, Louis still felt safe around Harry. It was a bit long, so Harry let Louis rest his head on his shoulder so he could sleep. Harry himself fondly looked down at him as his eyelashes fluttered shut. He looked so beautiful when he was asleep. Harry sighed one more time before kissing him on the forehead.

Eventually, Harry fell asleep with a protective arm around Louis' shoulders after he whispered 'I love you'.

They both woke up when they saw the bright sun in the sky and the white sanded beaches and smiled to each other.

When they touched down, they collected all of their belongings before hailing a taxi. Their families had kept it secret as to where they were staying, and they were excited to see where it was. 

After telling their driver the address, they were given it before they set off, they watched as many different sceneries passed by. They saw the palm trees, people and plumerias as they continued to drive. Soon the car stopped just outside of a house. They paid the driver a bit more than needed.

When their eyes laid upon the medium-sized villa, they smiled widely; it would be all to themselves. It did look great from where they were standing.

“Wow,” Louis muttered as he looked over the white sanded beach and the palm trees. 

“I know, it’s beautiful.” 

“Let’s go inside!” Louis exclaimed. 

They both wheeled their suitcases into the house. It was quite a modern house and was very lovely. It overlooked the beach, and you could see the clear white sea on the horizon.  

“Let’s look around baby, we can leave our suitcases here, I’ll pick them up later.” 

“Thanks, babe, Love you.”

“Love you too baby, come on.”

Harry led them up the staircase after they had scavenged around the kitchen. It was an open plan kitchen which was already stocked with food for them to try. There were four doors, two on each side, which they guessed was the bedroom and bathrooms. They peeked into the first door, and there was a games room in there. 

“I’ve got to play in here,” Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ waist.

“Me too, foosball is the first game I’m playing.”

“I’ll definitely beat you at that.” 

“In your dreams” he laughed. 

They checked all the other rooms with the spare bathroom at the end being left until last. They were jubilant with what they were given and grinned when they saw everything inside them.

“I like this place.” 

“Yeah me too.”

A few moments later, Harry started pressing kisses against Louis’ neck. He let out a shaky breath as Harry sucked at a particular spot in his neck.

“How about we go and try out that new bed of ours yeah, for science.”

“Of course, ‘for science’” Louis said rolling his eyes fondly.

Louis slowly turned around until he was looking at him through his eyelashes. Harry stared down at him, and he blushed under his gaze. He leant forward to press his lips against Harry’s soft ones, and he eagerly returned it. He hadn't kissed Harry in a while, and he was missing the taste of his lips. Louis groaned as Harry pulled him tighter, pressing him close to his body. 

They both were hard, and they could feel it on each other’s bodies. They were both wearing loose shorts so you could see the small outline of their dicks. A yelp was heard when he was hoisted up onto Harry’s arms, quickly wrapping his legs around his hips. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom” Louis whispered against his lips and Harry grunted in reply. It wasn’t long before Harry stumbled into a bedroom and placed Louis onto a cushioned bed. 

Louis smiled against Harry’s lips as he slipped his tongue into his mouth. Harry was slowly feeling around his mouth, caressing Louis’ cheek subtly. Harry had grown a tiny amount of facial hair over his jaw, and he could already feel a few rub against his face (to be honest he couldn’t really talk as he had a prominent beard on his face). 

Harry soon transferred to the edges of his jaw and began to kiss down his neck. He probably would have marks left on his skin, but he didn’t care, he loved Harry.

He felt a light tug at the bottom of his top and Louis willingly pulled it over his head. They slowly eradicated themselves of their clothing, spending more time kissing their significant other, and soon ended up in their boxers. Louis’ small hands slipped into Harry’s hair, moaning and pulling at the strands until they were both left crazy for each other. 

Occasional love bites were sucked onto Louis’ chest as Harry continued to kiss down his chest. 

“Sorry baby, I’ll have to go get the stuff for us, but I’ll be back soon.”

Louis watched as Harry ran off, following his perky bum until he had left the room. He laid his head back against the pillow as he tried to calm his breaths down. His heart was beating fast, and he could feel the adrenaline running through his body. It took a while for him to come back but he did eventually. 

“Sorry I took a long time.” 

“I was beginning to think that you had left me all alone for a second” Louis joked.

“I wouldn’t leave you, ever,” Harry said fine.” as he climbed back over Louis.

“It’s fine” he giggled. “Just kiss me you fool.” 

“Of course” he smiled before pressing small kisses to his lips. It soon turned into longer ones as they got lost with each other's lips. Harry was slowly pulling off their boxers, making it as erotic as possible until they were both naked. 

Whenever he kissed Harry, his necklace would brush just over his chest. The cold metal cross felt good against his skin. It would drag across hot skin whenever they had sex, and he loved when Harry wore it. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah babe, I’m perfectly fine” 

Louis gasped when he felt Harry’s slick fingers being pushed inside of him. He continued to wriggle his around, getting deeper and deeper inside of him. It was slightly painful at first, but he learned to enjoy it when he felt the fingers loosen him up. Harry was quick but gentle, making sure that Louis wasn't uncomfortable. Louis' face contorted whenever Harry would scissor him open, and over time Harry would bite his lip as he saw him become unravelled.

When Louis was fully prepped, Harry had already rolled on a condom. He pressed a nimble kiss on the side of his neck, grinning when Louis sounded a bit breathless.

“You ready?” Harry asked.

“Yeah, I am.” 

Harry leant forward, pressing a kiss to Louis' lips. 

“I love you” he muttered. 

“I love you too” Louis replied. 

Harry smiled at him before going to a line himself with his hole. He checked over Louis' face before Harry soon pushed in slowly making Louis whimper quietly. 

“Harry” he moaned as he pushed in deeper. 

He pushed in until his member was fully engulfed in Louis. He waited as Louis would clench and unclench around his member, small gasps leaving his lips every so often. Harry was quite big, so it took him a while to adjust to his size. The only sound in the room was their pants and occasional moans. 

Harry was trying to refrain from immediately pushing hard into Louis, but he already felt good, and it was taking him a lot of self-control not to do it.

“Y-You can move” Louis stuttered.

Louis moaned when Harry pulled out just as slowly and carried on pushing in and out of him. He could feel the slow drag of Harry’s length inside of him, and he revelled in it. 

“You okay baby?” 

“Y-Yeah.”

Louis whined high in his throat as Harry continued to thrust in, his pace speeding up with each of his hits. His legs wrapped tightly around Harry’s hips, and he groaned out loudly as Harry sucked on his neck. 

“H-Haz” he moaned. “So good.”

The room was definitely getting hotter; he could feel himself beginning to sweat. His dick lay hard against his stomach and

Harry was speeding up, giving them an overwhelming amount of pleasure and he hadn’t even touched his prostate yet. Harry continued rocking and pushing, getting faster each time. 

Their hands were all over each other’s body, scratches and hard grips being shared. Louis couldn't stop whining as Harry was making him feel amazing. 

“Harder Harry” Louis whined. 

He obeyed Louis’ command, instantly trying harder to find his prostate. Louis moaned when Harry found that special spot and muttered obscenities. 

Louis yelled as he repeatedly hit that spot over and over again and he could feel himself getting closer to the edge.

“I-I fuck Harry” he whimpered. “Right there, c-carry on.”

“Won’t s-stop now, love you L-Lou, love you s-so much.”

“Love you t-too” Louis stuttered. “I’m close Haz.” 

“Me too baby.” 

Louis could see Harry's muscles straining against his skin, and his body was covered in sweat as well. His eyes flickered from Harry's tattooed body to his once green eyes; they were now almost completely black with only a light ring of black around his eyes. He moaned loudly, his eyes slipping shut as Harry pounded into him.

Louis was panting heavily underneath Harry, and he needed to release soon otherwise, he wouldn’t be able to take it anymore. Harry was hitting him perfectly with each thrust, and he loved the feeling of Harry inside of him. He could feel the familiar heat in his stomach, and he was becoming overwhelmed. 

It wasn’t long before he came. His back arched off of the bed as he released onto the both of them. His eyes shot open before they rolled to the back of his head. His hole clenched around Harry, and he felt like he was floating. His body relaxed once he had finished coming. He knew that Harry had released as well and was starting to ride it out for both of them.

Louis was just starting to come down from his high and his eyes slipped shut again. Harry was panting heavily from above him and his long hair was falling in front of his face. 

“That felt so good baby.”

“Yeah, thank you” Louis smiled weakly.

“No need to thank me” he whispered before kissing his lips.

A whimper came out of Louis as Harry pulled out of him and a sympathetic look went over Harry’s face. He watched as Harry removed his condom and threw it into the bin. He wiped Louis down with a towel and grinned before sliding into bed with him.

“Thank you” Louis smiled.

“No problem. Love you.”

“Love you too. Goodnight Mr Styles-Tomlinson” he said as he snuggled into Harry’s side.

He could feel Harry smile against his forehead. “Goodnight Mr Styles-Tomlinson” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think I should write another chapter about their holiday or nah?
> 
> Subscribe/Comment/Kudos/Share Brosephs 
> 
> Hope you've had a nice day!!!


	30. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh school tomorrow, save me.
> 
> (I lied, here's an extra chapter)

Louis woke up to see Harry beside him. They were both still stark naked, but they were fine with it now. Louis was pressed up against Harry's chest with his head sitting on his neck. The covers were just up to their shoulders.

After a few times of blinking, he finally adjusted to the evening light that came streaming in from the window. His eyes opened, and he was met by the sight of Harry's body. Harry was gently caressing his hip, and he smiled into his chest. 

“Hello, Lou.”

“Hi, Haz.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a bit hungry though.”

“Saying that, I am too,” Harry said, and Louis hummed. “How about I go and make us something?”

“That would be nice” Louis smiled. “I can’t refuse food.”

“Come on Lou, let’s go downstairs.”

“Yeah sure.” 

Louis stretched in the bedcovers as he smiled happily from where he was. He mewled as a few bones clicked but soon sat up. 

Harry was already out from underneath the covers and slipping on some boxers. Louis watched him until Harry noticed and he giggled when Harry smirked at him. Harry slowly approached him, crawling onto the bed to hover just in front of Louis. He sighed once Harry pressed a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll be down in a second; I just need to put some clothes on.”

“Okay, I’ll see you down there.”

Louis watched as Harry strode out of the bedroom, hearing his feet patter down the corridor. He sighed before collapsing back onto the bed covers. He still felt a bit tired, but he would have to get up soon. 

He yawned then managed to roll out of bed. A light blush ran over his face once he realised that he was naked but he soon covered his body with some shorts that he found amid some other clothes on the floor. 

He grinned as soon as he entered the kitchen. There already was the smell of some food cooking, and he saw Harry hunched over the stove. 

“Hello.”

“Hello baby” Harry smiled, sparing a quick glance over at Louis before turning back to the food.

Louis hopped onto the counter, swinging his legs as he watched Harry cook them a meal.

“I’ve been thinking” Louis started. 

“What’s on your mind, Lou?”

“W-What would we do after the Honeymoon?”

“What do you mean?” Harry frowned as he turned his head around to Louis.

“I mean what happens after this, did you want to buy a house so we could start a f-family; thatif that’s what you wanted” Louis rushed out. 

“Baby, I would love to move in with you and settle down.”

“Now that you’ve left Uni, I thought that we could move in together.”

“I like the sound of that” Harry smiled, pecking Louis’ lips. Louis grinned happily as Harry ran his hand over Louis’ thighs. “I love you, Lou, okay?”

“I know, I love you too babe.” 

Harry rested his forehead against the crook of Louis’ neck. Louis sighed when Harry tilted his head, his lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Louis let out a shaky breath when Harry gently sucked a mark onto his skin.

"I remember when we were at my house and I was making breakfast for you. You were in my white dressing gown, which I must say you looked very cute in."

Louis giggled as Harry stared at him with a fond look on his face.

"I remember that" Louis grinned before looking at the stove in front of him. “Haz, the food, it might burn”

Harry’s head shot straight up, and he had a light blush on his face. “Oops, almost forgot”

“Good thing I reminded you then.”  

Around twenty minutes later, Harry had produced a dish for the two of them, sharing many kisses in between. Harry served up the two plates before placing it on the table in front of them.

“Bon appétit!” Harry smiled.

“Thanks, babe, looks lovely.”

“No problem.”

“Umm…” Louis swallowed down some of the food in his mouth. “Do you want children?”

Harry also swallowed his food. “I wouldn't mind having kids, two or three sounds lovely. I want to start a family with you, though” Harry said, reaching across the table to take Louis’ hands. 

“I want a family as well; two does sound like a nice number, one for each of us. 

“Well, it’s settled then. We can carry on talking about it when we get back home”

“Can’t wait.”

 

 

“Hey Lou, we should go out to the beach together, we can relax then go for a swim.”

“Sure! I should probably change into swimwear rather than my shorts.”

It was the next morning; they had already eaten breakfast, and they were making their way down to the beach. Louis brought out his towel, some sunglasses and suncream, in case he needed to put on some more.

There was a sun lounger just in front of the villa, that was underneath a large umbrella. Louis went to sit on one while Harry took the other. 

The sun was high in the sky, and it was quite hot, but it wasn’t overbearingly hot.

“Hey Lou, did you wanna go for a swim?”

Louis turned his head, and his sunglasses slipped down his face a bit. “Yeah sure, let’s go.” 

Louis was just about to sit up when Harry hurried over to him and picked him up. He only had a little bit of time to grab onto him.

“Ahh!!!” Louis squealed, holding onto Harry’s neck. 

Harry ran over towards the beach and Louis knew instantly what he was going to do. 

“Harry, don’t. Don’t throw me in theonAH!!!” Louis yelled when Harry dropped him in the water and gasped as he fell in. 

Luckily the water was warm, but when he came up, he glared at Harry who was only knee deep in the water. Harry smiled sheepishly at him as Louis wiped some of the water out of his face.

Louis’ frown soon turned into a smirk before he ducked back under water. He managed to grab onto Harry’s ankle before pulling him underneath the water. 

“Karma’s a bitch huh,” Louis smirked when Harry rose from beneath the water.

“That’s not fair Lou,” he whined. 

“Says you! You pulled me underwater first” Louis huffed. 

“Alright then, I probably shouldn't have done that.” 

“Definitely, I might have to buy new sunglasses now because of you,” Louis said as he held up the dripping wet glasses.

“M’sorry baby” Harry smirked.

“You don't really mean that do you” Louis huffed, and Harry laughed.

“I’ll buy you a new pair, but you were a bad boy so I’m not sure if I should,”

“Was I being naughty?” Louis pouted, staring up at Harry through his eyelashes. He swam a bit closer to Harry and stood just in front of him. 

“Very naughty Lou,” Harry grinned as his arms slipped around Louis’ waist.

“Hmm…Maybe, I did it on purpose.” 

Harry laughed before pressing a kiss to Louis’ lips. Louis sighed, melting in Harry’s arms. Louis immediately let him in when Harry pushed his tongue in, and a quiet moan escaped him. Louis’ arms slid up to the side of Harry’s arms, tightly gripping onto his biceps. Harry pulled him impossibly closer. The vast ocean drowned out the sound of them kissing, and the wind was starting to pick up. The smell of the salty water filled both of their noses but they ignored it, more invested in their significant other.

“Hey, we should probably go inside, the wind is starting to pick up.” 

“Yeah, okay” Louis panted. 

 

 

Louis whined just as Harry thrust into him while he sat back down again. His head was resting in Harry’s neck, and he was already breathing heavily. Harry was holding onto his hips tightly, pushing up and meeting him after every bounce. His hair stuck to his forehead, and his body glistened with sweat. 

They were both pretty close and needed release soon. There was no condom between them, so the friction was even more intense. He whined into Harry’s ear as his pace began to slow down, he was getting tired, and his bounces were becoming more sloppy. 

“Fuck H-Harry, I’m close.”

“Me too baby.”

Louis held a hand just by the nape of Harry’s neck, tightly gripping Harry’s hair in his fingers. Louis’ pace seemed to be slowing down, and his thighs were straining to keep up. 

Louis gasped as soon as they were turned over and Harry was now thrusting into him.

“I would love s-seeing little versions of you, running around, wouldn’t you?”

Louis moaned, nodding his head as Harry kept on hitting his prostate. 

“Y-Yeah, and of y-you as well.”

“Mhmm…they would look j-just as cute as you.”

Louis smiled before nodding again. “Would have your e-eyes.”

“They would b-be beautiful.”

A blush came over Louis’ face, even though his face was kind of red already.

“Think you can cum like this?” Harry whispered.

Louis nodded before letting out a loud mewl.

“Come on Lou” 

Louis whined in his throat just as he came, his semen spurting onto his body and left white streaks all over him. Soon Harry was cumming, and he could feel it filling him up. 

As soon as Harry pulled out, some semen had already dripped from his hole and leaked onto the bedcovers. 

They were both panting beside each other and laying still as they both tried to come down from their highs. Harry rolled over and pressed a kiss to Louis’ lips before collapsing beside him again. 

“I think we should get you cleaned up,” Harry said after a while.

“I think that too.”

Harry managed to wipe him down with some tissues and then decided to curl up with him. 

“I hope we do get to start that family of ours; it would be great.” 

“Yeah, you would make a great father Haz.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, you are always making sure I’m okay and looking after me, and I love that.”

“We’re going to need to stick together when we do start and need to be there for each other.”

“Just stay how we are already then” Louis smiled.

Harry hummed as he pecked Louis’ neck. “Love you boo.”

“Love you too Haz.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, next chapter is the epilogue.
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos/Share brosephs
> 
> How for art thou?


	31. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter brosephs 
> 
> It's been such a ride

“Charlie! wait here please whilst I get your sister ready” Louis said as he lifted their five-year-old-boy Charlie onto the sofa. 

It was his and Sophie’s first day at school and they were all ferociously trying to get everything ready.

“Harry!” 

“Yeah?”

“Is Sophie ready?”

“Yeah! we’re coming!” 

Louis heard two pairs of foot steps running down the stairs and he smiled when Harry and Sophie walked. His head turned back to Charlie, fixing his shirt and brushing some of his brown curly hair away. 

“Come here Sophie, you look wonderful” 

“Thank you Daddy” she giggled. 

Louis fixed her dress and the collar of her shirt before checking her hair. A few wisps had fallen in front of her face and he tucked it behind her ears. 

“Okay little ones, we need to go to school” Louis laughed when they both pouted. “Hey, it’s your first day it’s exciting!” 

Everyone made their way to the door, Louis holding onto Charlie and Sophie’s hands. He squatted down in front of them with his eyes quickly scanning their bodies. 

“Okay Charlie have you got your lunch box?”

“Yes”

“And Sophie?”

“Yes!” she replied as she showed him her Tinker Bell lunch box. 

“Good, are your bags backed? Do you have enough food?-” Louis asked worriedly.

“-Louis-”

“-You’ve got your raincoats now don’t you?”

“-Louis-“ Harry called.

“-And your toys if you need them-”

“-Louis!” 

Louis jumped when he heard his name and turned to face Harry. “Huh?”

“Lou baby, calm down” Harry smiled before pulling him up into a standing position. “You’ll be okay, and they’ll be just fine. I promise you that they’ve got everything and if they don’t I’ll bring it in for them, it’ll be alright” he smiled before pulling Louis in for a kiss. 

Louis smiled, finally relaxing as he kissed him. “Thank you” he whispered. 

“It’s alright, I’ll see you later, I’ve got a job at ten and I should be back by two, I can pick them up as you’ll be at work”

“Oh good, thank you, I better get going. I love you” 

“I love you too” Harry grinned before kissing him.  

Louis chuckled when he heard their children say ‘eww’. 

“Bye Haz”

“Goodbye Love” 

 

 

Working at a Drama school as a teacher was hard but he did enjoy it. After doing many theatre productions, he decided to take a break and go into teaching. He was based in an independent secondary school, with well pay, and nice students. 

“Sir?”

“Yes Maria?”

“We’re not sure which facing would be best for this scene, can you help us?”

“Okay let me see what you’ve done so far” Louis spoke as he went to see them perform. 

He hoped that the students liked him and felt like they could talk to him as he didn’t want them feel afraid of him.

He grinned at them once they finished and clapped.

"Well done! you just need to think about your spacing, remember where the audience is and of course project your voices, everyone needs to hear you" he said then smiled at them.

"Thank you Mr Tomlinson"

"No problem, it looks good anyway"

Louis nodded before walking back to his desk. 

He enjoyed his job and he felt content with his life and loved everything about it. He couldn't ask for much more as he had everything that he wanted. A perfect family, a great husband and an amazing house, he couldn't ask for much more.

 

 

It was the end of the day and Louis was just getting back home. He had already got a message from Harry telling him that he was at home with the kids. 

He unlocked the door with his key and as soon as he got in, he was met by two children screaming his name and he laughed when they crashed and grabbed onto his legs. 

“Hello little ones, how was your first day of school?” 

A smile spread over his face when he looked into Harry’s emerald green eyes and listened to his kids rendition of their day. 

“So you had a good day then?”

“Yes!” Sophie said and Charlie nodded with a smile. 

“Well I’m glad, are you hungry because we can start dinner soon” 

“Yay!” 

“Come on” Louis smiled as he held onto their small hands. 

“Hey Lou, how was your day?” Harry asked before pulling him into a kiss. 

“It was good actually, wasn’t as stressful as yesterday but I still enjoyed it” Louis replied as they walked into the living room.

“Good! good. Do you want some tea? I could make you some now” 

“Oh Harry, that would be great, thank you so much” Louis grinned as he kissed him again.

“No problem baby, I’ll be right back”

 

 

“I’m going to get you!” Harry shouted as he chased the others around the house. 

Charlie and Sophie screamed as Harry slowly walked towards them with grabby hands. They managed to escape him by hiding behind a couch.

“Hmmm… here could they be?”

He heard both of them telling each other to be quiet but their hushed laughter gave it away. Harry heard some movement from behind him and he turned around to find Louis trying to creep past the living room door. Louis gasped when Harry smirked at him and instantly ran towards the stairs. Harry managed to catch up with him, grabbing him from behind and turning him in his arms. “Got you” he smiled. “And you’re coming with me” 

Louis looked at him in confusion before he was hoisted up onto Harry’s shoulder. Harry grinned when Louis giggled loudly and tried to get away from him.

“Hey! put me down” he laughed.

“Nuh uh” Harry replied. “You’re mine now” He felt Louis huff onto his back and he laughed as he trudged them back to the living room.“Is anyone in here?” he heard giggles coming from the sofa and he pretend to look around wondering where they were. “Hmm, I wonder where they are?” he said as he moved  to the side of the sofa. 

Charlie and Sophie both yelled when he pulled the chair away. Sophie somehow escaped but he caught Charlie and lifted him onto his hip. 

“I wonder where Sophie is?” Harry heard a giggle from the kitchen and he went in there. She was hiding in the corner of room, just under a counter, and he slowly approached her. She squealed when she saw him and he cornered her before she could get away. “Aha, I’ve got you now, no way you can escape. 

She giggled as she was pulled into a hug with everyone, he had put them down by now.

“That was fun” Harry smiled as he kissed Louis’ temple. 

He hummed. “Yeah”

Their little family was perfect. Just the four of them together in their own little worlds. They loved both of them dearly and also each other. Their lives were going great and they couldn’t ask for much more. He was so glad that he had found Louis and was able to get this far with him. Sure they had their arguments but it didn’t mean anything to them because they knew that they would always be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna miss y'all brosephs 
> 
> Comment/Subscribe/Kudos/Share
> 
> This is my last message. Peace out bros 
> 
> Love y'all


	32. Extra Notes

Hey guys It's me again.

So I just want to tell you that there won't be any stories for a while as I'm having writers block and I've got a lot of other stories on my plate.

But in the meantime I will be posting one shots like once a month but anywhooo...

Watch out for my stories in the future brosephs.

I hope you enjoyed this one.

I might start editing them even more so they're a bit better. 

But I hope you guys are good!!!

Peace out brosephs.

Carry on being lovely guys. 

(Check out my other story 'You can call me queen bee', you might like it. Louis is a cross-dresser and he is a princess but still identifies himself as a boy. But it should be up on my dashboard)

Share this with other people, spread the word guys. 


End file.
